


Lucifer Rising

by JasminSky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dark Harry Potter, Demon Lily Evans, Demon Severus Snape, Fate is a bitch, Good Destiny, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Destiny, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Professor Alastair, Slightly Evil Harry Potter, Torture, but not often, for the greater good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasminSky/pseuds/JasminSky
Summary: When a heavily abused Harry Potter finds a pitch black snake with ice blue eyes in the garden his life shall soon change, but for the better? It turns out that the snake in truth is Lucifer, fallen archangel and ruler of Hell. How will the wizarding world react to their hero and saviour who befriended the devil himself?





	1. The Snake in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the last of my stories I'm correcting and bringing over here. This time it's a darker version of my attempt at the Lucifer/Harry pairing.  
> Should you find any tag or warning missing don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> After having received several comments about not having watched Supernatural....it is not necessary for you to have watched the show. I try to make everything clear so that you understand it either way. Should you have a question don't hesitate to ask and I try to explain it (or integrate the answer in the story).

# Chapter 1: The Snake in the Garden

 

It was ten in the morning and a beautiful sunny day in Privet Drive, Little Whinging. The sun shone brightly from the crystal-clear blue sky on this weekend in the middle of May, with 23°C in temperature and a slight breeze coming from the west. Children were peacefully playing in the streets while several women were either standing outside gossiping over the recent developments about the celebrities, or they were tending to their already immaculate gardens. In front of one house, a man was polishing his car after just having washed it.

The entire street was so normal that it was sickening and any person with half a brain would go insane in the shortest amount of time when having to stay there for more than a short visit. Each house looked like the other only differentiated by the slightly dissimilar front gardens and the various cars in each driveway. However, this was precisely how they wanted it in Number 4 Privet Drive. The man Vernon Dursley was the director at Grunnings a company producing drills, while Petunia Dursley was the perfect homemaker caring for their only son Dudley Dursley. Dudley was a ten-year-old obese boy whose main sport consisted in either stuffing himself with food or in the case when he was extremely bored, bullying others.

One might be led to the impression that the Dursleys were the most nauseatingly boring family existing, living in the most revoltingly boring neighbourhood on the planet were it not for the fourth person currently living under the roof of Number 4 Privet Drive. This person was a scrawny little boy that looked as if he was eight but was, in fact, the same age as Dudley. People rarely saw the boy, and when they did, they avoided him like the plague because he was said to be a troublemaker hence his regularly broken bones and the many bruises he sported. Even in school, the teachers hated him because of all the trouble that followed him as well as for his constant lying. To the other inhabitants of the house, he was the only threat to their perfectly normal life.

The boy was Harry James Potter.

What everyone failed to see was that the boy was not just scrawny but outright starved. His many bruises and broken bones were not the results of him being a troublemaker, but his very own uncle and cousin beating him to near unconsciousness regularly and no one was his friend because Dudley bullied everyone who so much as thought of going near Harry. What the teachers thought were lies were only the boy's way of trying to get their attention and help. But how could they believe, that a perfectly normal family such as the Dursleys who had the magnanimity of taking their nephew in after his drunken parents got themselves killed in a car crash would abuse the boy when their own son was spoiled rotten. No, for them the case was clear. Harry Potter was an attention-seeking liar.

Right at that moment said boy was shoved out through the back door and into the garden by his aunt.

"Go mow the lawn and weed the flowerbeds. If you're not done by noon there will be nothing for lunch, am I clear?" she snapped at the boy who tried not to fall down because of the rough treatment, to no avail.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he replied weakly before pulling himself up from the ground where he fell and went over to the shed where the gardening tools were stored to retrieve the mower.

Shoving the mower over the lawn, he wondered what he did in his previous life to deserve such treatment as this. He hated his life, and he hated his family for whom he was nothing more than a slave, but the problem was that he could do nothing against it. There was no way that he could escape the hell that was Privet Drive. Oh, he tried to run away several times but every single time it didn't take more than two days before he was back with his beloved and caring family. He had no idea how or why but it seems that fate or whoever decided that he had to stay here would do everything in their power to ensure that it remained that way.

Another thing was that his dreams took a weird notion lately. Previously he mostly dreamt that some knight in shining armour would come and take him away from the Dursleys. Now, on the other hand, his dreams had become darker and darker with every passing night, going so far that he last night dreamt how he would punish his family for everything they did to him…in a very gory way. He knew he should be frightened and worried that he imagined such a thing, but oddly, he couldn't bring himself to care. Actually, he had to restrain himself more and more not to go through with what he dreamt and kill them. For once, it was highly unlikely that he would succeed with how weak he was and on the other hand, he didn't want to end up in prison.

When he was done with the mowing, he took a short look at the clock he could see through the kitchen window and started to curse under his breath. The entire thing took longer than he anticipated and he had only an hour left to weed the beds, which would take far longer. With a sigh, he knelt down next to one of Petunia's precious roses to continue with his chores. Slowly but surely, he made his way through the flowerbed when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. It wasn't the feeling he had when his aunt was watching him with hawk eyes from inside the house waiting for an excuse…any excuse for her to come down on him like a fury. No, it was a different feeling of being watched, more foreboding and dare he think it…darker…evil.

Looking through the fringe that his Aunt always left when cutting his hair to cover the lightning bolt scar he had on his forehead, he scanned the garden for the source of his feeling, but he couldn't find anything. Going on with the weeding he couldn't get rid of this feeling when he suddenly noticed a pitch-black snake with ice blue cold eyes sitting under one of the rose bushes he was tending to at that moment. He looked a bit confused at first because one rarely found snakes in villages like Little Whinging, except when a pet escaped from its habitat and started to roam freely. However, he highly doubted that someone would hold something as abnormal as a snake in this epitome of normality.

What he knew though was that the feeling of being observed came from the black snake because said snake was staring at him with an intensity that surprised the boy. He wondered what the snake was doing here and even more, why it was observing him when he heard shouting from the kitchen door.

"Hey freak, don't you dare laze around! Get back to work, and no lunch for you!" Petunia shouted at him.

Harry tensed up before he sighed. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Once he was sure that his aunt wasn't watching him anymore, he let his shoulders hang. He again looked at the snake whose eyes had darkened visibly if he didn't imagine things.

_"I don't know what you're doing here or why you're here in the first place, but you should go. If aunt Petunia finds you she will surely kill you,"_ he muttered with a sad smile to the snake not that he thought that the animal would understand him.

To his surprise, the snake straightened itself and looked at him with a less angry but a more interested look.

_"You speak the language of the snakes,"_ it said surprised.

Harry was so shocked by the fact that he understood the snake that he completely forgot that he had chores to do in favour of openly staring at the animal.

_"I…what?"_ he blinked a few times in disbelieve.

_"What is your name snake-speaker?"_ the snake asked cocking its head.

_"H-Harry Potter,"_ Harry stammered not believing what just happened. How could he understand a snake? He couldn't let his aunt and uncle know, they would only beat him up again for his freakishness. "It's as they said…I'm a freak…," he muttered more to himself, but the snake seemed to understand him nonetheless.

_"What did you just say?"_ the snake narrowed its eyes.

_"I said that it is as my family said…I'm a freak. How else can I understand and talk to you?"_ he said repeating what he had previously muttered aloud. That was when he remembered that he still had to do his chores.

Unfortunately, it was too late. "Freak, what did I tell you about lazing around?" the voice of his aunt echoed through the garden before his hair was grabbed forcefully and his head bent backwards in a manner that made it hurt even more. "That's it! No dinner for you either, now get to work!" she snapped at him while shoving him forwards.

He narrowly avoided falling headlong into the mud by catching himself with his left arm. Hearing his aunt leaving muttering under her breath about what a freak he was, he went back to work. Only once he was sure that his aunt was back in the house and out of hearing range, did he turn back to the snake while continuing to weed the flowerbed.

_"I'm sorry that you had to witness…that_ ," he said with a sigh pulling out a weed before covering up the patch where he had pulled out the weed with soil. _"Though, I wonder why she didn't see you."_

_"She couldn't see me because I'm invisible to humans. This makes it even more of a wonder on how you are able to see me,"_ the snake snickered.

_"As I said, I'm a freak, and strange things tend to happen around me. One day the hair of one of my teachers turned blue…everyone blamed me and my…freakishness for it, but I don't even know how it happened. Another day I suddenly found myself on the roof of our school when my cousin chased me,"_ Harry rambled on. _"Why am I even telling you this? You're a snake…."_

_"Perhaps because I'm not a normal snake,"_ it hissed before placing its nose on the ground. To Harry, it looked like the snake was concentrating when suddenly on the entire flowerbed the weed started to wither away and the roses became even stronger and healthier.

Harry looked around in astonishment. _"Did…did you do that?"_ he asked in awe, and the snake nodded with a smile. Could snakes even smile? At least it looked to Harry that way. _"That's…wow,"_ he didn't know what to say. _"The roses look beautiful, so healthy and full of life,"_ his voice took a longing notion. If only it were as easy for him to become like those roses, he mused while looking at them.

_"You're right. This planet is so full of little wonders like those roses but you humans don't see it. Instead, you demolish everything with your ways and wars. It is as if destroying is all you're capable of,"_ the snake said with a sigh his gaze becoming sad. An aura of defeat surrounded it.

_"I think you're wrong, not everyone wants to destroy this planet. Sure, some people want war not caring for what it does, but there are also those who want to preserve and save this planet. You cannot condemn an entire species for the doings of a few. Look for example gardeners; they create the most astonishing gardens so full of life and beauty. Or music, did you ever listen to music? Music can be so wonderful, making you sad in the one moment while cheering you up in the next,"_ he mused _"No, I don't think that all we're capable of is destroying."_

The snake blinked a few times in confusion and surprise before it nodded. _"Perhaps you're right…,"_ it drawled out not really convinced.

At that moment, Harry became aware that he was lazing around again and that should his aunt catch him he would be in a massive amount of trouble. _"Do you stay around here? I would like to talk to you more often. You're the most normal conversationalist I have ever had…I don't want to lose that,"_ Harry inquired. To his utter surprise, the snake uncurled where it lay and slithered over to him before starting to curl around his shoulder. _"I'm sorry, but I can't keep you,"_ he said with a sad voice. _"Uncle Vernon will kill me when he sees you, and I also cannot care for you properly."_

_"You forget that I'm invisible to the humans, and don't worry about caring for me, I don't need anything,"_ the snake snickered laying its head on top of Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at the snake with a longing in his eyes. He always wanted to have a friend he could talk to. One that wasn't frightened by the bullying of his cousin. On the other hand, this was an invisible snake, as it seemed. He snickered lowly at this thought. An invisible friend only he could see, hear or understand. It was as if a dream came true, but then he was wary nonetheless. What would an invisible snake want from him? Was it even real? But no, it must be real after what it had done. Yet, it wasn't every day that you find such a snake in the garden. Then there was this feeling…the feeling as if he had a connection with the snake. He couldn't describe it, but it was as if he and the snake were meant to be together.

_"Okay, but don't distract me from my chores or…let's just say it's not something I want to happen alright?"_ Harry replied stroking the scales behind the snake's head eliciting a content hiss from the snake.

He quickly went in after washing his hands under the tap outside and cleaning up his trousers a bit so that his aunt wouldn't complain that he was dirty. Inside he went straight to his aunt to tell her that he was done with the beds and the lawn.

"You're done already? You probably only did it half-heartedly," she snarled walking over to the window to inspect what his nephew had done. To her surprise, the beds were in pristine condition. "What did you do? Did you use that freakishness of yours? What have we told you repeatedly? We don't want that freakishness in here!" she shrieked.

Grabbing Harry by his hair, she threw him with a force that people wouldn't expect from such a slight woman into the cupboard that he called his room. The snake tried to dampen the impact a bit but Harry nonetheless violently hit his head on the opposite wall. Once he was in the cupboard Petunia slammed the door shut and locked it from outside before screeching again.

"Vernon will know of this," she threatened him.

Fear rose through his dizziness. When his uncle got to know of this…he would be beaten to unconsciousness of that he was sure. Hell, what did he get himself into now? He felt the snake slither out from under him and curling up before him.

_"Are you alright? I didn't want this to happen, had I known…,"_ the snake hissed in a soothing tone laced with concern when it became aware of Harry's concussion.

It slithered over him and looked on the back of the boy's head before placing its nose at the spot where Harry hit his head. A few seconds later a warm and soothing but somehow dark feeling spread from the point where the snake touched him. It was a miracle, but the throbbing of his head and the dizziness quickly faded.

_"Better?"_ the snake touched Harry's cheek with his nose for a moment before curling back up in front of him.

_"Yes, thank you,"_ Harry smiled sitting up now that the world didn't spin anymore with every move.

_"I was the reason for that…,"_ the snake started but got interrupted by Harry who laughed harshly before stopping with a fearful glare at the door. Fortunately, Petunia didn't seem to have heard him. The snake who saw that touched the wall with its tail letting them glow for a moment before it settled and vanished. _"I made this 'room' soundproof so no one can hear us."_

_"Really? Cool!"_ Harry muttered with a smile. _"Don't worry about this being your fault. If it weren't for my 'freakishness' Aunt Petunia would have found another reason."_

_"They should pay for what they did to you!"_ the snake hissed angrily.

Harry snickered upon that. _"You know…one day when I'm strong enough…I'll kill them…slowly…and…painfully,"_ he thought about his dreams lately.

He should be worried that he had told someone…anyone about this. But this was a snake, wasn't it? Whom could it tell about it? He doubted that anyone else would be able to understand it and he had to admit that it felt good to talk about it.

_"It's funny, isn't it? More and more often, I dream about what I'll do to them. It should scare me…I should freak out about it, but you know what? I enjoy those dreams, enjoy how I gut them…kill them. Their screams…I'm really a freak,"_ he snickered again over his train of thoughts.

_"Why don't you?"_ was the simple question from the snake.

It wasn’t even put out a little bit by the fact, that a not even eleven-year-old boy was contemplating to murder not only one person but three in cold blood. If someone had the right to kill a person in cold blood, it was the boy in front of him. What the snake could observe so far was that the relatives of said boy were the worst kind of people in existence and he knew his fair share of those, they deserved far worse, and they would get what they deserved in time.

Now Harry laughed a hollow laugh not even worried that his aunt might hear him. Somehow, he knew that the snake spoke the truth when it said that it made his "room" soundproof after what it already did. _"Because I'm weak; should I stand up against them…my uncle would kill me."_

_"You're not weak, you have the gift of magic"_ the snake scoffed.

Harry snorted _. "Something like magic doesn't exist,"_ he replied out of reflex not even putting into account what happened earlier.

Silence fell over the small cupboard and its two inhabitants. Harry looked at his hands lost in thoughts while the snake observed him closely its ice blue eyes never leaving the boy even once. The snake hissed in disdain at these people but left it be for now. Apparently, they had beat this last line into the boy calling him a freak every time he showed his magic. Unfortunately, he knew far too well that nothing he could say would change Harry's point of view for now. Only time would show him that he was far from weak.

 

* * *

 

 

The next days and weeks went by in the same kind of routine as before Harry had found the snake. Harry would do his chores as well as attend school, now always accompanied by the snake that wouldn't leave his side no matter what. Over those few weeks, he could feel the bond he had with the snake strengthen though he couldn't explain how it came into existence in the first place. The two talked about many things both enjoying the company of the other and thanks to the snake being invisible to everyone else, neither Dudley nor his aunt or uncle could take him away from Harry. Harry had to admit that ever since he found the snake in the garden his life had become a bit better, not that his relatives treated him any different but he had someone to talk to, and that actually helped a lot with coping what he had to endure. His dreams, however, didn't change a bit. He still dreamed what he would do to them should he get the opportunity.

Life probably would go on like that for quite some time was it not for that one occurrence on the 23rd of June. Dudley's birthday had already started with the obese narwhal having a temper tantrum only because he received one present less than the previous year. Fortunately, Petunia could nip it in the bud by bribing the obese boy with buying two more presents while they were on their special birthday outing.

The next thing to happen was that Arabella Figg, the woman that was supposed to watch Harry that day, fell ill and therefore couldn't take care of him, much to the displeasure of one Dudley Dursley. Not being able to do anything about it, they then took Harry with them to the zoo resulting in another temper tantrum by Dudley because he was of the firm opinion that this would ruin his special day.

Once at the zoo everything had been going smoothly, Harry talking with his pet snake was entirely ignored by his _family_. Harry and the snake were talking about whether animals should be held in cages even if they were not at the zoo or even within the zoo. The snake was of the firm opinion that this was yet more proof for his claim that humans didn't care about nature. Harry, however, pointed out that several zoos helped to preserve certain species by breeding them before releasing the animals into freedom once they were old enough. Snaky, as Harry had named the snake since it didn't want to reveal its name, thought that this wouldn't be necessary if the humans wouldn't destroy the habitats of those animals. They argued back and forth while following the Dursleys and observing the different animals.

It was in the reptile house where everything changed. Dudley stood in front of the glass window where a boa constrictor lay sleeping, demanding for it to move. Snaky hissed in anger about this behaviour and Harry could only shake his head. Once Dudley moved on because the snake wouldn't do what he demanded Harry walked over to the terrarium and looked at the snake with a sad smile.

_"You know this snake has it better than me,"_ he said with a sigh. _"She at least gets fed properly, has it warm and when she falls ill, she gets tended to even when having to endure idiots like my cousin. I…I have nothing."_

_"You have me,"_ the snake on his shoulder hissed nudging his cheek with its head.

_"You speak the noble tongue of serpents,"_ the snake in the terrarium suddenly hissed surprised raising its head in interest.

_"What? Oh, yes I do"_ Harry replied with a smile. _"By your surprise, I assume not many can speak it."_

_"Only very few magical humans can speak it, and the last one died ten years ago,"_ Snaky added.

_"I told you that something like magic doesn't exist,_ " Harry hissed, unfortunately, a bit too loud attracting Dudley's attention with it.

When the boy saw what the boa constrictor was doing, he came rushing over and shoved Harry out of the way to climb on the railing leaning against the window as if he was five and not eleven. Once Harry sat up where he fell, he looked at his cousin and narrowed his eyes in anger. To his surprise, the window of the terrarium suddenly vanished resulting in Dudley falling straight into the pool of the snake habitat while the boa constrictor slithered out of its prison.

_"Thank you,"_ it hissed to him on its way out.

Harry stared after the snake that let several visitors jump away from it in fright before looking back at the terrarium only to see that the glass was back in its place effectively trapping Dudley inside. Vernon and Petunia who right at that moment saw what happened to their son started to screech.

_"If magic doesn't exist, then what in the name of hell was that?"_ Snaky asked innocently.

_"I…I don't know,"_ Harry stuttered, what he knew though was that he was in for one hell of a world of pain if he interpreted his uncle's glare correctly. _"Are you sure that this, wasn't you?"_

_"That was your doing, you did that all alone,"_ the snake replied slightly amused though it would have thought twice about it had it known what was about to happen.

When they reached Number 4 Privet Drive and once they were inside Harry instantly knew that he wouldn't survive this time. Vernon was not angry, no he was outright furious when he slammed him against the wall right next to the door. Petunia in the meantime ushered Dudley up the stairs to tend to him.

"You freak. It is your fault that Dudley's precious day is ruined," he roared while slamming Harry's head against the wall repeatedly.

When he was done, he shoved Harry to the floor before taking off his belt and started to hit him with it, the buckle leaving deep strains on his back. From time to time Vernon also kicked him either in the stomach or against his head. Harry was near unconsciousness when he heard his cousin rumbling down the stairs.

"Dad, I want to beat him too. He ruined my special day," the boy growled.

Harry knew that this was it. He would die here in Privet Drive, wholly alone and only ten years of age. Fists rained down on him coupled with a kick to his side. He briefly wondered through his haze of pain why he hadn't fallen unconscious yet, but it didn't take long for that to happen.

The snake lay in the corner observing how the boy he accompanied for the last few weeks and months now was beaten to near death, and he could do absolutely nothing about it. Sure, he could perform little bouts of magic, but that was it, not in this body at least. He wondered why he cared anyway. It wasn't that he was one to care for any human at all so why this boy? Right now, he had no answer to that question but what he knew for sure was that he couldn't let him die no matter what. Therefore, when the whale of a man finally shoved the boy into his "room", he quickly followed before the door was slammed shut. After a quick assessment of the boy's condition, it became clear to him that he wouldn't survive the next ten minutes if he didn't do anything. However, that was easier said than done because in the form he was in at the moment he couldn't heal him. So, he made a decision that would not only change Harry's life drastically but also his. Touching the boy's forehead, he pushed enough magic into him so that he would wake up long enough for him to do what he had to do.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled a weak smile when he saw the snake.

_"Harry, you have to listen carefully. You're about to die, and I cannot prevent it…not while I'm a snake, but there is one way I can save you though you should know something beforehand. As you've certainly noticed, I'm not an ordinary snake. I…my name is Lucifer."_


	2. Rise of the Devil

# Chapter 2: Rise of the Devil

 

_“[…]As you certainly noticed, I'm not an ordinary snake. I…my name is Lucifer.”_

 

Sitting in his cage Lucifer could feel it. It was nearly time. All of the needed seals had already fallen bar one, the last one. It would only take Lilith dying for him to be free. Finally, after millennia of imprisonment, he would be free. Excitement thrummed through him because he could feel his freedom approach. Only mere minutes stood between him and his freedom. Seconds ticked away and with glee, he felt Lilith his first creation die by the hand of one Sam Winchester his true vessel.

As soon as Lucifer felt the last seal fall, he fled the cage right into the plane of the mortals. At first, he only drifted through the endless sky savouring the feeling of being free. He shocked a few birds by flying past them, but he couldn't help it, it had been so long since he was last able to spread his wings and do nothing but soar through the sky and over the planet his father created. That was when he passed an aeroplane. Luckily, he was invisible from the mortal's sight, or they would have been dead the second they saw him since he had no vessel at the moment. That, however, reminded him why he had been imprisoned in the first place.

Humanity, the new children in the house he was supposed to love more than his own father, who could only disrespect and destroy the beautiful work of his father. With the return of that memory, his hatred also returned. The hate for the humans; those hairless apes that his father had created.

He knew that he would have to possess one of the easily convinced humans to get close to the Winchesters so he could convince the younger one to say yes to being his vessel; he was very well aware of the fact that this would take some time, blockheaded idiots.

Swooping down to some random city, he nearly crashed into some construct of the humans when he suddenly stumbled mid-flight because he felt a tugging at his very core. After catching himself, he landed on one of the buildings as a precaution, not wanting to crash-land mid-flight. While he couldn't die just because he crash-landed, it would still hurt nonetheless.

Once he had solid ground beneath him, he began to meditate to see what this tugging was. For the moment, everything was back to normal, and he started to think that it was either a one-time occurrence or his stay in hell had had a more profound impact on him than he thought when he suddenly felt another tugging at his core. It wasn't as he first thought, his grace, but far deeper reaching down to his very being, his soul. Opening his eyes with a frown, he looked in the direction he could feel the pulling coming from.

It was pretty clear to him that this was not an attempt to summon him because that would pull at his grace and not his soul. No, this was something else, but he had no idea as to what it was. Was this a trap? If so then, who was behind it? Not to mention, how was said person doing it? Right now, he had two options. One, he stayed where he was and went on with his plan of showing his dad what he thought about humanity, or two, he went to the source of the tugging and tried to find out what and who was behind it.

Feeling another tugging made the decision for him. He needed to solve this first before attempting anything else because he knew that should he try to ignore it then it would annoy the hell out of him, and distract him more than he was comfortable with. So, he would go to the source, kill whatever idiot was behind it and get back to business.

If only life was that simple.

 

* * *

 

 

It took him very little time to reach the island off the European coast, which was known as Great Britain. What made them "great" Lucifer didn't know and didn't care.

Following the tugging that occurred in equal intervals now, he soon found himself flying over a village that made his cage in comparison seem interesting, and he had been in it for millennia without anything decent to do, or anything at all as it was. This little urban dullness, on the other hand, he had to suppress the urge to merely smite the entire place. Why in the name of sanity would anyone here try to summon him, or whatever it was that pulled him here? Swiftly landing on the roof of the house next to the one he could feel the pull coming from he sat down and began to observe it. If one thing his stay in the cage had taught him, it was patience. He didn't know what the cause of the tugging he was feeling was and he wouldn't rush in and possibly trigger a trap. No, he would observe this house for as long as it was necessary to find out what was causing it. What were mere days compared to all the time he stayed in hell?

He stayed in this position for the next few days trying to find out what was the reason behind all this, but the only thing he found out was that it came from a small boy he assumed was eight. Continued observation then revealed that it was neither a ritual that pulled him here nor the magic the boy had inherited; to his frustration, he drew a complete blank with this. One thing he learned about the boy was that he was hated by both his family and any other child his age. One evening he was thrown out of the house and had to sleep in the garden, only wearing thin clothes that were much too large for him.

Lucifer watched this with disdain, and it was at that point that he decided to get closer to the boy that pulled at him, well that and the fact that he still had no idea what caused the pull to begin with. However, what surprised him was that he somewhat cared about what happened to the small boy but why? Perhaps he saw himself in him?

That thought brought Lucifer to an entirely different train of thought. He had always been different from his brothers, he was the one who thought things through and more likely to question orders instead of blindly following them. Also, there was the fact that he was more inclined to take the sly approach instead of merely rushing headlong into a situation and bulldozing through everything. Which also served to differentiate him from his brothers, there was a reason he was known as the Deceiver. The only one he had gotten along with was Gabriel, and he had vanished long before he was thrown into the cage.

Ripping himself out of those depressing thoughts, he contemplated what to do next. He always could convince some random human to become his temporary vessel, but that would take time he didn't want to waste. So, he went back to a neat little trick he had pulled once when Adam and Eve still lived in paradise. Hopping off the roof, he landed in the back garden and with some concentration, he shifted into the form of a pitch-black snake. He had never bothered with learning how to create a human body for himself because he never thought he would need it, but a snake was an entirely different thing, although he was highly constrained while in that form… That might also be because he loved snakes; they were intelligent, patient and relied on tactics to catch their prey.

Slithering through a hole in the hedges, he arrived at the garden of the house the boy lived in. He waited for about an hour when he saw the boy being shoved out of the house and commanded to take care of the garden. Lucifer glared daggers at the woman but unfortunately couldn't do anything. He lay curled up under a bush watching the boy mow the lawn. Once he was done, and the mower was stored away he saw the boy walk over to the roses to start the weeding.

Lucifer was utterly enthralled by the sight of the boy working, how he tenderly pulled out the weed before covering the patch back up with earth. He did it so carefully as to not damage the roses. It was a surprise to Lucifer, seeing a human who he always thought could only destroy, caring so gently for one of his father's creations. Content in just watching the boy weed the rose beds he mused about what that strange pull was that he felt coming from him. Lost in his thoughts, he first didn't realise that the boy had stopped weeding and was instead staring directly at him, which should be impossible since he was invisible, or at least he should be. When he looked the boy straight in the eyes though he had the weirdest feeling in his entire life.

It was as if deep inside him something clicked into place.

The tugging he felt morphed into a soft humming that faded into the background so that it was still there but didn't distract him. Another thing was that he suddenly felt at peace, a feeling he hadn't had for a very long time but looking into those deep emerald eyes… It was not that he had suddenly turned good because of it, oh no, far from it in fact. Oh, he would gladly show everyone who dared assume that he was good exactly how _not_ good he was, and after he was through with that person…well...Alastair was always glad for new customers. Luckily, he was back in business after that harrowing encounter with the Winchesters and their pet angel. Sure, they thought Sam had killed Alastair, but he had merely exorcised him. As if they could kill him that easily.

Lucifer was ripped out of his musings he had fallen into again when the aunt of the boy came out of the house screaming at him for not doing his work.

It was what happened next that surprised him the most though. Once that horrible woman – he would show her what he thought of her in time – was out of hearing range the boy spoke to him, in the noble language of the serpents nonetheless warning him from his aunt. In the next few minutes, he also learned that the boy's name was Harry Potter. His name rang a bell, but for the life of him, Lucifer couldn't quite remember.

That was until they again were interrupted by the boy's…Harry's, aunt who manhandled him and nearly shoved him into the dirt. Lucifer was infuriated by the woman's treatment of Harry but couldn't do anything against it, and he also didn't want to ponder on why he even cared. At least he could help the boy out a little, so he pushed a bit of his magic into the ground before him. He let the weeds wither away and the roses become stronger, had he known what the results of this small act of kindness would be…he would have thought twice about doing it. What surprised him though, were the reasons the boy brought up when he said that humans were only capable of destroying this planet. That made him actually stop and think.

Had someone told him that he would not only be thrown off his course of destroying humanity but that he would also stop and think about them, he would have called that person insane before skinning him slowly and painfully. But now? Well now, he didn't know. How was it, that one boy could get him to act so out of character?

It was then that he decided that he would stay around the boy if only to examine what the problem was, and why in the name of hell he didn't even want to think about just leaving him. So, it was no wonder that he wrapped around Harry's shoulders when the boy asked him whether he would stay around.

What followed were the most surreal weeks Lucifer had ever lived through. Not only did he have the most entertaining and exciting discussions with Harry while the boy did his chores, but for some reason, he also felt content with the situation. Well, he would be entirely satisfied with it if there weren't those other three horrible human beings residing in the same house. Them abusing, manhandling, and starving Harry was grating on his nerves. Sure, Harry had confided in him that he wanted to kill them but he wasn't entirely sure whether he meant what he had said and he didn't want to alienate him by going nuclear on those pathetic excuses of hellhound shit.

His hands were forced however after what happened once they were back at home on the wobbling mass of fat's birthday. He had observed many beatings Harry received over the last few weeks, and he had healed the boy more times than he was content with, but it had never been this bad. As soon as they were back at the house and inside the door, his uncle began to beat on him and once he was back downstairs, also his cousin. Lucifer knew that he could do nothing. Oh, how he wished now that he had convinced some random idiot to say yes to him, only so that he could access most of his powers to fry those bastards, but no it wasn't meant to be. Therefore, he now could do nothing except watch how they beat Harry to near death before shoving him back into the cupboard.

Quickly following him and assessing the injuries Lucifer knew that in his temporary body he could do nothing to save Harry. He also knew that he didn't have the time to search for a vessel so that he could heal him. With no other option left he made a decision that he never thought he would ever make, he would have to coax Harry into saying yes to becoming his vessel because that was the only option for Harry to live; and for him to be able to fully heal Harry. However, the problem was that he had no idea whether the boy's body would even be able to contain him, especially in his current state, but he had to risk it... because otherwise, Harry would surely die.

Pushing enough magic into the boy to wake him up he had to hurry, Harry had mere minutes before it was too late. He saw Harry smile at him when he saw him.

_"Harry, you have to listen carefully. You're about to die, and I cannot prevent it…not while I'm a snake, but there is one way I can save you, though you should know something beforehand. As you've certainly noticed, I'm not an ordinary snake. I…my name is Lucifer,"_ he – Lucifer explained but what followed his last statement left him in utter shock.

Harry's smile even under pain widened. "I know…my…fallen angel." he brought out before starting to cough up blood.

That was what brought Lucifer out of his stupor. _"We don't have much time. There is only one way I can save you…you have to allow me to take you as my vessel. This is the only way I can heal you,"_ he looked at Harry in fear and trepidation. He didn't know what he would do should Harry refuse. It was as he said, the only possibility he had because everything else would take too much time, but he wouldn't…no, he couldn't let him die. He had no idea where this thought came from, but he knew it was true; there was no way he could let Harry die.

"Then…do it." Harry started coughing again before falling unconscious again.

That was all Lucifer needed. He instantly took action as soon as the words fell from Harry's lips giving him permission to take him as his vessel. His snake body vanished, and the only sign that showed that something had happened was that Harry's eyes weren't emerald green anymore... when they next opened again but an ice blue. Throughout this Lucifer let the body glide into a deep slumber all while keeping it alive and healing the damage that had been inflicted by that hopefully soon to be dead son of a bitch and his younger carbon-copy.

 

* * *

 

 

It took an entire week before Harry returned to consciousness finding himself sitting in the garden in the shadow of one of the trees and reading a book about gardening to his utter surprise. The next thing he recognised was that he felt no pain whatsoever, so it seemed that Lucifer was successful.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Lucifer greeted him mentally.

"Okay, that feels weird. How long have I been out of it?" Harry replied learning that he had no control over his body, even though he didn't really try to regain control because he still felt weak.

"A week," Lucifer replied but couldn't say more because Harry interrupted him.

"A week? What about my chores? Aunt Petunia will surely get angry…" he started to ramble, but quickly was interrupted by Lucifer.

"Harry, calm down, you don't have to do any chores. Do you think I would have done any of them anyways? " Lucifer chuckled.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I put the fear of the devil into your relatives..." he deadpanned. Harry could feel him smirking before it suddenly hit him.

"Wait, they're still alive?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Why yes, yes they are. I didn't know how you would react should I kill them and I didn't want you to panic either," Lucifer mentally raised an eyebrow. "But don't worry about that for now, you're still weak and should rest."

Harry sleepily agreed before everything went dark again

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days Harry had episodes where he returned to consciousness, but most of the time he still was out of it recuperating from what had happened. Lucifer was able to heal the physical injuries, but what Harry had endured mentally he, unfortunately, couldn't cure, so Harry had to do that all on his own. Though as more days passed, the longer Harry returned to full consciousness, even if Lucifer still had control over his body. But Harry wasn't overly concerned about it because he was quite glad having some time where he didn't have to do anything but watch. He also had to admit that he found the books Lucifer was reading highly interesting.

All throughout that time they were left alone by the rest of the family, though Lucifer didn't even think about leaving them alone. Vernon and Dudley were out of the house in the morning as fast as humanly possible, Vernon put in overtime to avoid them while Dudley went straight to the park after school in an attempt to avoid Lucifer. Lucifer, on the other hand, found diabolical pleasure in suddenly showing up where Dudley was hiding and making him shit himself in front of everyone with his mere presence, it couldn't happen to a better person. Oh, and he threw the wobbling mass of fat out of his bedroom and claimed it for himself. Sure, he had to banish the old bed and instead conjure a new and better one, but it was totally worth it.

Petunia, on the other hand, was an entirely different story since she had no plausible excuse to stay out of the house and visiting a friend all the time also didn't work. Therefore, she was stuck with him, and Lucifer clearly took advantage out of it. The first thing was that he asked – read ordered – her to do was to cook something decent for him because Harry's body needed the nutrients after years of near starvation. Another thing was that she, for a change, had to do the chores.

At the moment, it was a week after Harry had come back to consciousness for the first time, he once again sat under the tree reading while observing Petunia mowing the lawn…with a nail clipper. He had contemplated having her doing it with her mouth, but then she would have something somewhat decent to eat, and that was not something he wanted. Yes, he starved them now.

That was when an old scrawny looking man, who was dressed in a black business suit and was holding a cane in his right hand that had a skull as a handle suddenly appeared in front of him. Said hand also was graced by a pure silver ring with a white stone in the middle.

"Lucifer," the man greeted crisply.

"Death" Lucifer replied in a bored voice. "What do you want?"

"I say this once and once only. Get out of him," Death stated flatly.

"Why? What do you care?" Lucifer rose an eyebrow. "What is some random human boy to you of all people?"

"This random boy as you call him was marked by me since he was born. Now get out, I don't want you burning him up and killing him eventually," Death growled.

That surprised Lucifer. Usually Death didn't care about humans as long as it didn't concern his job.

"Interestingly enough that is not the case. I know he isn't my true vessel and that he shouldn't be able to hold me for longer periods, but he can. Don't ask me how or why, but I don't burn him up. Before you complain, I only took him as a vessel to save him. If I hadn't done that he would be long dead and none of your marking him would have changed that." Lucifer deadpanned.

Death seemed to contemplate that statement before he slowly nodded. One of his reapers had alerted him to the boy's condition, but they had to do their job even with someone marked by Death himself. "True."

The conversation, however, woke up Harry who took another nap to heal further.

"What is going on here? Who is that man that looks like death warmed over?" he asked aloud with a yawn.

Both Death and Lucifer were shocked about this, although they were shocked for different reasons. Death mostly because of that quite accurate assessment of him, and Lucifer because Harry was able to push him aside long enough to make that statement. Usually no human, no matter how strong, should be able to do this, he was an archangel after all.

Pushing his surprise aside, Lucifer answered. "Harry, this is the entity called Death. It seems that he has a problem with me having you as my host," he explained loudly.

"What? Why? I mean, I agreed with it!" Harry exclaimed.

Death stared at him in utter surprise and confusion. Never in his life had he met a living being as complicated as he was, and he knew that Harry Potter was destined to become his master hence why he had marked him since birth. That was also the reason why the curse that the idiot known as Riddle had thrown at him rebounded.

"I simply cannot allow it. You're destined to become more then you are right now, and that cannot happen if Lucifer is residing within your body," he finally replied.

"Huh, but I don't want Lucifer to leave," Harry moaned, fear rising within him. Lucifer had become a good friend over the last few weeks. Sure, he knew who he really was and that he was probably delusional to call him a friend, but that was precisely what Lucifer was to him. Hell, he had even saved his life.

Lucifer, on the other hand, felt the turmoil in Harry and came to a decision. He briefly wondered what was wrong with him, with how far he went to protect the boy.

"Harry, do you trust me?" Lucifer asked mentally not wanting Death to hear this though he wasn't entirely sure whether Death might or might not be able to listen in. Harry replied with a mental nod. "Then please let me handle this. I promise you I won't leave you."

Harry responded with another nod, this time more fearful, before retreating again.

"Death, it seems that you have a special interest in Harry but I also know that you're not able to interact with the world of the living long enough to keep him safe and believe me he won't be, that much became clear for me now. I want to make you a proposition. In exchange for protecting Harry, you create a fitting body for me. I don't want to leave him alone for even one minute to try to convince Winchester to say yes."

It seemed to Death that the surprises of this day wouldn't end just yet. Never would he have ever thought that Lucifer, of all beings, would care for a human enough to propose such a thing. He was careful, however, the thought that his master was close to Lucifer of all beings didn't sit well with him, because it could mean endless trouble for him.

"And what about your plans to destroy humanity?" he asked incredulously.

"Actually, I found a far more entertaining way to deal with them" Lucifer replied with a devious grin looking over to where Petunia now was staring at them. "Horse-face, stop staring at us and get back to work," he snapped. Petunia quickly started continuing to mow the lawn not wanting to bring Lucifer's ire down upon her.

Death observing this pinched the bridge of his nose; at least this would keep the death toll at a decent rate, and that was all he really cared about. "Promise me to keep the death toll on an acceptable level, and you have yourself a deal." he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What is an acceptable level for you?" Lucifer sneered.

"No eradication of entire towns/cities, genocides or something else on that scale or bigger. Aside from that, I don't care." Death shrugged. This was less because he cared for the life of the humans but more because he didn't want the stress of having to take care of so many souls in need of being directed to heaven and hell respectively.

"So, nothing over a thousand in a too short amount of time…" Death nodded in affirmation. "Then I say it's nice doing business with you." Lucifer grinned holding out his hand to seal it.

Now it was Death, who sported a vindictive grin while grabbing the hand, pulling Lucifer out of Harry's body before giving him a custom made one that would be able to hold him.

"Ugh, okay, that was unpleasant." Lucifer groaned before jumping forward catching Harry who was collapsing now that Lucifer didn't command his body anymore, well that and the boy had fallen asleep again.

This slightly rough treatment, however, woke him up again. He looked up and saw a boy around his age with hair in the colour of honey framing his face and falling down to the shoulder blades and the tell-tale ice blue eyes he knew all too well from when Lucifer was a snake.

"Lucifer?" he asked carefully. "What happened?"

"I made a deal with Death since he was so adamant about me leaving your body. He gave me my own in exchange for me promising to protect you," Lucifer answered with a smile while pulling Harry up. "Everything okay? Can you stand on your own?"

"So, you're not leaving me?" he asked pensively.

Lucifer shook his head when Death suddenly spoke up. "You know I cannot wrap my head around why you care for this boy…" he mused.

"Unfortunately, I cannot give you an answer to this question. The only thing I know is that I'm drawn to him and need to protect him," Lucifer replied.

"Wait is this that…bond…I've been feeling ever since I first met you?" Harry questioned.

Both Lucifer and Death instantly whirled around to look at him.

"Bond?" Death asked incredulously before narrowing his eyes. After a long moment, he sighed. "Well, I'll leave you to it now, and remember no mass murder sprees!" he said sternly towards Lucifer.

"Where are you going? Is there a way to contact you if need be?" Lucifer questioned.

"I'm going to have a long talk with destiny for her…sense of humour," he growled. "And should you need to contact me use this" with that he threw Harry his ring who looked at it in confusion. "Circle it three times with your index finger, and I'll come."

With that said Death vanished leaving a confused eleven-year-old boy and an even more confused and shocked Lucifer behind.

“Did he really just give you his ring?” Lucifer asked in utter disbelieve.

“Obviously, why?”

"That ring holds more power than it might seem to hold at first sight. That ring holds power to influence the dead…ghosts…ghouls…you name it the ring has influence over it. You could raise an army of the dead with it. Sure, you couldn't bring the soul back, but you could at least bring back the bodies with how it is at the moment," because what he recognised was that one stone was missing from it. "Normally, the ring from Death holds two stones, a white and a black one. The white as I said could raise the bodies of the dead, and the black one could bring their souls back. So, when combined the two stones could bring any person you liked back from the dead without having to fear any repercussions." That was also why you had to pay with your own life and soul when you made a deal with a demon, equivalent exchange was the due because otherwise, Death would throw a fit.

Harry was momentarily shocked speechless "Well it seems like he did…" Harry muttered placing the ring on his left ring finger where it instantly shrunk to his size. "What do we do now?"

Now that he felt well enough again and had his body fully back under his control he was eager to know what Lucifer had planned.

"How about a visit to America?" Lucifer asked with a devious grin. Oh yes, they could give the Winchesters a heart attack.

"Sounds good to me but first we have something to do here," Harry replied with an equally devious grin. When Lucifer raised an eyebrow in question, he walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Lucifer's smile broadened even more upon hearing what Harry planned.

Lucifer had to admit that coming here to England might just prove to be the best thing he ever did, Harry was a lot of fun to be around.


	3. Revenge is Mine

# Chapter 3: Revenge is Mine

 

_Lucifer had to admit that coming here to England might just prove to be the best thing he ever did, Harry was a lot of fun to be around._

 

On the endless planes from where you could not only see that one universe but also each and every one of its' endless possibilities (although nearly all of them were void of life and those which still housed life were dying), a beautiful woman stood, observing two boys entering a house with a smile. True, one of them was not really a boy, but that was only a mere technicality.

An old looking man with a cane in his hand appeared behind the woman.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" he snapped.

"Yes, it was" she replied in a soft voice turning around to the man. "Have you looked at the other possibilities? Each and every single one a failure, dying…destroyed! I **_HAD_** to do something."

"But did it _HAVE_ to be _him_?" Death whined (although would deny ever doing such a thing until his own death). "You know what Harry is destined to become."

"And it is because of that, that he is perfect. Have you ever watched him? Brother, what do you fear? That he will tip the balance? He doesn't care about people as long as they don't end up on his bad side, or do anything to harm the boy," she walked over to him with a smile and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Trust me, this is for the best. I'm tired of watching the universe die over and over again. God might have decided to retire and not care anymore, but I still do."

"Are you sure about this?" Death asked sceptically

Destiny simply nodded, upon which Death sighed. He wasn't entirely convinced, but it was already too late anyway so he could do nothing against it even if he wanted to.

"You'll see, they will have some hard times, but in the end it will work out brother; for you, Harry, and Lucifer," with that, she turned back around and continued watching the two boys and how their fate unfolded, a fate full of surprises, darkness and no a small amount of death, but also one of love and family. Yes, she was sure that this time that spoiled brat Michael would not succeed in eradicating all life in his attempt to wage war and kill his brother, and yes it had been Michael who started their petty war each and every time.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Lucifer both sat on the couch in the living room watching some game show on TV, Harry's head resting in Lucifer's lap who was contently playing with the boy's hair when they heard the front door opening to let Vernon in who inevitably had to get home at some point. Smirking at his first real friend, Harry sat up and turned off the TV while Lucifer sealed the house with a flick of his hand, now that everyone was in place no one, and nothing would get in, or out of the house without his say so.

"Hey, horsey, why don't you go and get your narwhal of a son down here?" Harry said with a gleam in his eyes while walking over to the kitchen.

Lucifer in the meantime went to convince the other whale to move into the living room.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Vernon snarled.

"Say, Harry, was he always that dim?" Lucifer asked with a frown towards the kitchen, from where Harry just returned with a quite large selection of knives in his hand.

Hearing the question, Harry snorted. "His main occupation is stuffing himself with the greasiest stuff he can get his fat fingers on so what do you think?" he retorted.

"Fair point. Where is that horse-faced bitch? It can't take that long to get that pig down here," Lucifer snarled in impatience.

"Hey aunt Tuney, should you and that son of yours not appear down here within the next minute I'll gut that fat pig you call your husband!" Harry shouted up towards the first floor. Lucifer chuckled softly. As if coming down here would save him, or any of them really.

Petunia and Dudley must have broken some kind of record with how quickly they appeared in the living room.

"Please don't kill him. We'll do everything you want" Petunia started to plead, but it was in vain.

Harry stood there twirling one of the larger knives he had brought from the kitchen in his hand before he, without any further ado, or showing any sign of hesitation, rammed it straight into Vernon's abdomen. The man in question cried out in pain going onto his knees.

"NO!" Petunia shouted trying to run to her husband's aid but was stopped by Lucifer, while Dudley just stood there watching the proceedings in shock and horror.

"What? Did you really think I would just forgive you for what you did to me during the last ten long years? That I would _REALLY_ leave you here living a comfortable life without _any_ repayment? You know, payback is a bitch," Harry laughed darkly. "Oh no, you're going to pay for every single thing you did to me, and once you're dead…I think there's already three racks waiting for you down in hell, what do you say Lucifer?"

"Of course, Alastair always needs new test subjects," Lucifer sniggered.

"Hmm, but first I want to have some more fun with them," the malicious grin Harry sported sent a shiver down Lucifer's spine. Oh, Harry was perfect. On the one hand, he was an innocent child, but on the other, there was a darkness within him that could match his darkest demons. Despite that, he was as much despised by his family as he was himself. Lucifer didn't know why but he would stay with this boy and protect him, even if it meant he had to go up against Death and Destiny herself to do it.

Harry, however, turned with a smile towards his uncle before he with a sharp movement upwards, drew the knife out of the man, resulting in blood splattering everywhere and the man's intestines falling to the floor. Vernon fell forwards onto his hands before falling to his side because of the shock and the pain. He lay there whimpering, blood starting to pile around him.

"Hey Dudley, look, dinner is served. Eat up!" Harry commanded his cousin in a jovial tone and with a smile as if he hadn't just slit his own uncle. "Come on, it's still warm, aren't you hungry?"

A small whimper escaped the other boy while he backed away from Harry.

"You're crazy…" the boy muttered over and over again in panic.

"Oh come on Dudley, don't spoil my fun," Harry threw his hands in the air.

Lucifer who had observed the entire thing from the armchair he sat in, chuckled lowly before he stood up and walked up behind Harry.

"You know I left you a nice little gift before Death pulled me out of you and gave me my own body," he softly whispered in Harry's ear.

"A gift? Oh, I've never received a gift before…what is it?" Harry turned around and looked Lucifer straight in the eyes, his happiness evident.

Lucifer smiled slyly, he liked Harry more and more with every passing day. For one the ruthlessness the boy showed when it came to those who wronged him, but then he was also still an innocent child as it was displayed right now. Then there was the fact that he was also brilliant and desired to learn everything he could. The discussions they held, Harry even managed to surprise him from time to time.

"The gift to wield Hellfire," he replied sweeping with his hand over Harry's right arm before softly grabbing his wrist hand holding it up so that his palm showed upwards. "You need to concentrate. Feel inside yourself, search for the fire burning within you and draw it out. Don't force it, or coax it, work with it, and make it form a ball hovering over your palm."

He watched with delight how not even a minute later a bright ball of hellfire was hovering over Harry's hand.

"Very well done, you're a natural," he smiled.

"It's a funny feeling, but why don't I feel the heat?" Harry asked curiously.

Lucifer held his hand closely over the fire letting the flames lick at it. "That is because of the little side-effect of my gift, it makes you immune to any fire that is hellfire or lower. So, the only types of fire that can affect you are soul fire and holy fire respectively. The first because it attacks the soul and not the body, and the second…well, no one is immune against it."

Harry touched the fire with awe. It didn't hurt him, but it tickled slightly. "Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Try to throw it," Lucifer nudged him.

With a smirk, Harry looked up and at Petunia and with a movement as if it was a regular ball he threw the fire at her. Petunia stared at him wide-eyed but didn't even move though she wouldn't have needed to because the fireball flew past her and hit one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Instantly the entire thing went up in flames that quickly spread to each and every piece of furniture. It raised the temperature in the room to nearly an unbearable degree, well at least for the Dursleys that was who had broken out in sweat at this point. Harry and Lucifer, however, didn't even feel the slightest rise in temperature.

"I think we have to do something about your aim…" Lucifer mused cocking his head.

"Yeah, I never was good at throwing things…catching yes, throwing…not so much," Harry snickered. "But I think we got distracted. Dudley, didn't I tell you to eat up?" he now smirked another fireball in his hand which he threw up in the air before he caught it again.

Dudley, however, only stood there staring at Harry with eyes so wide that they could fall out of their sockets at any moment. Harry observed how a dark stain spread over the other boy's trousers. Snickering Harry threw his ball of fire towards Dudley but again missed resulting in it flying past the boy, through the door, and into the hallway before hitting the stairs. It didn't take long for everything near the point of impact to catch fire, and soon the entire stairway was one massive raging inferno heating up the air even more, resulting in Petunia and Dudley wincing in pain.

"The fire department will have a massive problem," Lucifer snickered. "Hellfire is extremely hard to extinguish. Probably half the neighbourhood will have burned down before it will be quenched."

"Not my problem. Now Dudley, will you do as I said or do I have to get creative?" the glare Harry sent him promised nothing good.

Gulping visibly Dudley finally walked over to his father with shaking steps. To Harry's delight, Vernon was still alive, though it was a good question as to how. With all the blood loss, the shock, and not to mention that Harry had cut him open, it was a real surprise. What neither Harry nor Lucifer knew was that Death in a rare bout of anticipation had ordered his reapers to collect those souls only once the two were through with them.

Dudley, once he reached his father who lay whimpering on the floor knelt down. With a last fearful look at Harry, he grabbed one of his father's organs and started to eat as he was commanded.

"Good boy, now eat up," Harry smirked before turning around to Petunia again.

"W-why are y-you doing this?" she asked with a shaking voice, her face paler than Death's with a slight greenish tint.

"Because, dear aunt," Harry smirked. "You and your family deserve nothing less."

With that, he held out his right hand placing it on his aunt's chest where her heart was. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but suddenly she cried out in pain when fire consumed her and burned from the inside out. She fell on her knees the fire raging inside her screaming like no tomorrow. A few minutes later, her screams became less and finally stopped as she fell dead to the floor her eyes wide in fear and pain.

"Hmm, that leaves only one," Harry turned around.

Dudley was still kneeling by his father doing what Harry ordered him to do, closely watched by Lucifer. Though it was evident to both that it had become harder and harder for the boy to continue. While the fact that the boy had consumed his father's organs and couldn't stomach them had an impact on that, the main reason was that the entire house was one giant raging inferno by now. They could see that the skin of the fat boy was covered in blisters from the heat and flaming red.

"You know Lucifer, we should probably just leave him here burning alive. That will be a good taste of what is to come," Harry walked up to his friend with a smile sneaking his arm around Lucifer's back and leaning against him.

Lucifer draped his arm over Harry's shoulder relishing the closeness to the boy.

"That is a brilliant idea," he said.

With a flick of his hand, he cancelled the sealing wards he had placed on the house to give them the needed privacy. Instantly the fire roared up because of the sudden influx of fresh air and Lucifer wouldn't be surprised if half the neighbourhood went up in flames at the same time. But since he doubted that the fire would eradicate the entire city and therefore break his deal with Death, he didn't really care. Actually, he was quite glad because the neighbours surely knew what was going on in this house, but they did absolutely nothing to help Harry.

"So, you said something about America…" Harry piped up.

That made a devilish grin appear on Lucifer's face. "Oh yes, let's go and give the Winchesters a shock they won't forget any time soon."

Lucifer drew Harry even closer, and in a flurry of pitch-black feathers, they vanished from the house leaving behind an inferno that would consume not only number four Privet Drive, but also twelve other houses resulting in twenty-seven dead, five heavily injured, and thirteen lightly wounded people. It took the fire department the entire night and next morning to get the fire under control, and it wasn't until around two in the afternoon that it was finally extinguished. The whole thing would be the main topic of conversations for the next few weeks to come. After thorough investigations of the case, it was filed away as an accident where a malfunctioning gas stove exploded and started a fire in the kitchen that quickly spread to the rest of the house not giving the occupants enough time to get out and ended up killing the entire family. The neighbourhood was divided on whether to mourn the loss of such a lovely, decent, respectable family or be glad that they were gone as not many actually liked the Dursley's.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer flew from England towards America, taking a detour over Iceland, Greenland, and Canada, to give Harry, who had never before left Privet Drive a small sightseeing tour. Harry whom he held firmly in his arms watched the landscape they flew over with awe. They saw a group of whales before the coast of Greenland gliding through the water, and seals sunbathing on the shore.

"I wish I could fly like you," Harry suddenly said with a slightly sad voice.

Lucifer thought about that a moment before he answered. "Since you have no wings, I could teach you how to fly with the aid of magic," he mused.

"That is possible?" Harry still had problems accepting that magic really existed, what was possible to do with it and what not.

"Harry, the only limitation you have with magic is your imagination. You can do practically everything you want as long as you have enough power to do it," he explained.

Hearing that Harry hummed lowly. "Can we land for a moment? I'd like to try something," he finally said.

"Sure," Lucifer slowed down and gracefully landed on a cliff before letting Harry down.

Harry walked a few feet away from Lucifer, closed his eyes and concentrated. Lucifer watched this with interest wanting to know what Harry was up to. It took a few minutes in which Lucifer started to wonder what was supposed to happen when to his shock and surprise raven black wings grew from Harry's shoulder blades. About another minute later, they had reached a wingspread of over fifteen feet when they stopped growing. Harry opened his eyes. With a smile, he flapped them a few times to test them, and get a feeling for how to properly use them.

Lucifer on the other hand just stared at him wide-eyed before starting to laugh hard.

"You, Harry James Potter, are completely impossible," he finally drawled out slowly walking over to Harry inspecting his wings.

"What?" Harry laughed. "I said that I wish I could fly like you and you were the one who said that my only limitations are my imagination."

"For someone who believed that magic doesn't exist you're extremely good in accessing it," Lucifer wondered, but Harry shrugged.

"I just used the same technique you taught me to access the hellfire only that I looked for my magic instead. Why, was that wrong?" he asked apprehensively.

That made Lucifer laugh again. "Far from it, I was just surprised. Normally witches or wizards need years of training, meditation, and learning to access their magic in the way you just offhandedly did," he shook his head in disbelief, his smile never leaving his face. "But enough of that for now. Don't you want to try out your new wings? Don't worry I'll make sure that you don't get hurt," he assured a slightly apprehensive Harry

Harry nodded and flapped with his wings until he took off. At first, he stumbled a bit until he figured out how to beat his wings for a smooth flight. He flew a few rounds under Lucifer's watchful gaze and even tried a few harmless aerial stunts when he was confronted with a problem.

"Um, Lucifer…I have no idea how to land…!" he called out.

Lucifer snorted. "Already flying like a bird but doesn't know how to land."

"This isn't funny!" Harry huffed.

"Slow down, position your wings and yourself vertically and beat them once so that you come to a standstill and land on your feet," Lucifer explained shouting up to Harry. He just couldn't keep a smirk off his face while he did so.

Harry did as he was instructed and managed to land on his feet somehow, but stumbled and would have fallen on his ass hadn't it been for Lucifer's quick reaction, he was caught by the angel.

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough, but for your first time it was excellent," Lucifer explained.

"Thank you," Harry replied while blushing slightly before smacking Lucifer lightly on the arm.

Lucifer yelped in surprise "What was that for?!"

"That was for earlier, prat," Harry huffed

Lucifer laughed "So, do you want to fly on your own, or do you want me to carry you?" he smirked

"I think I'll fly a bit on my own thank you, it's pretty fun to do."

"Okay, but tell me if you get exhausted, I don't want you to crash mid-flight," Lucifer said with a stern voice.

Harry nodded before he took off again. Lucifer only shook his head but followed right after him. They continued their journey to America though now at a far slower pace since Harry wasn't used to flying. To Lucifer's astonishment, Harry managed to fly the entire way from Greenland to the American continent. Though he became aware that Harry was exhausted and so he suggested another break so Harry could rest and get something to eat, he did have to eat something after all.

Therefore, they landed in a small Canadian town. After Lucifer showed Harry how to phase out his wings without dismissing and then having to regrow them so that he could access them at any time without being in the way, they ate something and rested after. About two hours later, they continued their journey. Though Harry opted to be carried by Lucifer because the long flight and the meal had tired him. While Harry slept some, Lucifer flew in the direction he could sense Sam Winchester, since the man was initially his designated vessel he had a connection to him and could always tell where the man was. Shortly before they arrived and having slept several hours, Harry woke up as if he knew that they soon would reach their destination.

A few minutes later Lucifer landed on the roof of an old and run down factory.

"Okay, this is strange. I can feel that the Winchesters are here but at the same time they are not," he said looking around.

Harry also looked around after Lucifer had let him down, but all he could see was an empty ruinous factory.

"What would they want here anyway? I mean there is nothing except this ruin of a factory," that was when something caught his eye. "Hey, look there, this is strange, a car's parked in front of that building," he said pointing towards the car he had seen.

"This is Dean's Impala," Lucifer mused.

Lucifer and Harry who had called forth his wings again swept down to where the car was parked. Lucifer walked around it looking at it as if it held the answer, but he couldn't find anything.

"Do you think they went into this warehouse?" Harry asked.

"Probably, but be careful, I can sense a third presence inside. However, I can't tell who or what it is," Lucifer explained while walking towards the door of the warehouse.

He opened the door and entered it followed by Harry who looked around curiously. Yet, the warehouse they went in was completely empty, not even a crate or something like that lay about, only water, which was pooling on the floor.

"This third signature…it is familiar but…" he shook his head, luckily, he had Harry and himself completely concealed so that not even Michael would be able to find them, so it was unlikely that the third person he could feel would be able to sense him. "Harry, I want to try something, but you have to hold onto me for it and don't let go until I say so, okay?" he finally said.

Harry nodded and firmly placed his arms around Lucifer, trusting him so much that he didn't even question what the archangel was about to do. Lucifer put his arms around Harry and a moment later using Sam's signature as a beacon they vanished and found themselves in…a game show?

Harry and Lucifer suddenly sat on seats surrounded by many other people cheering. Down on the stage were both Sam and Dean both fixed to the floor by boots on small platforms, while in front of each of them was a buzzer, and embedded to the ground were rods with metal balls at the end of them. To the right was a scoreboard that read 20 and behind the two was a blue door over which stood something written in Japanese that Harry didn't understand. Flanking the entrance were two scantily dressed Japanese woman wearing devil horns, Lucifer snorted when he saw that.

"Where the hell are we?" Harry was utterly confused.

"Seemingly in a Japanese live game show called Nutcracker," Lucifer replied equally confused. "At least according to the writing over the door. But I know that we're definitely not in Japan right now."

Right at that moment, the blue door opened and a Japanese man came out dressed in a silver suit over a blue shirt.

"Let's play NUTCRACKER!" the man shouted upon which the audience cheered and applauded.

Sam and Dean, on the other hand, seemed to be as equally confused as Harry and Lucifer. Dean looked from his fixed feet to his brother before seeing the scoreboard. Sam had just recognised their situations when the game show host drew a small stack of cards from an inside pocket of his jacket and addressed him.

"Sam Winchester…" he began before asking a question in Japanese.

"What did he say? I didn't understand a word," Harry whispered to Lucifer.

"He asked what the name of the demon was that Sam chose over his own brother" Lucifer translated with an ease that earned him a strange look from Harry. "What? Did you think I just sat in my cage and twiddled my thumbs? I speak every human language, dead or alive."

Harry rolled his eyes looking back to what was happening on the stage. In the meantime, the game show host had started a countdown, which was shown on the scoreboard. Sam, however, had no idea what the man wanted from him and tried to tell him that he didn't understand Japanese. The game show host on the other hand only repeated the question leaving a stunned Sam and Dean.

"Is he screwing with me?" Sam asked in his confusion, but Dean could only shrug, looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

To their chagrin right at that moment, the countdown reached zero. The game show host again said something in Japanese of which Harry only understood "Ruby", which he assumed was the correct answer to the question.

"I'm sorry, Sam Winchester," the game master said in English with a bow of his head.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Sam asked now completely confused, but the game host only held a hand in front of his mouth to hide his smirk for the show.

Harry and Lucifer observed this with interest when suddenly the rod with the ball at the end shot up and hit Sam right in the groin.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," Harry said with a snicker.

"The name says it all…Nutcracker" Lucifer laughed, he had no idea where they were or who had created this, but he had to admit that he found the entire situation hilarious.

Sam, on the other hand, was not as amused as he was bowled over in pain. Dean's eyes nearly bulged out when he saw what this game show was about before worry for his brother took over.

"Sam?" he asked.

But before he could get an answer from his brother the game master went over to one of the showgirls who hold up a bag of what seemed to be chips of some sort.

"They are advertising those shrimp chips," Lucifer explained when he saw the questioning glance Harry shot him.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked in the meantime, but Sam only stared at him in disbelief.

Dean once again assessed their situation to find a way out when suddenly the blue door opened again, revealing a dopey looking man in a beige trench coat. Lucifer suddenly sat straight in his seat staring at the man who just entered.

"Is this another trick?" Sam inquired.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?" the man replied looking confusedly back and forth between Sam and Dean.

"Who is this?" Harry was on high alert now so to speak, he never had seen Lucifer this tense.

"Castiel, he's an angel. It is a good thing that I concealed us, or we would have a problem," Lucifer replied but didn't lose his tenseness.

That was until he saw what happened next. Castiel obviously wanted to get the Winchesters out of this TV show land when he was zapped out of the picture like one of those old TV screens that were shut off. Now Lucifer was on high alert because only very few beings could sap an angel away as it just happened.

"That should be impossible," he muttered.

"What?" Harry shifted closer to Lucifer, not because out of fear but he knew that should they have to make a hasty exit it was better to stay close to his friend.

"Only an archangel could zap away another angel like that," Lucifer said when his face suddenly lightened up, and he actually started to laugh.

That however confused Harry completely. "What?"

"Oh, this is beyond anything. I know now who is behind all of this, only one Angel is devious enough to pull such a stunt," Lucifer laughed.

"Who?" Harry didn't know what to think at the moment.

First Lucifer is all tense and behaved as if he wanted to leave as fast as possible. Now he was laughing.

"My brother, Gabriel," Lucifer smirked. "He was always a prankster and this entire thing…it bears his hallmarks."

Harry remembered him, Lucifer didn't talk much about his family but Gabriel he mentioned once, and that he was the only one he had gotten along with. That, however, didn't appease Harry the slightest little bit. "Aren't you worried that he might find us here? I mean when I understood you correctly, this is his little world here so wouldn't he know that we're here?"

"No, as I said I masked our presence, he would have to know that we are here to find us, but I highly doubt that he does or we wouldn't be sitting here anymore," Lucifer shook his head.

"If you say so…" Harry muttered before redirecting his attention to the show.

It seemed that the game master had just asked Dean a question. Sam, on the other hand, had apparently figured out what Lucifer's lovely brother wanted them to do; Play the game. That meant for Dean that he would have to answer the question correctly and in Japanese nonetheless.

"Do you know what the question was?" Harry asked amusedly. When Lucifer said that it was alright for them to be here he had relaxed, why shouldn't he amuse himself.

"He asked whether their parents would still be alive if Sam were never born," Lucifer snickered.

Just in the last second, Dean hit the buzzer in front of him and somehow managed to give an answer in Japanese. The game master asked for confirmation, which Dean nodded yes.

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" the game master announced after a dramatic break throwing his cards into the air.

"Oh, what a pity, and here I hoped Dean received the same treatment as Sam," Harry pouted.

Lucifer smirked when with a small wave of his hand the mechanism triggered and hit Dean with full force. Now it was upon Dean to groan in pain while Harry snickered. That was when suddenly the entire scene shifted and set into something that looked like an advertisement. It was set up in a park where Sam was playing basketball with some other men when turned around and looked in their direction.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Dean came running up to him. "You were the one who said to play along, so…" he nudged him.

Sam looked down in obvious discomfort, swallowing hard while Dean went back to running.

"I…" Sam then began. "Got…genital…herpes," he finally brought out.

Lucifer and Harry looked at each other before both broke out in heavy laughter.

"But now I take twice-daily Herpexia…to reduce my chances of passing it on," Sam continued, which resulted in the two observers laughing even harder.

"Oh, this is rich" Harry brought out between bouts of laughter. "That's perfect blackmailing material."

That was when the voice of an announcer echoed around them.

"Patient's should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhoea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea," he announced.

What Sam said next the two didn't even hear because they lay on the ground next to each other having a hard time breathing due to laughing so hard.

"Where the hell does your brother get such ideas?" Harry finally asked after having cooled down enough.

"I have no idea, but I surely will ask him," Lucifer replied wiping a few stray tears from his eyes.

The next thing they saw was that they had landed in some kind of sitcom when suddenly Castiel showed up again, though he looked a bit beaten up. He just wanted to warn Sam and Dean that the "Trickster" they were dealing with is not what he seemed to be when said trickster showed up and silenced him before sending him back to where he broke out from before. After that, he went on giving Sam and Dean a speech on how they should play their roles in the real world as the vessels for Michael and Lucifer so that those two would finally get over with their fight. Lucifer especially watched this with anticipation.

"When we do that the world will end!" Sam threw in.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that?" Gabriel questioned. "Who popped Lucifer out of the box, hmm? …Look it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with."

"Heaven or hell. Which side are you on?" Dean suddenly asked.

"I'm not on either side" Gabriel retorted.

He made it quite clear that he wouldn't take a side in this war, but Dean didn't believe him. This went on until Dean accused him of being someone's bitch. This was something he shouldn't have done because Gabriel was now pissed. Lucifer knew one thing, it was that you should never piss off the other archangel. Gabriel could be very vindictive and even more creative in his retaliation when he was angry.

"Lucifer? Are you alright?" Harry questioned. Lucifer didn't let it show, but he could feel that what Gabriel had said affected him and he couldn't blame him for it, Gabriel was the last one of his family he had any resemblance of a connection to after all.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright" Lucifer answered after a moment though Harry didn't really believe him. So, instead of speaking about that matter anymore he snuck his arm around Lucifer's back and leant against him, knowing that Lucifer liked that.

During the next show, which was a bad imitation of some crappy cop show, Sam and Dean tried to stab Gabriel. Harry could only wonder how those two idiots thought that it would work since their pet angel said he was more than an ordinary trickster. However, they found out who and what the trickster really was when in the next episode Sam was transferred into Dean's Impala as a twisted version of the "Knight Rider" series.

Lucifer watched slightly angry at how they managed to trap Gabriel in a circle of holy fire, the only thing that even an archangel can't get past. After popping the pocket dimension, he had created and bringing them back to the warehouse, Gabriel finally confessed to the Winchesters who he really was.

"What did Daddy say when you joined the Pagans?" Dean asked.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything," Gabriel replied.

Lucifer upon hearing that sighed. As sad as it was, it was the truth. God stopped caring about them a long time ago. Harry feeling the tempest in him leaned even closer to him in a show of comfort. They had just heard the last part of Dean's statement insulting Lucifer and Michael profoundly. Though that was not what affected Lucifer the most, it was what Gabriel replied.

"You don't know anything about my family. I loved my father, my brothers. Loved them, but watching them turn on each other…tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it, okay?" he said with so much hurt in his voice that it made Lucifer tremble. "So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it" Sam countered.

"It can't be stopped!"

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers try to kill each other, thanks to you!" Gabriel raged when he suddenly went stock-still fear and panic written all over his face.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise not knowing what was suddenly wrong. Gabriel on the other hand slowly turned around and looked into a dark corner from where two children around the age of eleven emerged. One had messy black hair and emerald green eyes, but that was not the one he stared at. The other one with blond hair and ice blue eyes caught his attention.

"Lucifer," he whispered.

Sam and Dean instantly whipped around and stared at the two children too. It was probably their luck that they were unarmed; otherwise, they were bound to have done something incredibly stupid.

"Gabriel…" Lucifer drawled out with a blank face revealing no emotion, flicking his hand and extinguishing the fire that surrounded his brother. "It probably doesn't mean anything to you, but I'm truly sorry. Don't worry this is probably the last time you'll see me…same for you Sam. Michael…he can stay in heaven or go to hell for all I care…" he sighed deeply before turning to Harry. "Come, Harry we should leave," and in a flurry of black feathers, they vanished leaving behind three stunned men who could only stare at the point the two had been just moments ago in shock and surprise.

"Did…did **_Lucifer_** just say that he was sorry?" Sam finally brought out.

"Apparently," was the only thing Gabriel could answer to that.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry didn't know, and didn't care where they landed; the only thing he knew was that it was in a living room where a large sofa and several chairs stood in front of a huge fireplace. Knowing exactly how Lucifer felt right now, he directed him to the couch and sat down together with him.

Gabriel's words had hurt Lucifer more than he would probably ever admit, but Harry knew nonetheless, whether it was because of that bond they shared or because of some other weird reason…he didn't care. What he did however know was that he would never leave Lucifer. The archangel had stayed with him and helped him when he was at his worst. So it was only fair that he did the same for him. He just sat there with him, giving him comfort and showing him that he wouldn't leave or abandon him, he just sat there leaned against him, drawing soothing circles over Lucifer's back. He didn't know for how long they just sat there on the couch each of them lost in their own thoughts, but at some point, Harry fell asleep.


	4. Ringing Hell's Bells

# Chapter 4: Ringing Hell's Bells

 

_He didn't know for how long they just sat there on the couch each of them lost in their own thoughts, but at some point, Harry fell asleep._

 

### Dumbledore’s office

Dumbledore was in a right state, he was pacing his office agitatedly an edition of the Little Whinging Post lying on his desk with a large photo of a burning neighbourhood on the front page. The article reported that a fire having its origin in Number 4 Privet Drive had consumed twelve houses and had killed over two dozen people including the Dursleys. In the article, it said that the fire was an accident, but Dumbledore highly doubted that even if he hadn't been able to investigate it any further yet. However, a normal fire wouldn't have spread that quickly and would have been much easier to extinguish. So no, that fire didn't have a natural source.

That wasn't the worst of it though. The worst thing was that Dumbledore had no idea what had happened to his little weapon. Had Potter been in the middle of the fire? Had he managed to escape or had he burned together with the Dursleys? Unfortunately, he had no idea, the fire department and the police having not being able to determine just whether the boy had been within the house at the time of the fire or not. Also, all of the many instruments he had in his office and that had been calibrated to monitor Potter had ceased to work at precisely the same time.

It was a nightmare; he needed Potter for his plans to work out. He had had everything planned out; even the fact that the Dursleys would abuse the boy. The abuse was supposed to keep him weak, downtrodden, and meek so that he would risk his own life for others without hesitation. In his first year, he was supposed to confront Voldemort whom Dumbledore would lure to Hogwarts with the Philosophers Stone. This was supposed to be one of the many trials to come only for him to die willingly in the end at the hand of Voldemort so that the Horcrux in Potter would be destroyed and he – Dumbledore – could defeat Voldemort and be hailed as the saviour of the magical world again. Thus would begin his reign over the magicals of Britain and if he could just find the other deathly hallows he would be immortal and the master of death, then his reign would be cemented forever. He could ensure everyone, and everything was exactly as he liked it, for the greater good. Him upon an untouchable pedestal with all the other races including the muggles bowing at his feet.

However, all that wouldn't come to pass had Potter really died in that fire. Dumbledore could only hope that the Hogwarts letter would write itself out once the boy turned eleven. Until then he would have to wait patiently for any news that would tell him whether the Potter heir was still alive or not.

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry woke up, he found himself laying in a huge, soft and cosy bed to his surprise. He could feel Lucifer lying right next to him along with an arm protectively curled around him. Not wanting this moment to be over he cuddled even closer to Lucifer, a content hum escaping him.

"Harry…thank you," Lucifer suddenly said after a moment in a soft voice.

Hearing that Harry finally opened his eyes looking at Lucifer surprised.

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"For…everything I think. Others would have probably run for the hills in fear upon learning who I am…but you stayed. Not only that…but last night…" Lucifer closed his eyes not wanting to admit what had happened the night before, but it turned out that it wasn't necessary.

Harry placed a finger over Lucifer's lips silencing him while smiling at him. It was now Lucifer's turn to look him straight in the eyes surprised.

"Lucifer, you did far more for me. Hell, you even saved my life, and this was the least I could do," he explained in an equally soft voice. "Don't worry you don't need to explain yourself," he said before he started to snicker. "I highly doubt that you'd be able to scare me away anyway, so it seems that you're stuck with me."

Lucifer answered that by drawing Harry even closer. "There is one thing I'm wondering about for quite some time now…when I told you my name, you only said you knew…but how did you know?"

Harry chuckled lowly. "I could see your wings, and having learned a few things about angels in religion class at school it didn't take much to add up everything I saw and heard from you to come to a conclusion about who you were. You know your wings are beautiful," he muttered sneaking an arm around Lucifer to softly touch one of Lucifer's wings. He had six of them, each of which the feathers were pitch black at the base becoming a deep red towards the ends that seemed to emit a low glow.

Lucifer inhaled sharply, his eyes widening before he started to purr like a cat when Harry began to stroke his wing. The wings of an angel were highly sensitive to touch and usually touching the wing of an angel was frowned upon on the heavenly plane as it was seen as a breach of personal space, but with Harry it was different. How Harry was even able to touch them since they were phased out was a mystery to him, but he had to admit that he liked it very much and he shifted his wing to give Harry better access.

They lay there contentedly for a bit longer until Harry's stomach suddenly started to rumble, complaining that it hadn't had anything to eat after their pit stop in Canada. That made Lucifer snicker lowly.

"It seems that someone is in dire need of something to eat," he grinned. "Come on! In the wardrobe are a few new clothes for you though we probably will have to go shopping within the next few days."

Harry who had reluctantly untangled himself from Lucifer and was now on his way to the bathroom stopped in his tracks and looked at the angel incredulously. He blinked a few times trying to comprehend if he had just heard what he thought he had before he started to laugh uproariously.

"What?" Lucifer asked indignantly.

"Sorry, but I just imagined you walking through a mall shopping for clothes and packed with bags," Harry answered once his laughter died down.

Lucifer's answer consisted of throwing a pillow at Harry with a growl. Harry however swiftly caught it before it could even hit him.

"I told you that I'm better at catching things," he snickered before throwing it back and missing the bed spectacularly. Laughing he walked into the bathroom.

Lucifer lay on his side, his head propped on his hand as he watched Harry retreat into the bathroom. He still couldn't say what drew him to Harry, but he had to admit that it couldn't have been someone better. The boy had stayed with him last night seemingly knowing how he had felt. Instead of saying anything that wouldn't have been appreciated, he had merely given him silent company showing him that he cared. That didn't even put into mind the boy's personality, it fit his so well it was as if they were made for each other.

Though what his brother Gabriel said…it had hurt a lot hearing that, more than he would ever admit. He wished that there was a way to mend bridges and make up for what had happened so many centuries ago, but for the life of him he couldn't come up with an idea. The only consolation was that his brother hadn't had to watch them fight again if he had any say in this matter, and since he was one of the two parties in this fight, he did. It was as he had said in the warehouse; Michael could stuff it where the sun didn't shine.

He lay there trying to decide what to do in regards to Gabriel when Harry emerged from the bathroom with damp hair, apparently having taken a shower at least. Lucifer observed how he walked with only a towel wrapped around his midsection towards the walk-in wardrobe. Healing him had really done wonders for the boy. The scars had vanished completely, and he didn't need his glasses anymore. He also seemingly had grown a bit and wasn't as scrawny as he was when he saw him for the first time thanks to regular and healthy meals.

"Hey, are you going to stay in bed all day?" a now dressed Harry asked pulling the covers back. "I'm quite hungry now, and I have no idea where I can get something to eat here. That reminds me…where are we anyway?" he asked while walking over to the window and looking out

Harry couldn't see anything that could tell him where he was though, all he could see was a garden so vast that he had no idea where it ended. The only other thing that he could see was the sun standing high in the sky, so it was probably sometime around noon, hence why it was understandable that he was hungry, their pit stop in Canada had now been over a day ago.

Lucifer shot him a glare for pulling the covers away from him, but Harry was unimpressed by it, so he got up and dressed. "We're at a mansion belonging to a demon called Crowley."

"Are you sure that we can stay here? Won't he become angry?" Harry asked concerned.

"Do I look like I care? What is he supposed to do? Stare me to death?" Lucifer laughed while they exited the bedroom. "No, I doubt that he even knows that we're here."

"Ah yes, do you?" suddenly a third voice asked.

Harry's head snapped up. In the corridor to the bedroom stood a dark-haired man of average height wearing an expensive looking black suit and an equally black coat over it.

"Crowley," Lucifer drawled out.

"Lucifer…what are you doing in my house?" the man demanded to know.

"We needed somewhere to stay over the night, and your house was closest. Don't worry, after having eaten something we'll be out again, and you'll have your manor back for yourself," Lucifer retorted.

Harry however not knowing what to think of the demon walked over to Lucifer much to Crowley's surprise.

"Since when do you bother with humans? Shouldn't you be out trying to convince Sam Winchester to become your vessel?" he asked confused doing a double check to see if it really was really Lucifer standing in front of him.

"I don't need Winchester anymore, and before you ask, I also don't care about Michael and his petty little temper tantrum," Lucifer scoffed.

"Ah yes, are you now into children? I thought you had more class than that," Crowley said disgustedly.

Lilith had been the only demon who had found pleasure in possessing innocent children for which she was very much disliked from the other demons. Many people would be surprised, but even demons had an unspoken codex, one that included leaving children alone. Children were no use to them after all, they were either too moody, or the younger ones tended to cry without end and without reason so that it wasn't any fun torturing them. So no demon in their right state of his mind went anywhere near them. That Lucifer now went against it…let's say it wouldn't win him any popularity.

"If you need to know this is a custom made body and it wasn't my choice that it is the one of a child," Lucifer growled.

Harry sensing the distress rising in Lucifer leaned against him and snuck an arm around him. Lucifer instantly calming down draped an arm protectively around the boy's shoulders in reply. Crowley observed that with interest not knowing what to think about the entire situation, not only was Lucifer content having a human of all things around him, but he also seemed to protect the boy.

"Crowley, if you want to interrogate me further we have to relocate it to the kitchen, Harry needs something to eat."

Crowley decided that it would be beneficial to play along for now. That way he would learn more about what was going on, and that could be highly valuable for him. Sure, initially, he wanted to get rid of Lucifer as fast as possible, but it was evident that Lucifer was not as everyone thought him to be, protecting and caring for a human boy was proof enough. So it was in his best interest to learn the new status quo before acting upon it in any way. It wouldn't do to try anything without knowing all the details after all and add in the fact that Lucifer was an archangel and far more powerful than he was, after all, no he wouldn't do anything just yet.

So with him leading the way the three of them went to the kitchen.

"Alisha," Crowley called out. Seconds later, a female demon appeared looking at him awaiting her orders. "I need a meal for three persons," Crowley just told her. She quickly went to work bustling around the kitchen.

To Harry who had sat down at the table together with Lucifer it looked like the female demon, Alisha, was used to cooking. He observed her with interest.

"So no cleansing the surface of the earth from humans? The last I heard you wanted to eradicate them all and now I find you together with a human boy in my bedroom," Crowley continued questioning Lucifer with a gleam in his eyes that told them he thought that they did more than merely sleep during the night.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the demon's suspicion; it wasn't his business what Lucifer and Harry did – or didn't do in this case – after all.

"And bereft me of my amusement? No thank you. I find it far more entertaining to let them live," Lucifer snickered.

"Then is there a reason why the boy is following you like a good little puppy?" Crowley pressed further.

It wasn't Lucifer who reacted to this but Harry himself.

"You know Crowley…up to now I quite liked you, but should you continue thinking that I'm following Lucifer around like a _good little puppy_ this will change and quite quickly at that too," Harry replied with a smirk that would have any lesser demon run in fear.

"Do you really think that I'm frightened of a small, weak little boy?" Crowley laughed. "You'll soon find out that I'm so far above your league that I could crush you with a mere wave of my hand."

Lucifer looked at Crowley before he turned to Harry but still didn't say anything. He knew very well that if Harry wanted to be taken seriously, he needed to stand his own ground. If he would intervene every time, Harry would quickly be seen as a weak spot and quite a few demons as well as angels or other supernatural beings would gladly exploit that fact. For now, he would merely watch how Harry handled this situation.

Harry's smirk on the other hand only broadened, not even the slightest little bit put out by the threats of the demon. His very own uncle had made sure that he didn't even blink when threatened with death. Oh no, the man had sent so many threats his way that he was immune to them.

So he stayed silent holding out his right hand, and to the surprise of Crowley a dagger appeared out of thin air shortly later and fell into the boy's hand. After that, Harry pulled a small vial out of the pocket of his trousers and poured a bit of the content over the blade of the dagger making sure that it was completely covered with the liquid. The vial he put back into the pocket he got it from before he held out his left hand and inflamed the dagger with hellfire. Though to the surprise of all three and shock of Crowley and Lucifer, the fire was not a normal one, but the flames were tinted blue instead.

"Huh…interesting," he muttered holding his left hand over the flames as he had done when Lucifer had introduced him to his ability to wield hellfire.

Lucifer when he saw what Harry was about to do, was on the verge of shouting out to him to stop and to try and get the dagger away from him. That was when he became aware that absolutely nothing was happening when Harry held his hand over the flames at first. To his utter shock, the fire suddenly engulfed Harry's left hand, but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. He watched how Harry turned his hand in all directions to look at what was happening when with a sudden flick of his wrist he extinguished the flames covering his hand completely.

Crowley on the other hand only sat there staring at Harry with eyes so vast that one had to fear that they might fall out of their sockets.

"So, where were we? Ah yes, you thought that you could frighten me with death threats. Do you want to reconsider that or do I need to…convince you?" he asked jovially twirling the dagger in his hand.

"Uhm Harry…do you even have an idea what kind of fire that is?" Lucifer asked cautiously.

"Had I to make a guess I'd say holy oil inflamed by hellfire but don't ask me why it is blue and not red…" Harry replied cocking his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because, Harry, it's soul fire…" Lucifer stated but was interrupted by Crowley.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" he rasped out.

The thought that he was far above the boy power wise went out through the window the second he had seen him being completely unaffected from touching the soul fire. He knew one thing, and that was to stay the hell away from soul fire as far as possible, and he doubted that Lucifer thought any different on that topic because no one with a soul was immune to it. Since all living beings had a soul…. Usually, the fire should have caused the boy immeasurable pain and agony burning his soul while killing him slowly the second he touched it. However, he played with it as if it was nothing, and considering that he was a follower, lover, apprentice or whatever else of Lucifer…he did not pity anyone who manages to piss one of them off, or probably both.

"My name's Harry Potter," he said to Crowley before looking at Lucifer. "Didn't you say that soul fire was one of those that could still hurt me?"

"That should be the case, yes, and normally once it latched onto a soul it burns until nothing remains and cannot be extinguished through any means," Lucifer explained still eying the dagger warily. Soul fire when burning a soul left nothing behind. So a human consumed by it wouldn’t get to heaven or hell but cease to exist altogether.

Harry seeing that swiped with his hand over the blade of the dagger and extinguished the flames with it before placing the knife on the table. Closely observing that Crowley suddenly started to laugh resulting in both Harry and Lucifer looking at him incredulously.

"Dumbledore will certainly have a heart attack should he ever learn of this," he said once he calmed down again.

At the same time, Alisha who had been cooking the entire time came over and placed a plate in front of each of them before vanishing. On them was something that Harry could clearly identify as beef with seasonal vegetables and potatoes.

"Who is Dumbledore?" Lucifer and Harry asked simultaneously picking up their cutlery and starting to eat.

That surprised Crowley who started to eat as well. "You don't know?" he asked Harry but only received a shaking of his head because he had a full mouth. "Where have you lived the last ten years?"

"With my very  _caring_  relatives," Harry growled sarcastically after swallowing.

"So  _those_  are Alastair's three new customers on his VIP racks. I have to say that you did a pretty good job, Lucifer. They arrived in a right state," Crowley chuckled.

Lucifer however snorted. "My only involvement in that consisted of watching and making sure that they didn't escape," he said with a smirk.

"Wait, you don't mean to say…that was you?" he asked Harry unbelievingly putting his cutlery down.

As a response, Harry only grinned deviously.

"Remind me to never seriously piss you off," Crowley stated wiping his mouth with a napkin. "But we got off track, Dumbledore is the most well-known British wizard right after Harry here. He defeated another dark wizard called Grindelwald a few decades ago and has been their leader ever since, as well as headmaster of a magical school called Hogwarts. About twenty years ago now that soul-splitting bastard Riddle started to wage war over the magical part of England. Everyone turned to Dumbledore for help. Though instead of simply battling it out Dumbledore sat it out hoping that the problem would solve itself or for whatever reason. However, about twelve years ago suddenly a valid prophecy was made that foretold the downfall of Riddle…"

"Wait what do you mean with valid? Most prophecies are either self-fulfilling or outright bullshit," Lucifer interrupted.

"I know many were surprised about it since the last true prophecy was made about a century ago. The exact wording is unknown to me, but the general gist is that someone who would be able to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort as that idiot was known at that time would be born at the end of July and would be marked as his equal by him."

Lucifer contemplated what he just heard. A valid prophecy could only be made if one of two possible candidates contacted a seer and the seer then would act as their voice relaying the message. The two candidates for that would be either Fate or an angel. However, he doubted that it had been Fate because she only made prophecies when something big was going to happen, and she wanted to make sure that the respective hero was stuck with his role. Destiny also was out since she only cared for the overall picture and not the fate of only a few. So it was highly likely that it had been an angel to give that prophecy, but since he had no idea how the power structure in heaven was like at the moment, he couldn't say which angel.

Harry, on the other hand, thought about something entirely else. "But I was born on the 31st of July," he exclaimed in shock his hand going to where his scar had been on his forehead. He had no idea what happened to it, but Lucifer had probably healed it together with the others.

"And that is the reason why you and your family were targeted by Riddle resulting in you defeating him at the age of one and him becoming a mere shade thanks to him splitting his soul," Crowley nodded affirmatively. "Since that night Dumbledore has wanted you to become his obedient little weapon so that you could finish Riddle off completely and he would get the credit for it."

If Harry's expression was anything to go by Dumbledore would suffer, and painfully. He was utterly pissed off about the fact that it had apparently been Dumbledore, who had left him with his  _caring relatives_ , and all that only so that he could become his obedient little attack dog. Well, certainly not.

Lucifer sighed. "It seems that we're going to school then."

Once again, he could only wonder how readily he went out of his way to ensure Harry's safety, and if he were honest with himself, he would have to admit that he didn't want to leave Harry's company just yet. It wasn't that he wanted Harry to be anywhere near someone like Dumbledore, no, that most certainly was not it. However, he still had no idea who had set up the prophecy and he did not intend to tip said idiot off that his plan had backfired so spectacularly that it was a wonder that it hadn't been shot into the universe after next.

Crowley looked at Lucifer surprised but wisely didn't comment about it.

"Crowley, could you get us as much information on Hogwarts, the English magical community, Dumbledore, Riddle and everything else that might be of importance, as possible?" Lucifer requested.

"Do I look like your PA?" Crowley growled without any heat behind it.

"Ah yes, your ambitions. Don't think that you can fool me, Crowley. I know exactly what you had planned…giving the Winchesters the colt so that they can kill me with it, not that it would have worked anyway. Also, you desire to become king of hell," here Crowley blanched. "The thing is I don't particularly care who rules hell but who do you think has higher chances, the one who has my support or the one who thought it aptly to earn my ire?" Lucifer told him with a smirk leaning slightly forward.

Crowley narrowed his eyes contemplating whether Lucifer was truthful or not. In the end, he came to the decision that it certainly wouldn't hurt playing nice with him.

"Very well, you'll have the information as soon as possible," he returned in a curt voice.

"Right decision," Lucifer smiled before turning around to Harry while Crowley left to give out a few orders. "Anything you want to do?" he asked now that they were finished with their meal.

Harry thought about that but couldn't come up with anything when his thoughts drifted to the Dursleys. His expression took a sad and longing look.

"What is it?" Lucifer inquired.

"I just thought that the Dursleys died far too quickly," he sighed.

Lucifer thought that through when a smirk entered his face. "I have the perfect place where we could go," he said cryptically.

Harry looking confused and interested picked his dagger up to put it somewhere where he could access it quickly in case he might need it when another thought occurred to him.

"Wait a sec, I want to try something," he exclaimed.

With that, he held out the dagger and concentrated a bit. When another ball of fire appeared over his left hand, he held it at the blade inflaming it again though this time it was an average looking fire since he used normal fire and not hellfire.

"Holy fire," Lucifer commented raising an eyebrow wondering what Harry was up to.

Again Harry held out his left hand towards the fire. "Ouch!" he exclaimed quickly drawing back his hand where he had burned himself.

Lucifer carefully took his hand and looked at the burned part. With a quick move of his hand, he healed the wound.

"Sorry, I just was curious," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I have to admit that after your display with the soul fire I was also curious what would happen with holy fire," Lucifer said with a smile extinguishing the flames with a wave of his hand. "Though I would never have suggested trying it. But what I wonder about is where the hell you got holy oil from."

"Where do you think I got it from? I nicked it from the Winchesters. How did you extinguish the fire?" Harry asked curiously.

"Simple deprivation of oxygen…the death of all fires," Lucifer chuckled. "So want to see what I came up with?" Harry simply nodded and seeing that Lucifer had walked closer to him placed his arms around him. "Good, hold on tight! Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to, okay?"

Harry answered that question by leaning against Lucifer and burrowing his face in his shoulder. With a flurry of black feathers, they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Harry recognised when they landed was for one the screams of eternal torment and the sulfuric smell that saturated the air. He also didn't doubt that were it not for the little gift from Lucifer that it would be unbearably hot. It didn't take much for Harry to recognise where they had landed, hell. Though instead of giving in to the urge to open his eyes and look where exactly they landed, he did as Lucifer had asked and kept them closed.

Lucifer slowly let Harry go and turned him around to what his surprise for him was.

"You can open your eyes now," he said with a smile.

Harry did as he was told and looked straight at three racks onto which three very familiar people were fixed, the Dursleys. He blinked a few times before he whipped around and flung himself at Lucifer. Lucifer had actually to take a step back to not fall onto his ass because of the force.

"Thank you," Harry piped happily.

Lucifer laughed. "You're welcome."

Once he let go of Lucifer, Harry turned back around to his relatives and eyed the table that stood to the side critically. On the table laid numerous instruments, knives and other strange things of which Harry couldn't name any though he would gladly try to find out what their use was. He walked up to the table, picked up one of the instruments, and turned to the Dursleys with a gleam in his eyes, which alone already made Dudley piss himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Alastair was on his way back to the racks coming from a well-deserved day of relaxing when he became aware of the fact that one of his VIP customers was screaming in pain and agony. However, that shouldn't be the case since he was apparently not at work right now. So when he entered the room in which the racks where he had to stop and make a double take wondering whether he imagined things or not. In front of the rack with the older obese male on it stood a living human boy with messy black hair no older than twelve torturing the man quite expertly, he had to admit though it was evident that he was a beginner in the art of torturing because he missed any finesse.

Walking into the room, he became aware of a second boy the same age with honey coloured hair sitting on the table with the instruments of torture observing the other boy amusedly and giving tips from time to time. It didn't take long for the boy to notice him and walk over to him.

"Ah Alastair, nice to see you," Lucifer said in greeting.

"Lucifer?" Alastair asked disbelievingly. "What are you doing here and who is the boy?"

Lucifer looked at Harry before he looked back to Alastair. "That's Harry; I hope you don't mind him playing a bit with your toys. He had complained that his relatives had died too quickly and so I thought we visit them here for a bit."

Alastair stared at Harry incredulously watching the boy torturing the man with a red-hot poker.

"Is he your apprentice?" he inquired.

Lucifer sighed on that question. "Apprentice…companion…friend…honestly, I have no idea."

"How did you meet him anyway?"

"That is something I don't understand either. When I fled my cage, I made my way to America and the Winchesters to convince Sam to become my vessel before laying waste to humanity. That was when I felt a tugging at my very soul and when I investigated it, I found him," he explained not even in the slightest worried that Alastair would use that knowledge against him in any way. Alastair was one of his very few real friends who had kept him company many times while he had been in his cage hence why the demon had tried to help to get him out. "He was abused and treated like a slave by his relatives before one day they nearly killed him, and they would have succeeded too had I not intervened."

"Wait, did you say he tugged at your very soul?" Alastair questioned shock and surprise written all over his face.

"Yes, though it morphed into some kind of humming when I met Harry for the first time. Why? What does it mean?" Lucifer looked at Alastair apprehensively.

Alastair, however, blinked a few times before he started to laugh hard. "You have no idea what that means?" Lucifer in return glared at him. "This is…I don't know what to say and don't look at me like that I'm not going to tell," Alastair said amusedly. "And don't try to get it out of me, you'd fail."

Lucifer glared at the demon for a few more moments before looking back at Harry who was still playing with his relatives. However, Vernon seemed to have fallen unconscious much to Harry's displeasure. That was when suddenly a wave of magic hit the unconscious man waking him up effectively. Lucifer chuckled lowly, but Alastair who also observed that was surprised.

"He is a wizard?" he asked amazed. "Wait…Harry? For the sake of my sanity don't tell me he is Harry Potter," he now growled.

"Okay, then I won't tell you," Lucifer smirked.

"Do you have an idea who the hell that boy is?" Alastair pinched the bridge of his nose before he narrowed his eyes on the archangel.

"Boy-who-lived, saviour of the British magical world, golden poster boy and Dumbledore's supposed little attack dog…Crowley dug up quite a bit of information about him. Oh, and he is Death's favourite, though I still have no idea why," Lucifer muttered.

"Death's favourite?"

"Yes. I had to take Harry as a vessel to save him when his beloved relatives nearly killed him. About two weeks later Death suddenly turned up and demanded that I get out of him because, and here I quote directly… _he is destined to become more than he is right now and that cannot happen if I am residing within his body_. To stop Death bitching around I made a deal with him that I would protect the boy for him giving me a custom body because I didn't want to leave him alone to convince Sam Winchester into saying yes," he explained. "Oh, and I agreed to not eradicate the humans."

Alastair amusedly watched Lucifer. The archangel might not recognise the bond he shared with the boy, but he knew a soul-bond when he saw one. It would be highly entertaining to watch them that much was clear for the demon. That was when an idea occurred to him.

"You know I could teach him how to control his magic, as a human I was Salazar Slytherin after all, and I still know everything…" he suggested.


	5. Hell City

# Chapter 5: Hell City

 

_"You know I could teach him how to control his magic, as a human I was Salazar Slytherin after all, and I still know everything…" he suggested._

 

"Harry, would you please come here for a moment?" Lucifer called out.

Harry, who had switched from the red-hot poker to a nasty looking hook he now shoved up that fat idiot's arse, looked at him curiously. Leaving the instrument right where it was, he wiped his hands on a piece of cloth that was laying on the table to get rid of the blood on them, before walking over.

"What is it? Who is this?" he asked looking the demon up and down warily, the man looked fierce and like someone you didn't want to cross.

"Harry, I want to introduce someone to you, this is Alastair, he is the chief torturer of hell and the one who reigns over this part of hell," Lucifer introduced him to the demon.

"Oh hello, I hope you don't mind that I played a bit with my relatives," he replied a bit sheepishly.

"No, no, I have to admit that you're quite inventive, the most promising person I have the fortune to meet since that Winchester, but I also didn't fail to see that you're inexperienced. How would you like it if I taught you a thing or two not only about how to _play_ properly with your relatives but also about your magic?" Alastair asked with a smile that resembled a shark smelling blood in the water.

Harry, looking a bit surprised and confused, turned to look at Lucifer not knowing whether to trust the demon or not, the Dursleys had taught him to be cautious around anyone who offered him something. It had been far too many times for his liking where they offered him something only for them not to follow through. Also, other people, who had offered him something either had some ulterior motives or were quickly bullied by the Dursleys to withdraw their offer.

"Dear Alastair here was a renown wizard when he was still alive and in fact, he was one of the founders of the very school we will have to visit soon. You made a deal to save the life of your only son, if I remember correctly," Lucifer threw Alastair a questioning glance.

"Yes, he nearly died at a nasty bout of the wizarding flu in his childhood…" the demon admitted. "However, that is the past, and we're here in the present, so how is it, Mr Potter?"

"You can trust him," Lucifer told Harry, who still was unsure of what to do.

Harry looked at Lucifer again deciding that if the archangel trusted Alastair he could trust him as well, so he slowly nodded before a grin spread over his face. Oh yes, the prospect of learning how to use all those beautiful tools properly, and on his so-called family nonetheless, made him very excited. It had been as he told Lucifer, they had died far too quickly in his opinion, but now he could enact any punishment on them that they deserved and without having to fear that they might die on him, yes that would be quite a lot of fun.

"Very well," Alastair now smiled. "But before we can begin with your training especially in magic you'll need a wand. Considering how powerful you are it'll need to be an equally powerful wand," Alastair explained in a professional tone tipping his mouth with his right index finger thinking about that problem.

"I nearly forgot that those hillbillies use those sticks to channel their magic instead of simply using it, I probably will need one then as well," Lucifer groaned, it would take quite some time to get used to using a wand since he never had used one before.

"Do I really need one?" Harry asked at the same time snickering when both Alastair and Lucifer simultaneously tried to answer that question.

"You'll have to use one to conceal your true abilities, it wouldn't do to reveal your true powers too soon after all. The problem is that those idiots fear anything and anyone more powerful than they are, trying to control it, or if they can't they lock the person away, so you would have to be extremely careful whom you let know about your abilities. Not that they would be able to control you or lock you away," Lucifer explained after Alastair had motioned for him to speak first. Harry nodded upon hearing that, it made sense.

"From both your statements I take it that you already have some experience with magic?" Alastair asked once he was sure that Lucifer was finished not wanting to interrupt him again, he had too much respect for the archangel to do that.

"Not much admittedly. Only a few bouts of what Lucifer called accidental magic and the only time I used it willingly was to create those," Harry told him showing him his wings with a wide grin.

"Wait, WHAT?! Your first wilful use of magic was to grow yourself a pair of wings?!?!?" the demon asked not knowing whether to be surprised, shocked or astonished, before settling on all three. Normally wizards needed years to master the art of wandless magic, and even then most needed their wand on their person to achieve it. It mostly was for small feats like levitating something or lighting a candle, but certainly not that, even he hadn't been able to do such a thing in his lifetime. Sure, he had been very powerful, not as powerful as he had become upon turning into a demon, but even he had been able to cast a few low-level hexes wandlessly at least. "Do you have even the slightest idea of how powerful a magic that is? Especially done without any type of focus?"

Harry on the other hand only shrugged dismissively, for him it was nothing special. "I wanted to be able to fly like Lucifer. He told me that my limitations are only my imagination and my power, so I used the same technique he taught me to access Hellfire only with magic."

"You are completely impossible," Alastair started to laugh. "If Dumbledore doesn't get a heart attack should he at some point learn about it, I don't know what would give him one."

That made Harry laugh. "You know Lucifer and Crowley pretty much said the same," Harry snickered phasing his wings out again, no need to have them around all the time. As lovely as they were, they also were unpractical in everyday life.

"I can imagine that. However, you'll need a wand, I can craft you one. Nonetheless I need the materials first. You see each and every wand is unique and under normal circumstances only serves one magic wielder, the only exception to that are elder wands, which only serve the strongest magical being in the vicinity hence why only very few people have one," Alastair explained.

Stretching lazily, Harry looked interested at Alastair. "And what kind of materials would you need?"

"Well, the wand itself is made out of wood, sometimes imbued with metals and accompanied by crystals. For the core material, you can use anything and everything imbued with magic, which can range from parts of magical animals like fur, heartstrings, feathers or anything else. Other core materials also can be plants, liquids…as I said it can be everything," Alastair explained.

Even Lucifer listened attentively since this was something he didn't know about because he up to now didn't need to learn about it, but he wasn't above listening and learning new things.

Thinking through what he just heard Lucifer hummed lowly. "I have an idea," he finally said before grabbing at one of his wings after phasing them in and plucking two of his feathers. "Can you use these for the wands as cores?"

Alastair not having anticipated that looked surprised. The feathers of an angel were powerful material for anything you might use it for, may it be a ritual, potion, or as in this case as a wand core, more so if it was the feather of an archangel. Alastair didn't doubt that any wands made out of those would be the most powerful wands in existence bar the wand death had created a few centuries ago. He would have to make sure that they only worked for Lucifer and Harry respectively because it wouldn't do for them to fall in the hands of those who would abuse them, not that he thought that they would work for anyone else anyway, but better be safe than sorry. However, it amused him to no end that Lucifer would probably do everything for Harry without realising the why. That brought him to a brilliant idea how he could observe them once they returned to the plane of the mortals.

"Probably, but as you can imagine I never worked with such powerful core materials so I cannot promise you that it will work," he finally replied carefully taking the two feathers and securely storing them away so that no one other than him or Lucifer would be able to retrieve them. "To determine the wand wood and possibly other core materials, metals or gems I will have to hunt down a few things. I suggest you have some more fun while I'm away," unfortunately, he didn't have everything needed because since he became a demon, he rarely forged wands anymore.

"I think we'll find something to entertain ourselves, maybe a small tour through hell," Lucifer nodded as long as it ensured that Harry got the best fitting wand, in the end, he would wait.

Alastair bowed curtly before he turned around and left them alone again, once he was out of sight, Lucifer turned around to Harry.

"Do you want to play further with your relatives or perhaps a small sightseeing tour through hell and a snack?" he asked the boy.

"Well, I could use a break, their screams are getting boring and I'd love to see a bit more of hell," Harry smiled, especially since his stomach started to growl some time ago noting that he hadn't eaten for quite some time again.

Lucifer nodded with a grin, then turning around led the way out of the dungeon.

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                           

Whatever Harry had thought hell would be like, this was surely not it. When they left the dungeon where Alastair had his workplace through some type of entrance hall, Harry saw that they were not as he had suspected, in some cavern system or a landscape with lava flows and torment everywhere, but actually in a city. Sure, from the shimmering of the air he could tell that it was quite hot, and the landscape in the distance was barren and dull, not to mention the ever-present sulfuric smell and the sky that was several shades of dark grey and sulfuric yellow, but other than that, it could have been an average city. Well, if it wasn't for the case that any lower work was done by the souls that were sent to hell. They were treated like slaves by the obvious demons that walked through the streets.

Right now they were standing on a cobblestone street that went downhill to his right, lined by three to five-storey houses, which mostly had shops on the ground floor. In the distance, Harry could spot higher buildings in what seemed to be the centre of the city and smaller separate standing structures in the suburbs. From what he could see from this point the suburbs were much like human ones, some poor looking while others consisted of large mansions, though it seemed that everything was covered with a thin layer of some kind of reddish-brown dust, giving it a strange, ominous look when combined with the diffuse light that seemed to come from everywhere. However, he had to admit, that from where they were standing right now they had an excellent view of the entire city.

In the street, Harry could spot many different demons bustling around, buying things or transporting goods to hell knows where. Some of them were huge and had muscles as if they just came from the fitness centre having done some weightlifting, while some female demons looked as if they could be the nude cover model of the playboy or the male ones for its counterpart. You instantly knew who was a damned soul and who was a demon since the demons walked heads high while the damned walked hunched down not even daring to look up. Then there was also the fact that, while the demons still had a human looking body, they all also had demonic features like wings, horns, skin tones that varied from bright red to a violet-grey or even black, some had claws instead of feet…if you could name it, you'd undoubtedly find at least one demon with such features.

Harry looked around in astonishment while in return quite a few of the demons stopped in their track to openly stare at him wondering what a living human was doing in hell. Not to mention, that he was behaving as if he belonged here not even bothered by the fact that he was in hell, only to receive a death glare in return from Harry who didn't like that even a little bit, he wasn't an attraction to be stared at.

"Anything the matter?" he snarled finally having enough, pulled his dagger out of its sheath, that still was covered in a film of holy oil before inflaming it with hellfire knowing that it would become soul fire before playing with it and twirling it in his hand.

The eyes of those demons who openly stared at him went wide upon that offhanded display before they quickly returned to their own business not wanting to draw the ire of a boy upon them who apparently had no problem of handling soul fire.

"Well, this is certainly not what I expected hell to be like," Harry muttered once the crowd that had formed around him and Lucifer had dissipated before extinguishing the flames and putting the dagger back where it belonged.

Lucifer, on the other hand, snickered both because of how Harry could terrify seasoned demons as if it were nothing, but also because of the boy's last comment.

"What did you expect? Dungeons, cells, and racks for eternal torment? No, that is reserved for those who made a deal, everyone else is added to the workforce doing the lower jobs, and those who are determined enough someday might become demons themselves," Lucifer patiently explained while he led Harry down the street. "Though there are always exceptions who become demons quite quickly because they have talents that make them more valuable as demons like Alastair. His prowess and creativity in torturing was well know while he was a human and during his tutoring here in hell, he quickly became a demon. Then there are also cases like the Dursleys who managed to piss off someone high enough and therefore landed themselves on the racks without making a deal," Lucifer added having anticipated the questions about Alastair and the Dursleys.

They walked down the streets passing shops as well as regular houses; strange looking dogs were roaming around in between, which Harry was quite sure were hellhounds as well as small creatures which only went up to Harry's knees with long pointy ears, long curly horns on their head, a long thin tail and leathery wings on their back.

"What are these?" Harry asked curiously pointing at one of the small creatures earning a low hiss from it in disdain.

"Imps, nasty little buggers especially when they appear in groups. They are able to burn down entire neighbourhoods within minutes, not that you're any better," Lucifer snickered.

Harry nodded with a grin, showing that he had heard what Lucifer had explained him, while he continued to walk down the street until he reached a shop that obviously sold many different animals. They ranged from strange looking cats to snakes, birds and other animals Harry couldn't even begin to name, interested in what the shop would have to offer he went in. Closely followed by Lucifer and stared at by the shop owner he strode through the rows of animals petting one from time to time when his gaze fell upon a strange looking egg the size of a goose egg laying in one of the shelves. It was several shades of dark grey nearing black covered in what looked like cracks filled with molten metal. However, when he touched it, it only felt slightly warm. He could feel a low pulsing coming from it.

"What kind of egg is that?" he asked curiously, but Lucifer only shrugged helplessly.

"I have no idea, this is the first time I see such an egg. It has the form of a phoenix egg, but the appearance is completely wrong, phoenix eggs are normally shaded from a deep red to light yellow as if the egg itself is consisting of fire," Lucifer lightly touched the egg only to hiss out in surprise because it was scorching for him. "Strange," he muttered.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I just wondered why you can touch it without trouble while it burns me," Lucifer absently replied rubbing the spot where he had burned himself, healing it.

"What do you think, how much it will cost?" Harry didn't know why but he wanted that egg desperately, it was a bit like the connection he felt to Lucifer but all the while, it was completely different, he couldn't describe it.

"As if a boy like you had anything of value to offer me, what are you doing in hell anyway?" the shopkeeper growled towering right behind him having become worried when the boy touched the egg.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is getting annoying. You know, right at this moment I hate death…why did he have to give me the body of a child? He should have known what trouble it would mean," Lucifer groaned.

Harry snickered upon Lucifer's displeasure. "Perhaps he did it because he knew I'd like it more when you're my age?"

Lucifer looked at him in a mix of disapproval and curious interest before he sighed. "That may be as it is, but as long as we are in public I have to cast a glamour over me, or this will lead to massive problems sooner rather than later. It isn't a law but possessing a child is simply not done, and since no one knows, that this is a custom-made body…" he said receiving the probably cutest pout ever from Harry, however, he would never tell the boy that.

Though there was no way around the glamour because it was as he said only calling for trouble and so with a flick of his hand he seemingly aged for about ten years, not looking like a child anymore but someone in his early twenties. Yet, it was only a glamour because Lucifer didn't want to mess with his body; he just hadn't enough knowledge about the human physique to age or later de-age it properly without damaging it.

Harry observed that his eyes widening slightly. Lucifer was even more stunning than he had been as a child and Harry had to admit that even then he had looked beautiful. That changed nothing of his thought though that Harry liked it more when Lucifer looked the same age as he was, he couldn't explain it, but when he snuggled to Lucifer's side he felt at peace as if nothing could bother him, but with how tall the angel was now it became impossible.

What they both had wholly forgotten however was that they weren't alone. They had forgotten about the shopkeeper who watched the entire thing with shock and surprise. Only when the blond boy had started talking about death, he had taken a closer look at who exactly his customers really were, shocked beyond belief that Lucifer himself stood in front of him. He could curse himself for not paying close attention, having been misled by the childish outlook; he could only hope that the archangel wouldn't punish him for his thoughtless comment towards the boy that was apparently his companion.

"Should you really want this egg it would be my pleasure to give it to you for free," he said drawing their attention towards him, trying to appease them in hopes of avoiding Lucifer's ire.

Would he have been truthful he would have to admit, that he had absolutely no idea where the egg had come from. It had appeared there half a day ago, and even he had not been able to touch or move it, so it wasn't really a loss for him to give the egg away for free, even if he would have liked to make a profit out of it. However, he also didn't want to anger Lucifer any more than he probably already had.

Harry turned around looking at the shopkeeper who had been quite unfriendly not a moment ago, with a contemplating look. The shopkeeper actually took a step back suddenly having the feeling, that he should have been far more careful around the boy himself rather than Lucifer.

"Why the sudden change in demeanour?" he asked in a silky voice, but the demon didn't doubt that he was treading on very thin ice. "Is it because you suddenly realised, that it is Lucifer I'm accompanying?" the demon made another step backwards gulping visibly upon feeling the power that suddenly came in waves from Harry who smirked like the cat that caught the canary. "Ah yes, because Lucifer is the big bad boss here," Harry took a step towards the demon, his eyes burning with fire. "And I'm only some abnormality, who dared to taint your perfect little world."

The magic Harry now radiated heavily saturated the air and made most of the animals in the shop start to panic and try to hide. As much as Lucifer wanted to see where this would lead, he also didn't want Harry to more or less accidentally blow up half the street, and he didn't doubt that Harry was capable of it. Especially when the boy was heavily reminded of how his relatives had treated him. He didn't doubt that it was that, which spoke out of Harry. So, he stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, since thanks to the glamour he was too tall to do anything else. Harry instantly leaned against him relaxing slightly.

"Calm down, will you? If you want to blow something up, I think there are far better targets for that," he leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear.

"You should be glad that Lucifer obviously doesn't want me to curse you into the next universe but be warned, do not underestimate me," Harry growled before untangling himself from Lucifer taking the egg carefully from the shelf. Conjuring up a large scarf, wrapping the egg in it, he then fixed it around himself so that the egg came to rest securely on his chest.

Lucifer then cast a few protections around the egg, knowing that since Harry was the only one able to touch it, it was extremely rare, and so that no harm could befall it, he protected it as he would always protect Harry himself.

With a last glare at the shopkeeper Harry turned around to see, what other animals were offered but thanks to his little display of power, they were frightened of him and tried to hide. That was when Harry reached a large tank, in which a dark green nearly black snake rested on a stone and chuckled lowly.

_"What is so funny?"_  Harry asked irritated.

_"You youngling, with the power you're radiating…more than anyone else I met so far,"_  the snake replied with another chuckle bowing its head curtly.

_"Why aren't you afraid of me like all of the other animals here?"_  Harry questioned curiously looking with interest at the snake.

_"What would it change?"_  the snake replied cocking its head, and Harry didn't doubt that it would have shrugged had it been able to.  _"Power should be respected and bowed to, not feared. Fear makes you do stupid things and lets you appear as weak."_

_"Indeed. Interesting to find a midnight viper in a place like this,"_  Lucifer who after a few chosen words with the demon on his behaviour had followed Harry spoke up. _"Though I didn't know that there are also dark green ones, I only knew them to be bluish - black."_

_"What is a midnight viper?"_ Harry asked looking at Lucifer and cocking his head curiously.

_"A snake,"_ Lucifer replied with a grin.

_"Oh, thank you, Mr Obvious, I wouldn't have thought that,"_ he sneered hitting him lightly on the arm, which was now harder to do since he wasn't his height anymore.

_"Would you perhaps stop hitting me?"_ Lucifer growled.

_"Not when you're a prat,"_ Harry stuck out his tongue towards the fallen angel.

_"And you're behaving like a child!"_ Lucifer huffed.

_"I **am** a child…so I'm allowed to behave as childish as I want,"_ he pouted, and hell was he cute, Lucifer doubted that Harry even knew how cute he looked when he was pouting.

_"I don't know why I'm even keeping up with you, others would cower in fear before me, but you don't even blink when in the prospect of facing my ire…"_ he threw up his hands in exasperation. _"I should just leave you here and do what I originally wanted,"_ he grumbled under his breath.

_"I told you that you wouldn't be able to scare me away and if you so desperately want to, then go, but don't complain later that I might have got bored down here…alone,"_ Harry retorted.

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_ Lucifer rose an eyebrow.

_"Oh, I don't know, I might come up with a few interesting experiments like…let's say how good demons burn,"_ he piped with a devious grin. _"Or getting to see how fast they can run."_

The snake, who was watching all this and up to now who had tried to suppress its laughter, soon started to laugh heavily, stopping the two from bickering any further and causing them to look at it.

_"Ah hell, you two are behaving like an old couple,"_  the snake finally brought out.  _"For your information Lucifer, we midnight vipers can change our colour, ranging from a deep blood red to dark green, or a midnight blue, it is only that I prefer the dark green. We midnight vipers are highly venomous, even more so when we bond to someone magical. We are also quite strong, but not to the likes of boas or other constrictors. In a dark environment we're nearly invisible and able to sneak up to our prey without giving ourselves away,"_  the snake patiently explained.

_"You know what? I like you, you're funny,"_  Harry snickered.  _"Would you like to come with me?"_

The snake looked at him for a moment as if it was contemplating whether he was worthy or not before it bowed its head.  _"It would be an honour."_

Harry smiled and held out an arm for the snake to climb on only to give a surprised yelp when suddenly magic rushed through him once the snake touched his skin.

_"What was that?"_ he asked confused.

_"The snake bonded to you. You know, you're the only one who manages to find probably the only snake in existence that shows no respect towards me,"_ the archangel muttered indignantly.

_"Respect is something to be earned and not freely given, up to now you did nothing to earn my respect, Lucifer,"_  the snake that now was comfortably curled around Harry's shoulders hissed.

Lucifer stared the snake straight in the eyes for a few moments before he decided that it wasn't worth his time to tell it otherwise. He turned around without another word and left the shop with vast strides. Harry looked after him clearly feeling that something was bothering…upsetting him.

After a quick glance at the shopkeeper, who was quick to ensure him, that he didn't need to pay anything for the snake, he quickly left the shop only to find out that Lucifer was nowhere to be seen.


	6. Burn Baby Burn

# Chapter 6: Burn Baby Burn

_After a quick glance at the shopkeeper, who was quick to ensure him, that he didn't need to pay anything for the snake, he quickly left the shop only to find out that Lucifer was nowhere to be seen._

 

###  **On the Endless Plane**

"Really? Soul fire? What happened to your credo of not getting involved with humans?" Destiny chuckled when she felt her brother appear behind her. "And what is with that egg you oh so conveniently left lying around somewhere where Harry could find it?"

"You're the one that started messing with my master, I only gave him the capability of surviving your meddling," Death grumbled slightly mulishly in return. "The egg, on the other hand, wasn't my idea but my familiar Thanatos', it is his after all."

"I told you that Lucifer poses no threat to him, quite the contrary actually…except you just happen to see mind-blowing sex as a threat," she outright laughed now. "Though that won't happen for a few more years."

Death chuckled upon hearing that statement before he became serious again. "It's not Lucifer I'm worried about, it's Fate. She'll probably throw quite a fit should she ever learn about your involvement in this," he stated dryly. "I know for a fact that it was her together with that asinine fool Zachariah who set up the prophecy concerning Riddle. Not to mention the fit Zachariah will throw when he learns that the apocalypse has been cancelled because Lucifer is more interested in spoiling Harry rotten rather than reacting to Michaels petty little temper tantrum." Destiny and Death both chuckled at the mental image of Zachariah's pending fit "Then there is also Michael's little problem that Dean Winchester would rather stay out of everything as long as Lucifer stays away from his brother instead of saying yes to him, and considering that I gave Lucifer his own body that will never happen."

The grin that Destiny now sported didn't say anything good about Zachariah and Michael's futures. "Should that stupid angel Zachariah think it a good idea to piss off two archangels plus your master and quite a few others who wouldn't hesitate in giving him a piece of their mind only because he wants to restart the war he will quickly learn who his betters are. Michael's problems on the other hand though, are exactly what I intended," she snickered.

"Two archangels?" Death asked a bit confused but only received a devious smirk in return. "Very well then, keep your secrets, but I have to go; It seems Lucifer has a few problems with the new status quo."

"Don't kill him now, will you?" she gave him a smile. "He's only confused at the moment, he'll eventually come around."

His only answer was an unintelligible grumbling, and with a last glance at the image that floated in front of Destiny that showed how Lucifer left Harry alone in the shop, he vanished.

 

* * *

 

 

Alastair found Lucifer torturing some random soul quite viciously when he returned from his errand, wondering what had happened that put the archangel in such a foul mood.

"Lucifer," he drawled out. "What happened? And where is Harry?"

"I don't know," the angel snapped back with a scowl before ferociously stabbing the soul in front of him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Alastair replied quite shocked and surprised. "Don't tell me that you…you left him alone somewhere in hell!" it wasn't a question but a statement. "This will end in a catastrophe, mark my words," Alastair warned him

Lucifer's only reaction to that consisted of a huff and slashing over the soul's chest once again with the knife he was holding so Alastair walked over to him and looked him straight in the face.

"What happened?" he asked, wondering whether he imagined things or if a pained expression truly flitted over Lucifer's face. "Lucifer, you know I never judged you, and I never will so tell me what happened, or I cannot help you."

"I ran okay?" he snapped before he whispered. "I ran…" he hit the table in front of him quite hard with his clenched fist in anger and frustration ignoring the pain that shot through his arm because of it.

He didn't know what to think or feel anymore. While he had been in his cage, the world had been simple and straight forward. The humans had been the reason for his predicament. Therefore they had to be punished, possibly eradicated. But then he had been released, and everything had become infinitely more complicated. Just why did he have to be attracted to the boy? Why did he start to question everything that he knew only because Harry reasoned against it or just gave him a different point of view on things?

Then he also had so much fun during the past few days. He also felt things he thought he would never feel again since his brother had attacked him and his only emotions had become hatred and anger. It seemed that the boy was able to pull out everything he had assumed long lost and buried so deeply that it probably wouldn't see the light ever again, he couldn't deny that he liked it…liked Harry.

On the one hand he wanted his simple life back, but on the other, he couldn't wait to see what Harry would come up with next. The surprises and the light-heartedness that had entered his life again together with Harry…he wouldn't want to give up that for anything in the world. However, he still had no idea how to cope with all that, not to mention where it came from in the first place.

"Perhaps you should start right from the beginning and tell me what happened that made you run," Alastair suggested.

Lucifer took a deep breath and started to tell the demon everything that happened, starting from the point where they left the dungeon right up to when he left Harry behind in the shop, and he had to admit that talking about it helped to sort out this mess.

Alastair stared at him in disbelief though, and in the end, his eyes were wide in shock and surprise.

Once Lucifer finished his story Alastair sighed deeply. "Lucifer, no offence but you are an idiot," he said earning himself a glare from the archangel. "Assuming that you very well know what his relatives did to him and how they treated him…how do you think he is feeling right now?"

He shook his head over the entire situation. Was he really playing matchmaker between Lucifer and Harry, he who was known to be anything but sensitive and into this fluffy love business? That was when he remembered some advice Rowena once gave him after he had repeatedly complained about her matchmaking for him.

'You better watch closely for you will need the knowledge one day' she had said with a snicker.

Had she known that he would be in this situation? That he would have to keep Lucifer from making the biggest mistake by pushing Harry too far away? He hoped not, because he didn't doubt that Rowena probably would laugh her ass off over his predicament, bloody woman.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked confused.

Alastair drew a deep breath; he could only hope that he had the needed patience for this…for the sake of everyone… Lucifer had been isolated for so long and never had close contact with humans, so it was no wonder that the angel had no idea what he was talking about. Right now, his idea of how to continue his observation of the two once they went to Hogwarts had gained even more merit.

"Lucifer, Harry never had friends…or simply someone to rely on, who he could talk to and who was not scared off by his _family_. Not, until you came along and gave him all that and more but now you ran away from him…practically fled, leaving him alone in a more than hostile and to him unknown environment. What is he supposed to think?" Alastair ranted.

Lucifer's eyes went wide before he closed them with a groan. "That I also abandoned him…you're right, I  **AM**  an idiot. He will surely hate me now," he said in a low voice and to his confusion, this thought hurt even more than when he had thought that Harry didn't want him around anymore when he told him that he should go then. That also had been the real reason for why he had run…the thought that Harry didn't want him around anymore.

Alastair, on the other hand, smiled now. At least Lucifer saw his mistake and apparently felt bad about it, good.

"I doubt that. Originally, I didn't want to tell you this, watching you trying to figure it out yourself was much more fun, but it seems that it would do more damage if you didn't know. Lucifer, do you know what a soul-bond is?" he asked tentatively.

Lucifer's eyes flew open, and he stared at the demon in shock, surprise, and a bit of hope. Yes, he heard of it and knew exactly what a soul-bond was, but he had given up hope that he would ever find the one meant for him since he had rarely mingled with people other than his closest friends, and that was especially so later on when Michael had imprisoned him. It was so rare for an angel to find his other half that it was a wonder when it happened. He actually only knew of one angel who had found his soul mate, and that one was declared fallen because it had been a demon. So yes, it was no wonder that he was currently staring at Alastair as if the demon had decided to become a saint.

"Do you think…are you sure?"

The demon snorted. "With how you two behave? I would have to be blind and deaf to not recognise it," he shook his head.

"How am I even supposed to make it up to him for what I did," Lucifer sighed in desperation, turning around and leaning against the table.

"That, my friend, is not my problem," Lucifer again glared at the demon. "You manoeuvred yourself into this position, so you have to find a way out of it. However, I'd advise you to hurry up and find him before he does something that would…."

Before Alastair could finish that sentence, an obviously distressed Crowley came rushing in.

"Do you know where Harry is?" he questioned looking confused at Alastair when the other demon muttered a _too late_.

"No, what happened?" Lucifer asked now extremely worried about Harry.

"I don't know the reason or what exactly happened, but the High-Guard is searching high and low for him…the **_entire_** High-Guard," Crowley told them in a grave voice.

"WHAT?" was all that Lucifer shouted before bolting from the dungeon and into the open where he instantly took off into the air using the bond he now knew was the link between their souls as the guiding signal to find him…hopefully before the Guard found him, and praying that Harry was alright.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry looked up and down the street in hopes of finding Lucifer, but it became quickly obvious that it was in vain. With a huff, he turned around and walked down the road, not wanting his mood to be dampened by the archangel's antics while talking to his new familiar in a low voice. Walking down the street ignoring the many stares he received, he looked at more shops and stalls that stood in the middle of the street where Demons sold many things such as amulets, trinkets, and magical bags. But they also sold exotic herbs, plants and other materials obviously needed in arts like Potions, Rituals or alchemy if the conversations around him were anything to go by.

In between, there also were shops that sold strange food, fruits and vegetables. Seeing and smelling all that food Harry’s stomach suddenly started to rumble lowly telling him that he needed something to eat. Sure, he knew the myth around Persephone and what happened when she ate the pomegranate, but he doubted that anything of that was true and since Lucifer hadn't said anything in that regard, he was sure it was safe to eat something.

Walking up to one of the stalls from which a delicious smell wafted over to him he looked what it offered. Seeing an interesting looking stew, he looked up at the demon behind the booth.

"I'd like to have a portion of the stew," he demanded of him.

The demon raised an eyebrow towards him but didn't say anything, he picked up a plate and with a large spoon filled it with the stew.

"Three Diyu," the Demon replied while placing the plate on the counter in front of Harry.

Harry having been given some of the money used in hell from Lucifer and an instruction on its value, counted off three Diyu before he gave it to the demon, picked up the plate without any further word towards the demon and walked off looking for a place where he could eat his meal in peace. He had just found a small secluded area and was heading there when he collided with a far larger demon spilling the stew all over him. Harry looked up and was on the verge of snapping at the demon for not paying attention, but the demon grabbed him and shoved him away from himself. It was only the wall behind him that prevented Harry from falling on his backside. As an answer, he glared at the demon, his snake poking out its head and hissing in disdain about the treatment.

"Boy! Can't you pay attention to where you're going? You ruined my clothes…you will pay for this!" he snarled.

"I didn't pay attention? You were the one who bumped into me and not the other way around!" Harry snapped back glaring at the demon barely recognising the sharp intakes of breath from the other demons around them they had attracted with it.

The demon, however, looked more and more enraged with every word he spoke. "Do you even have an idea who I am?" he all but shouted. "I am High-Counsellor Eligos, ruler of the seventh circle of hell, leader of 60 legions."

"Are you quite finished?" Harry snapped while secretly drawing his knife, knowing that it would become violent and quick. "I don't care who the hell you are or how many legions you command since they are not here. You are the idiot who ran into me and spilt my meal, so you're the one who's going to pay."

It seemed to Harry that the demon had enough and wanted to attack him when Harry charged forward stunning the demon momentarily in surprise while inflaming his knife with soul fire before ramming it in the demon's lower abdomen. With another fluid and quick movement – all with thanks to Dudley for the constant training due to his little "Harry Hunting" game…he really should thank him for that – he drew the dagger out of the demon turning around sharply, and slashing it over the side of one of the two bodyguards the demon had with him. Lastly, he then turned around to the idiotic demon while switching the hand with which he held the dagger and rammed it in the back of the third demon before pulling it out again, splashing a large amount of dark nearly black blood everywhere. All this happened so quickly that the demons could only grunt in surprise before the soul fire Harry had used engulfed them making them scream in agony and go to their knees in pain. Harry watched them burn to nought but ashes before he turned around to the spectators and cocked his head.

"Anyone else stupid enough to piss me off?" he asked expectantly.

Everyone around him only stared at him in a mixture of awe, surprise and no small amount of fear. When it seemed to Harry that no one else would try anything fancy, he just wanted to sheath the dagger that he still had in hand and get something new to eat when suddenly around him five black clouds arose that gave way to five heavily armed demons wearing some kind of uniform. Harry instinctively took a step back eying them warily holding the again burning dagger in front of him in warning.

"High Guard," the leader introduced them eying Harry and the dagger cautiously. "Were you the one who killed High-Counsellor Eligos?" he demanded to know, but Harry didn't answer, which the demon took as yes. "You're hereby arrested on the ground of trespassing onto the grounds of hell, insult and murder. Calmly come with us or bear the consequences."

Harry now looked a bit frightened panic rising within him, killing the three demons had been easy since he had the benefit of the surprise, but those five were on high alert and wouldn't be overwhelmed that easily. The snake that was still curled around his shoulders hissed at the demons in warning. However, before he or the demons could do anything or that he knew what was happening the fire still burning on the dagger engulfed him completely before vanishing together with Harry but not without frying the five demons for good.

Once the dust and fire settled and the shock wore off, slowly everyone who had witnessed the entire ordeal started to chatter with others. Quicker then hellfire the news about the **_living_** human boy who not only killed the High-Counsellor but also seven members of the High-Guard who were known to be the best trained and fiercest demons made the round through the city.

 

* * *

 

 

The flames that had engulfed Harry receded as quickly as they had come and he stumbled slightly. When he looked up, however, he saw that he wasn't in the street with the shops anymore. Now he stood in the middle of what seemed to be a park of sorts. Nevertheless, he knew that he was still in hell since the air was heavily saturated with the sulfuric smell he barely noticed by now, and also because of this strange reddish-brown dust that lingered everywhere. Even the trees he could see growing in the park were covered with it, as well as the bizarre looking flowers that grew everywhere. The ground where no flowers were growing was covered in something akin to moss, but Harry highly doubted that it was such.

Sighing deeply he walked up to the nearest tree before he slid down the trunk and came to rest at the base, leaning against it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees, he could only hope that he was somehow safe here and that whoever that guard was would take some time to find him here. His snake came out from under his collar where it had hidden, nudging him softly while hissing soothingly.

 _"This is why I didn't respect him, he hurt you I can see it,"_  the snake hissed.

 _"That is not true, you know? He saved me, my life…without him I would be dead, and you would still be in that tank and…,"_  Harry sighed heavily.  _"He gave me so much…and now I probably will never see him again,"_  a small sob escaped him.

 _"You like him very much, don't you?"_  Harry only nodded.  _"And from what I could observe he likes you too, if that is true then he will come back of that I'm sure."_

Harry looked at the snake and was suddenly heavily reminded of the many talks he had held with Lucifer while had been a snake and that was something he didn't want to think about at the moment. Another sob tried to escape him, but he took a deep breath to steady himself as he had learned to do to avoid punishment at his relatives.

 _"Let's not talk about it anymore,"_  he said.  _"I completely forgot to ask you earlier…what gender are you and do you have a name?"_

The snake snickered lowly at Harry's change of topic but didn't say anything about it.  _"I'm female, and I don't have a name. But I would be honoured would you give me one."_

 _"Hmmm, female you say,"_  Harry hummed lowly while stroking the head of the snake eliciting content hisses from her.  _"What about Teanna? It is Irish and means free spirit or beautiful mind but also describes a beautiful woman who can be nice but also takes no shit."_

 _"That sounds good, I like it,"_  the snake now called Teanna replied after a moment of consideration.

 _"Teanna then…"_  he said before falling silent again thinking about his predicament while continuing to stroke his snake.

He wondered, what he should do now that not only Lucifer had left him, but he was also stranded in an unknown, and as it seemed pretty hostile, environment. Not to mention that probably half of hell would be after him now, he could only sigh in desperation.

Now that he had cooled down and had some time to think he had to admit that it had hurt him badly when Lucifer had turned and just left him standing there in that shop, he had never believed that Lucifer would take him up on his exclamation for him to go if he so badly wanted it. But now he was sitting here somewhere in bloody hell alone, well together with Teanna, but you get the notion, wanted for murder and who knows what else. Why had he even gotten his hopes up that Lucifer would stay with him? Why had the archangel remained in the first place? However, now it was as it always had been, at some point each and every single person ran from him, may it be because his beloved cousin chased them away, his dear family threatened them, or just because he was a freak. Now Lucifer also saw what a freak he was, and he was alone once again.

Harry was sitting there in his desperation trying not to cry as much as his body wanted to when Death appeared and approached him; though he didn't notice it since his head was once again laying on his knees.

"Harry," Death greeted him.

"Death, what do you want?" Harry snapped back looking up briefly before placing his head back on his knees, not in the mood of chatting with the entity.

Death sighed deeply before crouching down in front of Harry. He looked at the boy with a mix of sadness and determination, determination to fix the damage Lucifer had done in his bout of idiocy. Death needed to get Harry out of his depression because he knew from experience that this was a downward spiral, one which could quickly lead to self-destruction, and that was something he wouldn't allow, especially when it came to his Master.

"Harry, look at me," he demanded and the boy reluctantly complied. "I know that what Lucifer did was highly stupid and it hurt you very much, but I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. Right now he's probably as confused as you are because of this new situation," Death explained, but Harry only scoffed. "Harry, you and Lucifer are not as different as you might think. Before Lucifer was cast out of heaven, his father made a few decisions of, let's say, questionable reasonableness…and his brother Michael shunned him because of some rumours. When Lucifer then defended himself against it, his own father urged his brother to throw him out and later lock him up in his cage where he had nearly no contact with the outside world whatsoever."

Harry gasped when he heard that. "His own dad did that to him? Why?"

"To be honest? I have no idea," Death sighed, he had observed god throughout so many different attempts on universes, but he had no idea what the man was craving for. The perfect universe? A perfect family? Or was it perhaps only the power play of an insane individual? He couldn't tell.

Harry's empty gaze stared ahead thinking about what he just learned from Death. From what the man told him Lucifer's family had done precisely the same as his own, shunned and even attacked him, locked him away with no contact to others. No, he thought Lucifer had it worse than he did because it had been his very own father and brother to do this to him and not some relatives he had been dumped with, the man and brother he had probably loved beyond everything. Looking at it Harry had to admit that he never felt anything more for his relatives other than hatred and disdain, he couldn't even comprehend to be betrayed by someone you loved so unconditionally.

"I see you've begun to understand so I'll leave you now but heed my advice, be patient," Death told him and received only a nod in return before he vanished back to his work.

Harry continued to stare off into the distance when a thought occurred to him, he had told Lucifer that he could go. Hell, Lucifer must have thought that he didn't want him around anymore…that he also rejected him. He realised that even having meant it as a joke that it was the worst thing he could have said now that he knew about the archangel's past. Lucifer probably wouldn't want him anywhere near himself anymore, if only to avoid being hurt again. However, Harry wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't at least try to mend bridges, but for that, he would have to find Lucifer, perhaps Alastair knew where he was.

Harry quickly stood up to return to Alastair though it became immediately evident that he had no idea where the hell he was. Looking around he tried to find something familiar, that would give him a hint to where he was and in which direction he would have to go, but he saw nothing except trees.

He just wanted to walk down a direction he hoped was the right one when he was suddenly surrounded by at least ten demons he recognised to be from the High Guard he had encountered earlier thanks to the uniform they all wore. They all had drawn their swords and now held them loosely at their sides, ready to strike if necessary. Teanna hissed at them threateningly while Harry looked at them warily.

"Boy, you're accused of having killed not only High Counsellor Eligos but also seven members of the High Guard, how do you plead?" the leader spoke while he stepped forward pointing his sword towards Harry.

"Innocent?" Harry answered looking around for a way out, but it seemed that the only way was upwards.

The leader just wanted to reply something to that obvious lie when they all heard the flapping of wings. Looking up Harry was surprised to see Lucifer quickly approaching having recognised him by the six wings that were typical for archangels.

Lucifer nimbly landed behind the leader of the squad. "If I were you I would get lost and quickly at that," he told the demon his anger clearly seeping through. "Now!" he added when no one moved.

The leader turned around to face Lucifer angry that he was commanded like that until he saw just who exactly was standing before him.

"My Lord, this boy is accused of having killed High Counsellor Eligos, ruler of the seventh circle of hell, as well as seven members of the High Guard," he reported suddenly standing straighter.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow before he looked around the demon and straight at Harry.

"Have you?" he questioned but only received a petulant pout. "I leave you alone for two hours, and that is what you get up to? You really weren't joking when you said that you would experiment on how good demons burn, you could at least have done it with a lesser demon," he snickered while shaking his head before turning his attention back to the demon who by now looked a mixture of shocked and angry. "Commander, this boy is under my protection so call back the High Guard, or you'll have a bigger problem than a dead High Counsellor, am I clear?" he said in a voice that clearly told everyone how serious he was. When the demon didn't move Lucifer flicked his hand and had his angel blade in hand holding it threateningly in front of him.

The demon gulped visibly before he nodded and with a motion towards the others, they all vanished leaving Lucifer and Harry behind. After a thoughtful glance at his blade, Lucifer vanished it again and turned towards Harry with a pained expression.

"Harry…" he started but didn't get any further because Harry ran forward and slammed into him with so much force that he had to take several steps back in order not to fall on his ass, luckily the egg the boy still carried over his chest was protected. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucifer and held him in an iron-tight grip as if he wouldn't let go ever again.

"Harry, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have left…I was an idiot," Lucifer said slowly letting go of his glamour so that he was the same height as Harry again before placing his own arms around the boy.

Harry hit him with his fist on the other boy's chest, but Lucifer could tell that it was only half-heartedly before he burrowed his face in his shoulder.

"Just promise me to never do it again," Harry said with a muffled voice.

"Never," Lucifer promised.

He knew it was true, should Alastair be right and he still had his doubts about that, but should he be right…he would do anything and everything to make Harry happy.

"I also wouldn't wear a glamour anymore, the opinions of others be damned."

That made Harry look up. Lucifer could see that tears ran down his face and it hurt him to know he was the reason.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned surprised.

Lucifer reached up with his hand and swept away the tears with his thumb while smiling at Harry. "I am sure, and I also will keep up with your snake's disrespect as long as it makes you happy," he added with another smile towards the snake that had shifted to curl around Harry's midsection because it didn't want to be squeezed to death.

To both boys' surprise, the snake started to chuckle.  _"Don't worry about that, Lucifer,"_  she hissed. _"You managed to earn my respect."_

That surprised Lucifer even more.  _"How so?"_  he asked.

 _"Making a mistake is easy,"_  she replied.  _"Acknowledging to oneself that one made a mistake is hard, but going the full length and sincerely apologising for it is what counts in the end."_

Lucifer could only stare at the snake not knowing what to reply to that.

 _"Indeed,"_  he finally said before turning back to Harry. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry nodded slowly letting go of Lucifer. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"What for?" Lucifer was confused now. Why would Harry apologise to him? It had been him who had run from Harry without so much as a word.

"The things I said to you…I shouldn't have…," he looked down and shuffled his feet a bit.

Lucifer looked at him shocked before he took a step forward and pulled Harry to his chest. "No, I should have known that you didn't mean what you said, I should have known that your intention was a different one," he ran soothing circles over Harry's back, and he could feel how he relaxed in his embrace.

"Nonetheless, I hurt you…," Harry replied.

"Perhaps we should both agree that we made mistakes and leave it at that," he interrupted Harry not wanting to hear any more of that. "It is the past. Nothing can be done about it, and it is what we'll do in the future that counts. I won't promise you that I won't ever hurt you again because right now I don't even have an idea what might happen tomorrow," he snickered lowly, he had to admit that it had merit that his life became unpredictable and that he liked it. "But for now what do you think about returning to Alastair and getting something to eat?"

Harry's face brightened up on the prospect of getting something to eat. Even Teanna seemed to be interested, so he nodded.

"Can we fly?" he asked eagerly.

Lucifer's only response was to beat his wings and shoot upwards. Harry quickly followed and was soon flying next to Lucifer following the archangel's guide.

"So you really killed the High Counsellor?" Lucifer asked amusedly.

"Idiot bumped into me and spilt my lunch," Harry grumbled in return. "I think they didn't expect me to attack them and thanks to that surprise I managed to kill them."

"But how did you then kill a half squad of the High Guard?" Lucifer was a bit confused about that.

"I have no idea, I only know that when I started to panic because they surrounded me suddenly the soul-fire engulfed me and when it receded I stood in that park, I didn't even know that I killed them until the other demon accused me of it," Harry shrugged.

"Your powers probably responded to your fear and the feeling of being trapped and reacted the only way they could, getting you somewhere safe while eradicating the threat," Lucifer mused while he slowly descended to a familiar alley.

They both landed in front of the building Harry knew contained the dungeon where Alastair worked. Entering they walked down the corridor to said dungeon but turned left entering a very comfortable looking living room. Alastair sat in an armchair at a low coffee table in front of a fireplace where a small fire burned reading something. The living room was on the left divided from the kitchen by a counter, while in the back three doors led into other rooms but were currently closed

"Ah Harry, Lucifer, so you found him," he greeted them. "What happened?"

"He ran into High Counsellor Eligos and had nothing better to do than to kill him, his guard, as well as a half squad of the High Guard," Lucifer said in an appraising tone looking fondly at Harry who blushed upon hearing the praise.

"I was hungry, and he spilt my food," he muttered indignantly looking at the floor.

Alastair was stunned speechless, Harry offhandedly killed a high-ranking demon because he spilt the boy's food? What would the boy be doing if seriously pissed off?

"I…I really don't know what to say to that," Alastair shook his head in disbelieve. "I heard about a lot of things in my life, but that tops everything."

"It is doubtful that it would have worked if they hadn't been surprised by my attack," Harry now huffed before he changed topic not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Lucifer, you said something about getting something to eat."

Lucifer suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights, sure he had said he would get them something to eat but to be honest, he had no fucking idea how to cook or where to get something half way decent. Alastair couldn't help himself, he started to laugh upon hearing the archangel's predicament, earning himself a glare that would have any lesser demon running, and fast.

"Let me guess, you made the suggestion of getting something to eat but didn't think any further than that," the demon finally brought out before standing up and walking over to the kitchen. "Luckily for you, I haven't eaten anything either yet."

Harry barely suppressed his amusement while following Alastair, while his snake Teanna slithered down and next to the fire where she curled up, he wanted to see what the demon would cook. His relatives had forced him to cook every day but he had loved it nonetheless, he found it somewhat soothing. It was fortunate for him that they never found out how much he liked cooking, even if he rarely was allowed to eat any of it. But had they found out he doubted that he would have been allowed to cook ever again, solely because it was fun for him.

Watching how Alastair took out a pan and several pots he felt Lucifer step up behind him and wrap his arms around him, placing his head on his left shoulder, Harry instantly relaxed against him.

"You like cooking?" Lucifer asked interested, receiving a single nod from Harry who watched Alastair slicing up some vegetable.

"Then you'll probably like potions too," Alastair who seen had seen the exchange said but elaborated his point when he saw Harry's confusion. "Potions are a magical subject and much like cooking. You mix different ingredients together in a certain fashion and in the end, you have a potion that for example counters pain or cures illness. I haven't kept up with the latest inventions, but I don't doubt that I can teach you a thing or two about the subject."

Harry continued to observe Alastair while Lucifer was just content holding him, glad that he hadn't destroyed his one chance of happiness because of his stupidity. True, he wouldn't start anything as long as Harry wasn't 100% ready for it and he was sure that that wouldn't be for a few more years yet, but just being around him gave him a peace he hadn't thought possible, and he had to thank Alastair for that. Hadn't the demon given him the proverbial kick in the arse he doubted he would be here right now, at least not together with Harry.

Once Alastair was finished cooking they all sat down at the counter and enjoyed their meal in silence. When they were done, Lucifer saw that Harry was dead on his feet.

"Harry, I think you should go and sleep some, you're practically falling off the chair," he told him in concern.

Harry nodded slowly. "You're right, but I want to have a shower first," he muttered stifling a yawn.

Alastair snickered, knowing why while pointing at one of the doors in the back of the living room. "You can sleep in the left bedroom, it has a bath en suite."

"Thank you," Harry replied before he hurried out of the room but not without throwing a worried glance at Lucifer.

"Don't worry, I won't leave. If you want to I can join you when you're done in the bathroom," the smile and nod he received upon that offer made it more than worth it.

They both watched Harry vanishing through the door when Lucifer's adopted a thoughtful expression. With a flick of his hand, he summoned his blade and looked at it, contemplating something. Alastair observed him for some time until his curiosity got the better of him.

"What is it that made you stare at your blade like that?" he questioned.

Lucifer was slightly startled because he was so deep in his thought that he didn't notice his surroundings anymore.

"I was thinking about something…you said that the wands you want to make for us could be imbued with metals did you not?" he replied looking up and at the demon.

Alastair was confused now, Lucifer wouldn't truly contemplate what he thought that he did, would he?

"You do not think what I think you are, are you?" he asked.

"Why not? It would make the wands even more powerful, and it would be far less an obvious weapon of that power than as a blade," Lucifer explained his train of thought.

"You would sacrifice your own blade for that? It cannot be restored once disassembled," Alastair questioned shocked, but Lucifer waved him off.

"The power and magic of the blade are not on the object as a whole, but deeply imbued into the metal itself; so no matter what form it still holds its powers," he explained. "And as long as it means that Harry has the means to keep himself safe…what happened today was too much of a close call for me to be comfortable with, and it was only Harry's ability to wield soul-fire that saved him in the first instance, and my appearance in the second."

As much as Alastair tried he couldn't keep his grin from forming while shaking his head, it seems that ever since Lucifer learned precisely what Harry was to him he went into an overprotective mode, but luckily it looks like he at least wouldn't crush him in his overprotectiveness and would let Harry keep most of his freedom. That, however, probably came from Lucifer's own experience of being caged, which was fortunate because he didn't doubt that Harry would make a run for the hills should Lucifer constrain him too much.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do," he snickered. "You should be thankful that I'm not inclined to abuse your situation. The benefits of being a friend of yours outweigh the benefits of abusing your trust by far, so I have no intention of giving that up."

"I know…I know, any other demon would jump upon the opportunity and I'm truly thankful for your help," Lucifer sighed.

"I think you should check on Harry and take a shower yourself, you look as bad as he did," Alastair threw in. "Then we can see what can be done about your wands tomorrow."

Lucifer nodded and stood up. "See you tomorrow then."

He walked through the door to see Harry emerging from the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower myself, then I'll join you, okay?" he asked, Harry nodded in reply.

After a quick shower, Lucifer joined Harry in the bed. Harry curled up next to him using him as a pillow and was asleep so quickly that it showed Lucifer exactly how exhausted the boy was. Lucifer while not sleeping entered a trance-like state to pass the time quicker, it amazed him how comfortable he was with this situation.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Alastair crafted the two wands, the wood from an ebony tree that was hardened in a magical fire, a core of the wing feather from Lucifer and imbued with the metal of an angel blade and attuned to them through the adding of their blood so that they, and only they, could use the wands. Both were a pitch black with fine silver lines running through the wood. When one looked closely at it, you could see that the silver lines formed intricate Celtic knots of which the lines looked like the tendrils of a plant.

After that, the three started to train in the use of many different branches of magic as well as things like potions and other useful topics. In between Alastair also took Harry to show him the secrets of torturing and surprisingly in cooking, it turned out that Alastair was quite a gourmet cook. In their free time, Lucifer and Harry took tours through hell and explored it or just went to a nice secluded place to spend some time together, often discussing things Harry had learned or read in one of the many books he had acquired during their tours. Ever since his little encounter with the High Counsellor, Harry had gained a quite fearsome reputation within hell resulting in Demons going out of their way to not direct Harry's ire towards them. Lucifer found it highly amusing how Harry could induce so much fear in Demons that were known not to cower before any and would he be honest he found diabolical pleasure in abusing that for their fun. It was just too much fun to make demons such as Meg shit themselves when confronted with an eleven-year-old boy that had his hand inflamed with soul-fire.

They stayed in hell until the day before Harry's eleventh birthday, though thanks to the different time speed in hell when compared to earth it wasn't only a month for them, but an entire year. That together with regular filling meals had also lead to the fact that Harry didn't look too small or thin for his age anymore.

The evening before his birthday they both then returned to earth with the promise to Alastair that they would return during the winter holidays, Harry had taken a liking in the demon.

Lucifer landed with him in Paris. They checked in at a high-class hotel letting Harry wonder how they would pay for it since he highly doubted that Lucifer had any money.

"How are you going to pay for that?" he asked aloud once they were shown their suite that went over two stories and had its own balcony with direct view of the Eiffel Tower, it was so vast and luxurious he didn't doubt that his relatives wouldn't have been able to stay there for even one night.

Lucifer snickered lowly while walking over to a couch and sitting down while Harry admired the view they had of Paris. "I had Crowley sell a few things I owned and put the money he made from it in an account. Sure, he got a cut from it, but they yielded such a high price that it didn't matter. Let's just say that owning a few pieces from ancient Rome or Egypt in a prime condition has its perks."

"You sold priceless artefacts only for us to stay here?" Harry asked looking at Lucifer shocked.

Now Lucifer outright laughed. "What you or probably any human historian deem priceless is in comparison to what else I own trash. What Crowley sold were a few cheap pieces of jewellery," he explained. "As I said in comparison to what else I own it was nothing. For example, I own a complete ancient Roman villa in pristine condition fully furnished and decorated with objects any human would kill for under heavy spells to keep it away from prying eyes, and keeping it safe from external influences. I would also have to check in with the goblins, they should still have a vault under my name, but I have no idea what that one looks like after this much time."

Harry looked at Lucifer as if he had decided to grow a second head. "How did you even get that stuff? I mean you have been imprisoned for most of the time?"

"Before I was cast out of heaven, even after and before I was thrown into the cage I often ventured onto earth to get to know humanity better, I did not always want to eradicate humanity…but I don't want to talk about it right now," he replied indignantly.

"Can we visit that villa one day?" Harry asked. He would really love to see how Lucifer had lived once.

Lucifer hummed lowly. "Sure why not."

Since it was already pretty late, they only went to the restaurant for something to eat before going to bed. Fortunately, Alastair had shown Lucifer a charm that made others think he was an adult without actually changing his appearance much to Harry's joy.

The next morning then Lucifer woke Harry before sunrise, much to the boy's chagrin.

"Harry, if you don't get up you won't get to see your surprise," Lucifer practically purred.

Grumbling under his breath that it was his birthday and that he had hoped that at least this time he would have been able to sleep as long as he wished, he stood up and dragged himself into the bath to get ready. About ten minutes later, he stood dressed and a bit more alert in front of Lucifer who was waiting for him.

"Come," he said while leading him out on the balcony of their room. "I want you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you otherwise, okay?"

Harry nodded and dutifully closed his eyes. Lucifer draped his arms around him. Harry could feel them sailing through the air for a short moment before he again had solid ground beneath his feet, he didn't open his eyes though. He was lead a few steps before Lucifer sat them both down.

"One more moment," Lucifer told him. "Now you can open your eyes."

Harry did as he was said and he was stunned speechless. They were apparently sitting on a service platform of the Eiffel Tower even higher than the highest one that is for visitors accessible, facing east and just at that moment, the sun rose over the horizon bathing everything in red light.

"Still peeved over having to get up that early?" Lucifer asked with a grin and only received a hit on the arm as an answer.

"This is beautiful," Harry said after some time having found his voice again.

"I hope you like this as well then," Lucifer replied holding out a small velvet case about the size of Harry's hand.

Harry carefully took and opened it only to gasp in surprise and shock. On a silken emerald cushion sat a silver pendant attached to a silver chain. It was a circle covered in strange symbols with a pentagram in it and a snake weaving in and out of the points. In the centre of the pentagram sat a black stone that depending on how the light fell on it shimmered in a deep red.

"The pendant is made out of heavenly silver, and the stone in the middle is a hellfire onyx," Lucifer explained.

Heavenly silver was actually the material the angel blades were made out of. Since Alastair hadn't used all of the metal, Lucifer had made the pendant out of some. There was still quite a bit left. Hellfire onyx, on the other hand, was a rare jewel found in one of the deepest and most dangerous pits in hell and was much sought-after.

Harry didn't say anything but launched himself at Lucifer, knocking him over.

"Thank you," he said after some time while sitting back up letting Lucifer do the same.

"You're welcome," Lucifer gently took the chain with the pendant and placed it around Harry's neck. "The symbols are Enochian and will keep you from being detected by heaven or hell, even if I shouldn't be around."

They stayed on the platform for about another hour when suddenly Harry's stomach rumbled. Deciding that it was a good time to get breakfast they flew down and found a small bistro where they then ate. After that, they visited several locations including the Louvre and finished it with dinner at a small lovely restaurant directly next to the Seine. It was late in the evening when they returned to the hotel.

"That was my best birthday, thank you," Harry said with a broad smile when they entered their room.

"I said you're welcome," Lucifer replied fondly when he spotted an owl waiting for them. "It seems the Hogwarts letters have arrived," he walked over to the owl and untied the two letters giving Harry his giving the departing owl a last glance.

"So you're coming with me then?" Harry asked curiously opening the thick letter.

"As if I would leave you alone with Dumbledore," Lucifer muttered looking at the supply list. "Well, I think the next stop will be London to get our things, but we have time before that."

"I would love to see London, I've never been there," Harry told him.

Lucifer hummed lowly. "I think if we leave in a week we're early enough to not get into the last minute rush for supplies as well as having enough time to visit London while having some more time to explore Paris or what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Harry said when he suddenly heard a strange noise coming from the egg they had left heavily protected.

Harry walked over to where the egg was lying in the fireplace engulfed in a small bout of hellfire because everything else had been too weak for keeping it warm, looking at it strangely when it started to shake slightly so he picked it up and gently placed it on a coffee table.

"Hey Lucifer, is it supposed to do that?" he questioned.

"I think it's hatching," Lucifer said while walking over.

Harry reached out to touch it again carefully, but this time the second his skin came in contact with the shell it started to glow along the cracks that covered it. At first, it was only a low glow, but with each passing second, the glowing grew brighter and brighter until it hurt to look at it directly. It glowed for a few more moments before the light vanished completely and where previously had been an egg now a full-grown bird the size of a falcon sat ruffling its feathers.

The bird was beautiful, it had the body structure of a falcon too, but that was where the similarities ended. Its breast feathers were a bone-white while the feathers on the back were black at their bases and looked like molten lava by the tips. The talons and the beak looked extremely sharp as if they could rip through the skin as if it was butter. It looked at Harry, and he instantly knew that this bird was highly intelligent as it took into the air and gracefully landed on his shoulder nudging his cheek with its head.

"So she finally hatched," a voice behind Harry and Lucifer, said letting them spin around in surprise. When the bird saw the older man, it bowed before him, which he returned curtly.

"Hello Death," Harry said with a small smile. "So it was you who left the egg in that store."

"I might have conveniently forgotten it there," Death snickered. "You have to know that at my age you become forgetful. That egg was from my own familiar Thanatos though I have to admit that she looks quite different than I would have thought."

As if on call, another bird suddenly appeared out of nowhere and swiftly landed on Death's shoulder. It looked a lot like Harry's with the only exceptions that it was a bit larger and completely bone-white coloured with darker specs mixed in. The two birds shortly conversed with screeching sounds, which made Harry cover his ear because hearing it that closely was not nice. In an apology, his bird gently nibbled at his fingers once they were done being stroked in return.

"Then I have to thank you for forgetting the egg. What kind of bird is she?" Harry asked curiously while stroking the feathers of his bird.

"They have no classification as they are one of their kind," Death explained. "But the closest to them would be a phoenix. How do you want to name her?"

Harry hummed lowly. "So she's female…how about Hel?" he asked after some time looking at his bird who gave an approving screech.

"Fitting," Lucifer said. "Hel is in Norse Mythology the goddess of the underworld and death and considering that she is a descendant of Death's familiar hatched in hellfire…."

"Very well, I have to return to my duties and Happy Birthday Harry," Death said with a smile and before any one of them could say anything he had vanished.

 

* * *

 

 

About a week later, they flew to London to get the shopping for school done as well as doing some sightseeing. They also made a short trip to Germany but now it was September the 1st, and they had to take the train to Hogwarts.

Lucifer and Harry were currently sitting together in a compartment on the Hogwarts-Express, Lucifer seated at the window, had propped his head on his palm and was watching the landscape as it flew by. Harry, on the other hand, sat leaning against Lucifer's side who had an arm draped around him while having his knees pulled towards his chest an open book placed upon them and reading with Teanna was curled up at his feet. Hel would fly to Hogwarts on her own.

They both sat in content silence when suddenly the door to their compartment opened. Harry's head flew upwards to see who dared to disturb them. In the doorway stood a boy their age with light brown hair and blue eyes, the exact same blue as Lucifer's were. Harry instantly knew who it was not only because the boy looked exactly like the younger version of Gabriel's body but also because Lucifer had immediately tensed up in his back despite having not even looked towards the door.

"Lucifer," the boy greeted while walking into the compartment and closing the door behind him.

"Gabriel," Lucifer drawled out. "What do you want?"


	7. Staight to the Castle

# Chapter 7: Straight to the Castle

 

_"Lucifer," the boy greeted while walking into the compartment and closing the door behind him._

_"Gabriel," Lucifer drawled out. "What do you want?"_

 

"Were you honest?" Gabriel asked while sitting down opposite of Lucifer but he never once stopped watching his brother closely.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucifer snapped back his surprise over the question evident.

"When you apologised …was it sincere?" Gabriel clarified.

Harry just wanted to give the archangel a piece of his mind for coming here and hurting Lucifer even more with his questioning, but Lucifer bet him to it.

"What do you want to hear brother?" he snarled. "That I wanted it? That I wanted to fight my own brother? You held your impressive speech about how you couldn't stand it anymore watching your brothers kill each other but have you ever for one second, thought about how I might have felt? How it is to be attacked by your very own brother because of some half-assed rumours? No! You ran…left at your first convenient opportunity and didn't even question the reasons why or look back!" Lucifer sighed after his rant. "It's exactly as I said, I don't care about Michael's petty little temper tantrum anymore so you can go back to wherever you were hiding and stop worrying that I'll kill this planet."

With the last word said Lucifer turned back towards the window, his face a blank mask, but Harry could feel that the angel was anything but calm, so he leaned against him and smiled when Lucifer instantly placed an arm around him and started to run his fingers through his hair. What they both didn't anticipate though was that Gabriel would suddenly jump up and tackle Lucifer in a hug.

"I'm so…so sorry," he said his face burrowed in Lucifer's shoulder. You could clearly hear the tears in his voice. "I shouldn't have just left…I should at least have asked…wondered…but I didn't leave because I ran…not solely. Michael, he came to me one day. He said I had to choose…him or you…he threatened me," he started to sob heavily now and both Harry and Lucifer knew that this seemed to be something that had weighed heavily on the archangel. "But I wouldn't…I couldn't…"

Lucifer looked at Harry. At this moment he looked lost, not knowing what to do or think. Had Michael really threatened Gabriel? Gabriel who had always been loved by the angels? The only Archangel who always had been jovial, annoyingly so? The one no one could ever hold a grudge against? Even if pranked repeatedly?

It had hurt hearing the speech Gabriel had held in the warehouse. Though it hurt even more hearing now how Michael had threatened their younger brother, but it was a different kind of pain. No, while that one time it had hurt him personally he now hurt because of what Michael had done not only to him but also to their little brother. He was outright pissed. Gabriel had been a child at that time, well he had already been a few centuries old, but for them, it was still a child, a teenager if you went with the human measurement. They were his older brothers, they were supposed to love and protect him not to put him on the spot and force him to choose between them.

Yes, Lucifer was pissed at Michael, but a part of him was also angry with himself for not having seen what Michael had done to their baby brother. To think that he had tried to force him to choose, he suddenly couldn't be angry with his baby brother for leaving anymore.

Harry looked Lucifer straight in the eyes, a smile forming on his face, he nodded towards the other angel. That was all the prompting Lucifer needed. He let go of Harry and hugged his brother for all he was worth, tears pricking at his eyes, it seemed that he, at last, had one part of his family back and that Harry was more than okay with it, even encouraged it. Once again, Lucifer could only wonder how he deserved to have someone like Harry in his life. More so he questioned the boy's personality with having a childhood such as Harry had had. But perhaps that was the reason why he now encouraged him to make up with his brother, knowing what it was like to have a family that didn't care about him and thus now urged him to not push away the only opportunity he would probably have to gain at least a small part of his family back.

"You know I would never have made you choose, and I would never ever have dragged you into our fight…I don't know what Michael was thinking," Lucifer finally muttered.

The two angels stayed that way for a few more moments before Gabriel drew back a bit.

"I missed you," he said with a smile before he turned towards Harry and to the boy's surprise hugged him too. "Thank you, Harry."

"What for?" Harry didn't know what to think about the archangel's antics and especially now that he knew who he was, but the angel had probably done his homework wanting to know just who was able to "tame" his brother.

"For giving me my brother back," he hugged Harry even closer. "I don't know why, I don't know how and I certainly won't question why but you're good for Lucifer, and I highly doubt that we would be here without you, I would probably have to watch them rip each other apart."

Gabriel let go of Harry and sat back down opposite of him and started to chuckle when he became aware of Lucifer's possessive glare aimed towards him.

"Don't worry, I would never try to steal someone from you who is obviously good for you, I'm not stupid," he said with a grin.

"I'm not a possession you could steal," Harry muttered for good measure but smiled when Lucifer placed his arm back over his shoulder, ignoring Gabriel's chuckling.

"Not that I'm not glad. But what exactly are you doing here?" Lucifer inquired.

That made Gabriel's smile widen.

"After you and Harry left that day the Winchesters and I had a very long talk, actually it went on an entire night wondering what your reasoning behind the statement you made was. It was Sam who said that you really meant what you said…he said that he could feel it somehow. However, Dean and I weren't convinced by it," he explained with a wistful smile. "In the end, Sam literally kicked me in my ass stating that I should go search for you and talk to you."

Lucifer hummed lowly. "I think it isn't that farfetched since he was originally meant to be my true vessel, we probably have some basic connection to each other."

"That makes me wonder…how did you get that body of yours? I can feel it that it's a custom made one, but I didn't know that you were able to make one," Gabriel mused.

"And you're right, I can't make my own. Death made this one for me after I had to take Harry as a vessel to save his life," Lucifer replied.

"Why would Death care, and more importantly why did you have to save his life?" Gabriel cocked his head in curiosity.

Lucifer threw a quick glance at Harry before he answered. "Your guess is as good as mine regarding Death's motives and to why I had to save Harry…" his voice trailed off not knowing whether he should reveal it or not.

"My uncle and my cousin beat me to death or rather would have succeeded in beating me to death if it hadn't been for Lucifer," Harry piped up when he became aware of Lucifer's indecisiveness over the matter.

Gabriel's face darkened. "Where exactly are this uncle and cousin of yours?" he growled and Harry could tell that he was pissed, it was a good feeling to find that someone he didn't even know cared about him. He had to admit that he liked Gabriel, not only did he have a wicked sense of humour but he also was nice to talk to, hence why he told him in the first place.

"Alastair's VIP racks," Harry replied with a very vindictive smirk.

"Good, I hope they suffered," Gabriel replied with a smirk of his own towards Lucifer obviously thinking that it had been the other angel's doing.

"Oh, I had no part in this, at least no active part," Lucifer snickered much to Gabriel's surprise and shock, who then looked over to Harry.

Harry sported a mischievous grin before he held up his hands and inflamed one with hellfire and the other with soul fire. Seeing that Gabriel's eyes went as wide as saucers while looking back at his brother.

"I gave him the ability to wield hellfire while I was at it. The soul fire I can only guess, but I think it was Death's doing," he explained while Harry extinguished the fires knowing that Lucifer was highly uncomfortable around the soul fire, with good reason.

"So…no pissing of your boyfriend," Gabriel chuckled and started to outright laugh when Harry threw a ball of hellfire at him with a grin leaving not even a scratch on the archangel's body. "Very well, I'll be off, for now, …you know idiots to annoy, people to prank."

"Will we see each other again?" Lucifer asked and Harry could only smile at his hopeful tone, it seemed that not only Gabriel had missed his brother.

Gabriel threw them both a mischievous grin before he left with a wave of his hand, leaving behind a dumbfounded Lucifer and a confused Harry.

"Your brother sure has a knack for dramatics," Harry snickered snuggling himself against Lucifer while opening the book that he had placed on the seat next to him, amused that Teanna slept the entire time not bothered in the slightest that Gabriel had visited.

"You have no idea," Lucifer muttered continuing to run his fingers through Harry's hair while watching the landscape fly by.

They both fell back into a content silence, but unlike before Gabriel had come into the compartment Harry could tell that Lucifer was far more relaxed, and dare he say it, happier, and that in return made him happy. Harry thought back to the moment when Gabriel had launched himself at Lucifer and when Lucifer then had looked at him. He had undoubtedly seen the conflict in the archangel, on the one hand, he had wanted his brother back, but on the other, he had been anxious how Harry would react to it as if Harry would deny him his family. However, it had also warmed Harry's heart that Lucifer cared about his opinion and not just selfishly did what he wanted; to think that Lucifer would have given up his own brother for him would he have asked it of him, it astounded him.

Their train ride so far was quiet and without any other disturbance except for when the lady with the trolley knocked at their door and Lucifer bought them a few sweets. However, that peace wasn't to last until they reached Hogwarts.

Sometime in the afternoon the door suddenly opened without the person on the other side even bothering to knock, revealing a redheaded boy with too many freckles. The boy wore worn robes and had dirt on his nose as if he hadn't bathed for some time. He looked them up and down and wrinkled his nose upon seeing their apparent wealth since they wore only the best clothes, even if it was muggle ones.

"Have you perhaps seen Harry Potter? I'm looking for him," he muttered without any greeting.

The entire demeanour of the boy grated on Harry's nerves, not only hadn't he knocked, now he demanded to know something without even greeting or introducing himself.

"That depends," Harry answered coolly and elaborated when he saw the boy's confused look. "What do you want from him?"

"I want to become his friend, you know he and I are to become best mates," the boy replied with more confidence and a certain smugness in his voice.

"Uh huh," Harry drawled out. "I somehow highly doubt that Harry Potter would want to associate himself with a boy who doesn't even show rudimentary manners."

They observed how the boy's face became as red as his hair. "What do you know? I have to make sure that not one of those slimy snakes lays a hand on him, but with how you look you're probably one of them," he raged.

That, however, had woken Teanna who looked at the boy in disdain.  _"Snakes are not slimy…idiot,"_  she hissed which made Harry and Lucifer chuckle.

However, the boy who heard the hissing looked at the snake before going pale and his eyes widening before he whimpered lowly.

"K-keep t-that m-m-monster a-away f-from m-m-me," he stammered before he fled the compartment.

"At least he's amusing," Harry snickered. "Though he should quickly get rid of the notion that I would become his best friend."

"Didn't Alastair teach you a few useful hexes? I think he will make a perfect target for practice," Lucifer added.

"As long as he isn't in the same house as us," Harry muttered. "I wouldn't want to put up with him daily."

"Highly doubtable, from what I could assess he'll end up in Gryffindor, of that I'm pretty sure," Lucifer replied running soothing circles through Harry's hair.

The rest of the train ride they had their peace and quiet and soon enough the announcement that they would reach Hogsmeade Station in five minutes echoed throughout the train. Harry and Lucifer quickly changed into their school robes, Teanna hiding on Harry's shoulder and under the boy's collar was told to stay out of sight for now. They left the compartment but not without having shrunken everything down and placed it in their pockets. Neither Harry not Lucifer wanted anyone having the opportunity of snooping through their things since they had quite a few objects – mainly books – of questionable legality, like for example books of what others would deem the dark arts. No, they didn't want to tip off anyone that things were not as they thought they were, not for now anyway.

The train slowed down and finally came to a halt, the students rushing out of it and filling the train station that lay in the dark evening lit with only lanterns along the entire length. That was when they heard someone calling out for the first years. Lucifer noticed that while they walked up to a man that had to be at least half-giant, the rest of the students walked into the other direction where they then boarded carriages that naturally brought them to Hogwarts. Lucifer stepped next to Harry waiting for the half-giant to give them further instructions. It took a few more minutes until all the first years were gathered before the man led them down a path and to the shore of a lake where many small boats were bobbing on the water. Harry and Lucifer stepped into a boat sitting next to each other and were joined by a round boy who seemed to be in distress over something and a girl with bushy brown hair. Shortly after the boats departed and rounded a small tongue of land when they got their first view of Hogwarts Castle. Harry had to admit that it was breathtaking, and even Lucifer was impressed. They watched the castle when they heard the brunette lecturing about it.

"Hogwarts Castle has thirty-four towers of different sizes including Gryffindor Tower and the tower where the headmaster's office is located. Besides that it has a hundred and forty-two different staircases with the most impressive one being the grand staircase, every flight of stairs also moves," she lectured in a bossy know-it-all tone.

"Oh great, I never thought that I would want to know that," Harry muttered sarcastically making Lucifer snicker lowly.

The girl threw him a glare but luckily for her shut up upon hearing that comment, though the boy threw them a curious look but didn't say anything, obviously too shy to speak up. So, they spent the rest of the boat ride in mutual silence enjoying the view. However, that didn't last long because soon they reached an underground harbour where they stopped and had to leave the boat. Being lead up a flight of stairs they ended up in front of a stern older woman whom Lucifer could identify as Professor McGonagall according to the information he had gotten from Crowley, which he quickly shared with Harry however he wouldn't have needed to because the woman started to speak to the group of first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall greeted them with a slight Scottish accent. "My name is Professor McGonagall, I am the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Soon you will walk through this door and be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Each house values different traits. Good behaviour will earn you house points while rule breaking will result in a loss and possibly detention. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points wins the house cup, which is a great honour."

Harry tuned out the explanations of the different houses and used the time to take a look around at the other first years, that was until he spotted a familiar face standing a few feet away talking to the other boy that had shared their boat and was now holding a toad, obviously happy over that fact. He nudged Lucifer and pointed into the direction where he had spotted the boy, who just at that moment turned his head and smiled wickedly at them. Lucifer, on the other hand, groaned not knowing whether to be glad that his brother also would stay at Hogwarts or to take Harry and run as fast as possible, lest they be caught in Gabriel's pranking sessions, and he didn't doubt that this would happen.

"What? You should be happy that you can see your brother more often, I would be ecstatic had I any family at all that would want to stay with me as your brother does," Harry tried to smile reassuringly, but it came out as a grimace.

Lucifer rubbed soothing circles over Harry's back. "I am happy to have him back, but you don't know him as I do, he can mean…utter chaos and I don't want to be in the middle of it," he scoffed.

Right at that moment, a blond boy stepped in front of them his entire demeanour and clothing screaming wealth, followed by two goons who looked as if a protozoon had more of a brain than they did.

"So, it is true then," he said with an air of arrogance. "Harry Potter is at Hogwarts. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

They all heard a snort behind the blond who instantly turned around to the source which turned out to be the redhead they had met at the train.

"Find my name funny do you? I don't even have to ask yours…dull expression, old and worn clothes, red hair…probably a Weasley," Malfoy sneered before he turned back around to Harry. "You will learn that some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you sort that out," he explained holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry looked at the other boy for a few moments in contemplation before he answered. "As long as you have no problem that Lucifer here is my friend I don't see any problems with that, Malfoy," Harry replied holding out his own hand but didn't shake Malfoy's wanting to see whether he would agree to his terms or not.

Malfoy turned to look at Lucifer and instantly knew that it was someone he certainly didn't want to piss off, especially with the air of power he radiated. "No problem, no," he said before shaking Harry's hand. "And please call me Draco."

Ron who saw that once again went as red as his hair in anger. "You want to befriend Malfoy? That Death Eater in training?" he snapped.

Both Harry and Draco turned around to the offender and Draco was just about to say something when Harry beat him to it.

"Mr Weasley, you seem to be stuck with the notion that you and you alone are qualified to assess whom I have to befriend and whom I do not. Let me tell you here, and now that this is not the case, I am very well able to decide myself whom I trust enough to call a friend of mine and whom not to, and to make it clear…you are not one of those; and you probably never will be, understood?" Harry sneered. "And it would do you well would you not insult those I deem worthy of being my friend."

"It seems that all the time you spent with Alastair has rubbed off on you," Lucifer whispered in his ear.

Draco looked at him in surprise, that tone and also the stance and the sneer reminded him of another person he knew only too well, but no that couldn't be so he shook his head to get rid of that thought.

Looking at him as if he had decided to grow a second head and his face as red as his hair, Weasley also slowly shook his head.

"You're probably a Death Eater in training yourself or better yet the next Dark Lord," he snapped back. "As if I want to be friends with someone like you."

"Good, then you can get lost before you make even more a fool of yourself," Harry retorted before he turned around to Draco. "To think that we have to put up with him for the next seven years," he shuddered at that thought.

"Luckily he will be in Gryffindor so far away from me at least. How about you? Which house do you think you'll be in?" Draco inquired.

"I have no idea though I hope it will be Slytherin but definitely not Gryffindor," Harry replied with a glance at the Weasley boy.

"As long as you end up in the same house as I do, I don't really care," Lucifer added.

Harry snickered. "You do realise that you'll be sorted before me? M comes before P."

"Then I'll have to convince the hat that it is in its best interest to place you in the same house he places me in," Lucifer pulled Harry closer his protectiveness over him shining through.

Draco observed that amusedly. "I somehow doubt, that the hat can be convinced to place someone in a certain house."

"I have my methods," he chuckled.

Unfortunately, they had to end their conversation because McGonagall, who at some point must have left, returned and ordered them to follow her. Together the first years entered the great hall and everyone bar three of the children looked around in awe.

"The ceiling is bewitched to resemble the sky outside, I read all about it in Hogwarts: A history," the girl from the boat again lectured.

"Wow, I would never have thought that I would learn so much _valuable_ knowledge on my first evening at Hogwarts nonetheless," Harry replied in false astonishment.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," the girl shot back.

"Oh, I offended you with my opinion? You should hear the ones I keep to myself," Harry sneered. "Besides if you quote Oscar Wilde do it correctly…sarcasm is the lowest form of wit but the highest form of intelligence."

The girl huffed before turning away from him. Harry could only shake his head while he heard Draco snicker next to him. Gabriel, in the meantime, seemed to look around trying to assess whom he could prank and who made the perfect target. Lucifer, on the other hand, looked about instantly evaluating who could be a threat and who could be an asset. Harry though was more interested in who the teachers were when he suddenly stumbled in shock and surprise.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer, who obviously hadn't taken a look at the head table yet, asked in concern but Harry only pointed at one of the teachers.

When Lucifer's gaze fell on the head table, or better yet the professor Harry was pointing at, he couldn't help himself, but he started to laugh, and quite loudly at that, startling everyone around him making them think he was insane. Sitting at the head table right between a professor wholly clad in black and one with a ridiculous violet turban was Alastair in his entire glory, wearing a deep blood red robe and animatedly talking to the man wearing black.

"He really is a fucking bastard," Lucifer snickered, ignoring the scolding from the know-it-all about his language. "I never would have thought that he would apply as a teacher."

"I like it," Harry smirked. "Though I do wonder which subject he'll teach."

The only thing Lucifer could do was shrug because they came to a stop at the front of the great hall beneath the head table. When they all were gathered the hat, which sat on a four-legged stool, started to sing a song about the different houses and how he would evaluate in which they would fit best. Once the hat and the applauding students fell silent again, McGonagall stepped forward a long piece of parchment floating in front of her.

"When I call your name you are to come to sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head for you to be sorted," she said in a stern voice. "Abbot, Hannah."

A nervous looking girl stepped forward and did as McGonagall said. Sitting on the stool, the hat was placed on her head, everyone waited in anticipation to see where she would be sorted into. Harry's gaze in the meantime wandered back to Alastair and the man he was talking to. It took a moment until Alastair realised that he was being stared at, so he looked around. When he saw Harry a small smile appeared on his face before he turned back around to the other professor. The sorting went on, and soon McGonagall called out a name of interest.

"Laufeyson, Loki-Gabriel," she said for everyone to hear.

"So that is where he's been hiding all this time," Lucifer muttered having recognised the name while watching how his brother walked to the stool before he sat down and the hat was placed on his head. "I wonder which house he will be sorted into."

They carefully observed how first Gabriel or better Loki – they would really have to talk to him to learn how he preferred to be called; though it seemed that he was okay with them calling him Gabriel because he otherwise wouldn't have chosen the name Loki-Gabriel. It took quite some time in which Gabriel's expression was first pensive before it became more and more amused.

"Gryffindor," the hat finally exclaimed and Gabriel rose with a smirk Lucifer knew could only mean trouble for everyone.

A few students later the next person of interested was called.

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall called out.

Draco strode to the hat with confidence and the assessment that he would be sorted into Slytherin was promptly confirmed when the hat shouted it without even touching the boy's head properly.

"Morningstar, Lucifer," was the next name the stern professor called and it was instantly followed by murmuring of quite a few of the students sitting at the table.

It seemed that Lucifer was not only known in the muggle world but also in the magical one and it was no wonder that mostly Slytherins whispered fearfully since they were known to be drawn towards the darker magic, and therefore also were not unfamiliar with hell and everything concerning it. Quite a few of them it seemed, wondered whether it really was Lucifer and what he was doing here. Harry who was listening to them could only snicker, they would soon learn that things were not as they expected them to be…not in the slightest little bit.

Lucifer's sorting took even longer than that of his brother. To Harry, it looked as if he was highly amused with what the hat was telling him. When it took over five minutes quite a few people, though mainly Dumbledore and McGonagall, became confused and a bit nervous. However, looking at Dumbledore Harry couldn't deny that there was something in the man's eyes that unnerved him. Not only that the man seemed to know who he was without ever having met him but also the looks he threw not only him but also Lucifer and Gabriel/Loki…it was one mixed of disappointment and mostly disdain and if he wasn't wholly mistaken one of hatred. The only question was why a man like Dumbledore would look at them in such a way.

Harry was ripped from his thoughts when the hat suddenly and quite loudly shouted "Slytherin".

He applauded his friend for his sorting, his gaze falling on the man in black who was listening to Alastair while observing Lucifer walking to his place. That was until the man looked straight at him and Harry didn't know exactly why but he smiled and waved at the man. Said man sat a bit straighter. When Alastair whispered something to him, confusion and surprise flitted over his face.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall shouted effectively ripping Harry from his musing.

All over the great hall murmuring broke out, people wondering if he really was THE Harry Potter and quite a few craned their necks or even stood up to get a better look at him. Harry ignored them and confidently walked up to the stool and sat down, Professor McGonagall then placed the hat on his head that blocked his view. The last thing he saw was the reassuring smile of Lucifer.

"Well, well, the boy himself, vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort at the age of one, tamer of the Devil and certainly  **NOT**  as everyone assumes," the hat snickered.

"And what is it that everyone expects?" Harry asked waspishly, he hated his fame.

"Dumbledore's golden poster boy, the epitome of light and good, the leader of the light faction, the Boy-who-lived…" the hat replied. "I know you hate your titles and the expectations others have for you, but unfortunately that is how they see you. I could sort you into Gryffindor…"

"Lucifer…" Harry started, but the hat quickly interrupted him.

"I know what Lucifer told me, but that is beside the point right now," the hat growled. "As I was saying, I could sort you into Gryffindor, and I don't doubt that you would fit right in out of necessity, you would be what everyone wants you to be."

"Hats on fire, hats on fire, burning, burning with desire," Harry started to sing much to the shock of McGonagall who stood next to him waiting for him to be sorted. "Oh wait, no that song went hearts on fire…sorry never mind."

"Hammerfall…Salazar always had an interesting taste of music, or should I call him Alastair now? However…" the hat took a small break before it continued. "As it seems you're equally fitting for any other house. Your loyalty to those you deem worthy knows no bounds while you are even more studious than most Ravenclaws. Oh, and then there is also Slytherin the house of the cunning and ambitious. While you're quite content with the status quo as it is at the moment you nonetheless have the deep desire to prove yourself, prove your worth to Lucifer. But are you sure that you can handle the scorn, distrust and in some cases even outright hatred thrown your way should I sort you into the house of snakes?"

"Should anyone be stupid enough to directly antagonise me he or she will quickly learn what a stupid idea that is," Harry growled lowly.

"Very well, one last bit of advice…Lucifer can be extremely protective but should you decide to trust him you won't regret it. Oh, and please do try to reign in his brother or I fear the castle will be levelled to the ground by the end of the year," Harry didn't doubt that if he could, the hat would be shaking his head. "Have fun and good luck. SLYTHERIN," it shouted the last word.

The entire hall was stunned silent by that exclamation. The only ones who were clapping were Lucifer, Gabriel, Alastair, Draco and much to Harry's surprise the professor in black. It took the rest of the hall a few moments to come out of their stupor, and tentatively more and more students from Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff started clapping. The Gryffindors, on the other hand, were beginning to argue that Harry should have been sorted into their house and that being sorted into Slytherin probably means that he is dark or even the next Dark Lord.

Gabriel had a hard time suppressing his laughter, wouldn't they like to know the truth and that Harry if he so wanted to, could become something far worse than a Dark Lord, he didn't doubt that some of them would be running and fast. But as it was nobody knew, so they were all speculating on what it meant that their saviour was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry on the other hand smoothly slid into the spot right next to Lucifer who smiled at him.

"Welcome to Slytherin," Draco who sat opposite of him greeted.

"I told you that we would be sorted into the same house," Lucifer snickered.

Draco looked at the archangel and swallowed before he answered. "I won't doubt you again," he nearly whispered.

"So, you finally recognised me," Lucifer snickered.

"My great-great-grandmother was a Veela, of course, I know who you are," he replied. "I have to apologise that I didn't recognise you earlier, but I didn't think that it was truly you who was visiting Hogwarts."

"That actually explains a lot," Lucifer smirked. Veela, in fact, are half-demons. They came into existence when a succubus mated with a siren and then slowly but surely developed into their own race with their own magical traits inherited from both species. "But don't worry, as long as you don't endanger Harry or do something else to piss me off you and everyone else for that matter is safe from me."

"Don't worry, he's just one big plushy teddy bear," Harry chuckled.

"I am _not_ a plushy teddy bear!" Lucifer retorted indignantly.

"Oh really then? But you sure do make one hell of a good pillow," he now smirked.

"You know what? You can sleep alone tonight," Lucifer huffed.

"But whom am I supposed to use as a pillow then?" Harry now tried it with puppy dog eyes.

Lucifer rose an eyebrow. "Certainly not me."

Harry huffed. "Okay, perhaps your brother is more inclined to be my pillow then," he said turning his head away.

"You wouldn't dare ask him," Lucifer growled.

"You want to bet?" Harry challenged him, but Lucifer only glared at him, which he was completely unimpressed with. "Oi Gabriel," he shouted through the entire hall ignoring that he just cut off Dumbledore who right at that moment stood up to hold a speech. "Want to be my pillow tonight? Lucifer refuses to," he added when he had the other archangel's attention. The entire hall and especially those who knew who Lucifer was, was staring at him as if he had lost it but Harry didn't care.

"No, I want to live to see the next day. Thank you very much," Gabriel shouted back at Harry.

"Awww, but Lucifer is sulking, and now I'm without a pillow for the night," Harry pouted.

The glare that Gabriel shot his brother upon hearing that was hilarious, it was one that clearly told everyone who knew the pagan god turned archangel that he was contemplating how to best prank his brother in retaliation and it didn't go without noticing how Lucifer blanched.

"Okay, okay, I'll be your pillow…" Lucifer muttered if only to avoid his brother's wrath, and yes it was one of the very few things that frightened him.

Harry though now grinned broadly and quickly thanked Gabriel who suddenly had the distinct feeling that he had been used in the quarrel between Harry and his brother. Shaking his head, the angel turned back around to his housemates.

On the Slytherin table though, every single student was staring at Harry and Lucifer. Had Harry really just manipulated Lucifer of all people into agreeing to serve as his pillow? His _pillow_?!

"Not one word," Lucifer growled at the staring students and quite a few blanched and quickly went back to their own business.

Luckily, at that moment Dumbledore opened the feast so that everyone was too busy filling their plates to say anything more.

 

* * *

 

 

**At the head table**

"Did Potter just manipulate Lucifer into doing something he wants him to do?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Believe me that was nothing. Lucifer would have ripped the entire High Guard apart because of Harry, that is IF they hadn't let go of him after he had killed High Counsellor Eligos," Alastair replied with a smirk.

Snape who just took a sip from his goblet spluttered and started to cough. "That was Potter?" he had heard about the incident that some boy – a living one at that – had killed the High Counsellor, but he would never have thought that it could have been Potter.

"Yes, Harry Potter is nothing like everyone expects him to be. It would do you good to be careful how you treat him less because it would piss off Lucifer should you hurt him, but also because of the boy himself, he can be very…creative," he snickered, he should know he had trained the boy.

"Indeed," Snape watched with new interest how the boy talked with Draco about something. He honestly would have to watch how he behaved around the boy, not only because he had disembodied the Dark Lord at the age of one and nobody knew how, but he also had apparently at not even eleven years old killed a high ranking demon, including several members of the High Guard if his information was correct.

 

* * *

 

 

At the Slytherin table, the feast went on in peace. After the students had realised that Lucifer wasn't a threat as long as they didn't pose a threat to Harry Potter, they all relaxed visibly, some even started to talk to the archangel.

Harry meanwhile talked to Draco and Blaise Zabini whom he learned was the son of a black widow who was currently entertaining her seventh husband. According to Blaise though, it was doubtable that he would live to see the next Christmas.

The feast went on in peace and after the main course was over the desert appeared. arry indulged himself in some treacle tart while Lucifer didn't take anything. Not much later then the desert also disappeared. Dumbledore stood up to announce a few more things.

"Now that we are all fed and watered a few last announcements before you can leave for bed. The forbidden forest is called that for a reason…it is forbidden for everyone, a few of the older students should remember that also," he said with a glare towards the Gryffindor table. "Mr Filch has also reminded me for the four hundred and seventeenth time to tell you that no magic is allowed in the corridors between classes. The Quidditch try-outs will be held in the second week of the term, whoever wants to apply for their house team shall either inform their head of house or Madame Hooch. Finally, I have to inform you of a few changes in the faculty of the school. Professor Cuthbert Binns, unfortunately, has been forcefully evicted from the castle and is no longer with us. Therefore the new professor for History of Magic will be Professor Sal Alastair. Please give him a hearty welcome."

The thunderous applause that followed that announcement was deafening. Every single one of the students from year two onwards was standing and cheering, not even a single one was sad that Binns was gone.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that Professor Binns will be missed dearly," Dumbledore continued once the students have calmed down again. "Furthermore, Professor Quirrell will teach Defence Against the Dark Arts from now on while Professor Burbage takes over Muggle Studies."

That announcement was followed some polite clapping, but the reaction was by far not as overwhelming as it had been when they learned that Binns wouldn't teach anymore.

"And lastly I have to tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the left hand is out of bounds for everyone who doesn't want to die an excruciating death," Dumbledore announced which was followed by a shocked expression on Lucifer's face.

At the Gryffindor table Gabriel instantly started to worry, he would have to scout the corridor and make sure that no one could be hurt by whatever deadly threat was lingering there. If there was one thing that he couldn't tolerate that was harming or endangering children in any way, so he would make sure that everyone was safe no matter what.

Lucifer also sunk into contemplation of how to react to that announcement when he realised that everyone was standing up and leaving the great hall to walk to their common rooms. He also stood up, and together with Harry, he followed the prefect who led them down to the dungeons. Rounding several corners, they finally stopped in front of a blank wall.

"Remember this spot well because this is the entrance to the Slytherin common room," the prefect announced. "The password will change at the beginning of every month which will be displayed on the notice board. Mandrake root."

Once the password was spoken, the stones that made up the wall started to shift much like the entrance to Diagon Alley had Harry observed amusedly. It took only a moment and then the wall had opened up to a short passage that ended up in a large room, the common room. It was a long room with a high ceiling with groups of sofas and chairs stood around tables and in front of the large fireplaces on the left and right of the room, which heated up the room. On the right in the back, a passage went to what seemed to be an extensive personal library only for the Slytherins with areas for studying and doing homework. In the end of the room were large windows that showed that they were beneath the lake they had come over. On the left were two doors, which probably lead to the dorms and everything was illuminated by large chandeliers which bathed the entire room in a soft green light.

The prefect led them to the centre of the room, where they stopped.

"Welcome to Slytherin," the prefect told them. "My name is Gemma Farley, and I'm the fifth year prefect. You are now a proud member of the old and noble house of Slytherin, and I expect you to act accordingly. That means that every dispute as minor as it might be will stay within this common room, outside of these walls you are to show unity, is that clear?" she asked with a stern glare. Everyone nodded dutifully. "Good. For the first four days a prefect will lead you to the great hall for breakfast as well as to your classrooms, they will depart from here at eight a.m. sharp so don't be late or you'll have to find the way on your own."

Another round of nods followed when the door to the common room opened, and Professor Snape strode in his cloak billowing behind him. With a sharp turn, he came to stand in front of the first years.

"I see that Ms Farley has just introduced you to the rules of this house," he told them his voice barely above a whisper, but they caught what he said with ease. Looking at each of them his gaze lingered for a moment longer on Harry and Lucifer who only stared back. "Very well, should there be any problem the prefects cannot handle or you're uncomfortable speaking to them about it, my office is always open to you, though should you think that you can come to me whining about trivial things you're sorely mistaken. I will also if possible stay an hour each evening here in the common room for you to approach me should you have problems understanding your coursework, I expect you to do your best in class and won't tolerate any slacking."

Again, the Slytherins gathered in front of the Potions Master and their head of house nodded much to the man's satisfaction.

"Good, since the Slytherin rooms are located in the dungeons of Hogwarts we have enough space to give each member their own room. The door on the left side in the front leads to the female dorms while you'll find the one in the back leading to the male dorms. Both doors are enchanted to prevent a person of the opposite gender from passing through so don't even try. I suggest that you'll search for your rooms and prepare for bed, tomorrow school will start," everyone started to walk to their respective door when Snape called out again. "Mr Morningstar, would you please follow me?"

Lucifer and Harry looked at each other before they went to follow the Professor.

"Mr Potter, I asked only for Mr Morningstar to follow me, you can wait here for his return," he instructed in a curt voice, but to his surprise, not Harry spoke up.

"Professor Snape," Lucifer answered. "I think it would be mandatory for Harry to accompany us since we have things to discuss he would need to know anyway."

Harry looked a bit confused, what was it that Lucifer wanted to discuss with the man that he would need to know? Snape, on the other hand, looked at Lucifer contemplating what to do before he nodded curtly and turned around to leave the common room. Harry and Lucifer followed him the short way to the man's own quarters.

Once they were in the room and the door was closed, the entire demeanour of the man changed much to Harry's surprise. Snape turned around and looked at Lucifer in a way that made it clear for the archangel that the man didn't know how to behave around him.

"My Lord," he finally brought out and made a movement that indicated that he was either on the verge of bowing or even kneeling when Lucifer spoke up.

"Severus, if you dare bow or even kneel in front of me I might find myself inclined to become…creative," he spoke leaving what he would become creative with open for interpretation. "I know you're confused and that there are a lot of things we will have to discuss, but I think it is best that you call her here first," he said with a smirk.

Snape at first looked a bit confused until he caught up with what Lucifer meant and he nodded. "Of course," he took out a pendant from under his robes that showed a dove in flight, holding it firmly he pushed some magic into it.

It took a moment before a cloud of black smoke appeared next to him revealing a beautiful woman the same age as the Potions Master with flaming red hair.

"What is it, luv?" she asked him when her gaze fell on Harry.

Her entire face lit up and ignoring anyone else in the room, she launched herself at Harry and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.


	8. The Truth Unravelled

# Chapter 8: The Truth Unravelled

 

_Her entire face lit up and ignoring anyone else in the room, she launched herself at Harry and embraced him in a tight hug._

_"Harry!" she exclaimed._

 

Harry, on the other hand, was confused as to who the woman was when an image flittered through his mind, one from when he was just a baby. A woman was holding him and singing soothingly, that woman looked exactly like the one that was hugging him at the moment and so he could come to only one conclusion as to who this woman was. His mother! But instead of happiness that his mother apparently was NOT dead, he just felt sadness and betrayal. Betrayal over how she could have left him with those…monsters for ten years, and sadness that she obviously didn't want him. Maybe the Dursleys had been right. He was just someone no one would ever want which in the end even Lucifer would see and then he would also leave. But then again why would Lucifer stay with him for that long if he wasn't even worth being loved? Right at the moment, Harry didn't know what to think, so he went into a defensive mode.

"Why?" he rasped out while he squirmed out of the embrace succeeding only because the woman who obviously was Lily Potter let him go in her surprise. "Why did you abandon me? Why did you leave me with…with them!? Why didn't you come for me? Didn't you want me?" he took a few steps away from the woman he barely knew looking at her accusingly suppressing the tears that wanted to fall not wanting to show that kind of weakness in front of someone who obviously didn't want him. That was before his head snapped towards Lucifer. "And you…you knew? Why did you never say anything?"

Lucifer, when he saw that Harry was close to tears and ready to bolt, quickly walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist to keep him from running, but mostly to soothe him. Sniffling a bit Harry leaned into the embrace, laying his forehead on Lucifer's shoulder.

"Harry…Harry, please look at me," Lucifer said in a soothing tone gently pushing his head up, and when Harry did as he asked he smiled at him. "That's it. Things are not as easy as they seem to be on first glance Harry, but I promise you that everything will be explained when you listen to what we have to tell you. I for my part didn't know that Lily was… _is_ your mother until this very evening when I saw Severus for the first time. Yes, I knew what he did to save her but as I said I didn't know she is your mother, so that is why I didn't tell you not because I didn't want to. Harry, I would never lie to you, and I certainly wouldn't withhold information like this from you. What do you think why I asked Severus to call her here? If you come with me and listen to what we have to say, I promise you that I won't stop you should you wish to leave afterwards. Can you do that for me?"

Harry sniffed once more but nodded tentatively before he hugged Lucifer close while the archangel looked relieved. Severus and Lily who observed that looked at each other, but Severus could only shrug not knowing what to think about it too. To them, it seemed that there was more between Lucifer and Harry than just a friendship which in itself was a surprise because Lucifer wasn't known to be friendly to most, and especially not to a human. This was actually also the reason why Severus had been extremely shocked to see the archangel in between the first years. It had been equally shocking though to find that Alastair had become the new History professor after Binns' mysterious disappearance.

"Then let's sit down, and we'll tell you how things really are," Lucifer guided them over to the couch, but Harry shook his head and pulled him to one of the armchairs where he sat Lucifer down before plopping himself in the other's lap and snuggling against him. Lucifer instantly placed his arms protectively around Harry with a small smile (he could get used to this he thought) before he turned his attention back to the man in black. "I think the best thing will be for you to start from the beginning and I'll add things where they are needed."

Severus who just sat down on the couch with Lily next to him, nodded while Harry looked at him expectantly from where he was comfortably leaning against Lucifer who had started running a hand through his hair.

"Very well, my Lord. It all began about half a year before your birth, Mr Potter," he started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Please call me Harry, Sir," he told the man.

"And please stop calling me _my Lord_ …it's annoying," Lucifer grumbled rolling his eyes, he was not that idiot Riddle.

Severus nodded before he continued. "Very well, and only in private Harry, in class, I'll have to call you by your last name," Harry nodded at that statement. "As I said it was about half a year before you were born that I overheard the first two lines of a prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

"At that time, I already joined the Dark Lord's ranks after a few…mistakes I made," Severus looked down but smiled tentatively when Lily laid a hand on his knee. Taking a deep breath to centre himself he continued. "You see I was friends with your mother ever since we were children, but shortly before I joined the Dark Lord we had a fallout which was one of the reasons as to why I joined him. Alas, when I heard that prophecy, I thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to gain his approval and possibly rise in his ranks, so I went to him directly to report to him about what I had heard. Unfortunately, he lost it when he heard that there would be a child able to destroy him and so he ordered his followers to find that child. It took him about half a year, but in the end, he narrowed it down to two families who were expecting a child at the end of July, the Longbottoms and the Potters."

Harry who up to now listened attentively drew a sharp breath. So, this man was the reason that that madman had attacked him? But no, when he thought about it…he couldn't blame the messenger for the message, somehow, he doubted that Voldemort wouldn't have learned about that prophecy anyway. As it was with such things they always came out, and he also didn't question that Dumbledore would have used this Prophecy to his advantage letting Voldemort know about it and then use the child that would fit the description as bait to lure the Dark Lord somewhere where he could defeat him. Yes, that sounded like something Dumbledore would do. So it was hardly Severus' fault, even if he was the one to relay the prophecy.

"What happened then?" he asked the man with a small smile showing him that he didn't blame him for what happened.

"The second I heard whom the Dark Lord targeted I first went to the only man I thought would be able to protect them, Dumbledore. But he demanded that I either spy for him on the Dark Lord or he would send me to Azkaban," Severus continued a bit relieved that Harry didn't seem to blame him for what happened. A tenseness that he didn't know he held left him.

"It's the magical prison," Lucifer added when he saw Harry's confused look before motioning for Severus to go on.

And here was the proof, only Dumbledore would blackmail a desperate man who just wanted to protect a friend into doing something like spying.

"Unfortunately, I had to agree to his stipulations or I would have been in a position where I couldn't have helped anyone. But after the conversation with Dumbledore I started to doubt the man and that he would help to his best abilities. Sure, he hid the Potters under the Fidelius Charm a charm that hides everything under it unless you're told by the secret keeper where it is, but I didn't trust it. Especially not Pettigrew who was the secret keeper after Dumbledore oh so conveniently convinced Potter to change it from Black. So I met with Lily to warn her in hopes that we would find a way of protection against the Dark Lord that didn't rely on someone keeping his mouth shut. However, even with our combined efforts we couldn't find anything," Severus told him when he was interrupted again. Normally it would have irritated the hell out of him but interestingly, in this case, it did not.

"Wait, I thought you had a fallout?" Harry inquired confused.

"Ah yes, sorry, I forgot to explain. A few months before I heard the prophecy I surprisingly met your mother in Diagon Alley. I asked her if we could talk, wanting to apologise to her for what I did. We went back to my house and talk we did. It was only the elf your worried father sent after her that let us realise that we had talked the entire night," here Lily chuckled as if there was a joke only she understood. "She forgave me for my blunder, and after that, we stayed in contact. However, where was I? Ah yes, while you and your father hid under the Fidelius Charm, Lily and I met regularly to find a way to protect you, her, and Potter in case something went wrong and Pettigrew, the rat betrayed all of you, but we found nothing that was powerful enough. On the night before Halloween 1981, I then tried something I never would have even contemplated up to then, I wanted to make a deal with a demon. That morning I performed the necessary ritual and actually managed to call a crossroad demon."

Here Lucifer interrupted Severus in his telling. "This is where I should give you a few additional information. You see I learned that Severus wanted to make a deal and was about to get the standard clause contract that gives you ten years before hell sends its hounds after you and drags you down to the racks. But when I learned in what position Severus was, I decided that it was too good an opportunity to give up, intervened and arranged it so that he gets another quite unique contract instead.

“I sent another crossroad demon to him with the offer that should he agree to spy on Riddle for hell and should he manage to help to find and to return those blasted soul pieces from that idiot I would not only forego that ten years clause but also speed the process up for him to become a demon himself. I also extended that offer to his girlfriend he wanted to be protected should she agree. The thing was that hell was getting more and more irritated about Riddle wanting him to be where he belonged and let's just say it wouldn't have ended well for everyone involved. Seeing an opportunity, I took it, and the best part is that it keeps hell quiet."

Severus nodded slowly. "I took that offer, knowing that it was an opportunity that I would never get again, though I hadn't anticipated that speeding things up meant instant turning," here he looked accusingly at Lucifer who snickered lowly.

"However, as soon as I could stand again which took nearly the entire night, I contacted Lily and told her that I wanted to meet with her as soon as possible. Not much later, in the morning she arrived at my house, and I told her about what I did. To say that her answer surprised me would be an understatement," he looked at Lily and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "She told me that she had been on the verge of doing the very same since she didn't think that there would be another way to keep her and you safe, so she agreed. The very second she agreed she also went through the turning, but as soon as she was able to she went back to the cottage where you were hiding."

"That is true," Lily spoke up for the first time since Severus started his story. "I wanted to get you before going back to Sev. You see the thing is that I never really loved James Potter. From day one on I saw in him an imbecile and a bully that liked to pick on people, especially on Sev. But don't think that you were any better, you were also quite cruel from time to time," she said when she saw Severus' smirk.

"I never said that I'm a saint," he retorted. "And I had to defend myself didn't I?"

"Ah yes? Don't think that I don't know about those spells you invented Sev, which goes far over protecting yourself," Lily started to rant but stopped when Harry began to laugh.

Everyone looked at him with how carefree he laughed and him finally being the child he should be.

"You two sound like an old married couple," he finally brought out once he calmed down enough.

Severus and Lily looked at each other when Lily started to chuckle. "Maybe because we are a married couple," she replied earning a strange look from her son. "As I wanted to tell you before I got interrupted, I never really liked James, but in our seventh year I suddenly went out with him. Then there was my fallout with Severus, and I don't know why because it originally never was what I wanted, but I married James as soon as we left school. I highly suspect the use of love potions, but I'm not sure.

"However, then I reconnected with Severus, became pregnant, and all that mess with Riddle started, so I stayed with James because until that day he offered the best protection for you. But when Sev came that Halloween day and showed me a way out, I took it, though I would never have left you with James, not with that immature idiot. So as soon as I could after being turned into a demon, I went back to the cottage to get you and tell James where he could stuff his marriage.

"Unfortunately, I had just arrived when suddenly the front door was blown apart revealing Riddle. James told me to get you and run. I ran to you to get you out, but the problem was I had no way out of the cottage. We had anti-apparition wards up around it, and I hadn't been a demon for long enough at that time to know how to use the powers that came with it. That was when James was killed and Riddle came after us," Lily took a deep breath, Severus rubbing soothingly over her back.

"He demanded that I step aside so that he could kill you, but I didn't, and I told him as much. In my despair because I also didn't have my wand on me, I reached into me and for my new powers begging and praying that they would somehow protect you, and as it seems I managed to erect a shield around you just in time, right before Riddle hit me with the Killing Curse and knocked me out cold."

"How are you alive then?" Harry wondered.

"Demons are technically speaking not alive, so they cannot be killed by what the magicals refer to as the Killing Curse. As you know, someone normally has to die and end up in hell before one is able to go through the change but as I am the one who created demonkind in the first place I am able to speed things up," Lucifer explained.

"But weren't you in your cage at that time? How were you able to do that then?" Harry inquired.

"That's true, but over the time I spent in there I found a few holes in it, not big enough for me to escape mind you, but big enough for me to partially interact with the outside. Though it took a lot out of me to turn them," Lucifer admitted. "However, I have to admit that it was worth it…especially now."

Lily smiled and nodded in thanks at Lucifer, knowing what the archangel who currently was a small boy was referring to.

"Yes, that's the reason for why I didn't die that day, though the curse still knocked me out for several hours. That was until Sev who was worried sick that I didn't come back to his house came after me and found me lying on the floor in your nursery. He quickly woke me up but when I asked him where you were, he said that he only found Potter dead on the ground floor and me. Right at that moment suddenly the Ministry appeared outside and ran around trying to understand what happened when I heard how one of them said that Dumbledore took guardianship over you and took you somewhere safe and that it was tragic how you became an orphan. I was furious when I heard that because you were never meant to be placed under that old…," she growled in frustration trying not to curse that man in front of her son. Taking a few calming breaths, she continued.

"You were meant to either go to Sirius, the Longbottoms or Sev, but  _never_ to that old man. Knowing or at least suspecting what he would do, we instantly left and started to search for you, and we found you…with my _lovely sister_ ," she spat the last part. "As soon as I saw where he placed you I wanted to get you out of there and burn the place down with my sister and her entire family in it, but I couldn't go anywhere near the house. Severus and I tried days on end to get to you and you out of there, but nothing we did worked. Around the place and around you were wards so strong that we weren't able to go anywhere near you.

"After a year of desperately trying everything that came to our mind – we even tried to send muggle authorities in to get you out but even that didn't work – we decided that it would be better to wait until you would have to visit a primary school and wouldn't be under those blasted wards anymore. So three years later we returned, but it quickly became clear that the wards were not only on the house but also on you personally though I have no idea how that was possible. We tried and tried…then we read what happened two months ago and we feared the worst," she now sounded depressed and defeated, so much actually that, to everyone's surprise, Harry peeled himself from the embrace Lucifer had held him in ever since they sat down and walked over to his mother to hug her.

"We never gave up, Harry. Your mother even went to hell most of the time she wasn't with me – or tried a new way to get to you – to gain more time researching ways to get through to you, but absolutely nothing worked," Severus sighed deeply.

"And nothing would have ever worked," Lucifer spoke up before he elaborated that statement. "While I stayed with Harry I had the opportunity to have a closer look at the wards around Privet Drive No. 4, they were designed to keep everyone away who came with the intention to take Harry away from there, and they were anchored in Harry himself. They were even powerful enough to keep archangels away. It is ingenious actually, anchored within Harry he would always be the centre of the wards so that only the caster would ever have been able to take Harry away from the Dursleys if he desired so."

Everyone stared at Lucifer as if he decided to grow a second head until Harry furrowed his brows.

"But how were you then able to come near me when they could even keep archangels out?" he asked confusedly. "Why did you come after all? I mean, I'm just some random boy…what's so special about me?"

Now it was Lucifer's turn to sigh deeply, he could try to get around answering those questions, but somehow he didn't want to. He wanted to be honest with Harry and not jeopardise what he had with him by lying to him. As he said had said time and again, he would never lie to him.

"I don't want to admit it, but I never came to take you away from your relatives, in the beginning, I actually came…to kill you," there it was out. Now he awaited with trepidation Harry's reaction, which would probably be something in between running from him or Harry not wanting to have anything to do with him ever again. He would probably never hear the end of it from Alastair should that happen.

Though Harry's real reaction who currently sat on the armrests of the couch next to his mother left him absolutely speechless, he merely shrugged. However, when Lucifer saw the darkening gaze from Lily, he hastened to explain that.

"When I fled my cage, and consequently hell, my whole agenda was to find some idiot to possess so that I would be able to convince my real vessel to say yes before I could wreak havoc on this planet. I was somewhere over America when I suddenly felt a tugging at my very soul. Yes, it was not my grace. Following that tugging, I originally only wanted to kill whoever was so stupid as to try and summon me, but then I found myself in Little Whinging and observing a little boy doing chores no child should ever do, shunned by his family for something he had no control over. Observing him I found myself intrigued. After a few days I decided to get closer to him so I took the form of a snake, to my surprise he is able to speak the language of said animals. In the end my curiosity won out, and knowing how the wards worked I decided to accompany Harry for the next few weeks until a certain day…long story short they nearly killed him," Lucifer told them.

Lily and Severus both drew a sharp breath, upon hearing that Lily who was actually holding Harry, held onto him tighter, Harry didn't even complain.

"I had to take him as my vessel to heal him, but in the end, I succeeded. Subsequent to the attack Harry needed time to heal mentally, even if his body was healed completely, so I stayed. It was about two weeks later that Death suddenly appeared and demanded that I got out of Harry's body. After I told him what happened we made a deal, he would give me my own body and I would protect Harry and I will," Lucifer exclaimed with fire, no one would ever hurt Harry, he would make sure of it.

"What I don't understand though is how you were able to get him away from there?" Severus confusedly asked.

"As I said, the wards were anchored in Harry. While I possessed him I was able to tweak the wards so that I would be able to take him away as soon as he was healed completely. Though in the end, it turned out to be a moot point," Lucifer chuckled until he saw Harry cocking his head in confusion. "When you burned down the house and them in it there was nothing the wards could refer to anymore and so they faded and ceased to exist."

"You burned down the house with _them_  inside?" Severus asked Harry pronouncing every word but laying particular emphasis on the last one.

"Oi, they treated me like a slave and beat me for no reason at all so yes I tested how good they burned," Harry huffed crossing his arms over his chest, he didn't like to be judged, but to his surprise, Severus only started to chuckle.

"Nothing less than they deserve," he stated. "Very well done indeed."

"Yes, but the fun didn't end there. We visited them at Alastair's racks and let's say that as of today I finally know from whom Harry got his creativity," Lucifer snickered. "Harry also took quite a liking to Alastair."

"That actually explains why he suddenly showed up, exorcised Binns and took over the History post," Severus mused while Lily started to run her fingers through Harry's hair which he seemed to like since he leaned closer to her. "Though what do you mean with from whom he got his creativity?"

"Oh yes, this is something else we have to discuss. James Potter is not Harry's biological father, but I'm certain he knew that because he blood adopted him," Lucifer told them not elaborating what he meant with that wanting them to deduct it themselves, yes sometimes he could be a right bastard, and he loved it.

Everyone bar Harry looked at him as if he had lost it, Harry, on the other hand, seemed mildly interested in what the archangel meant with his statement. That was when Severus processed the proclamation, and his head snapped towards Lily.

"Could it be?" he asked her, shock the most prominent of emotions.

"It would fit into the timeframe," Lily replied thoughtfully. "It could very well be."

"What? What is it?" Harry now sat up straighter and more alert.

Lily looked at Severus once more before she looked back to her son. "It seems that Severus is your father," she told him.

 

* * *

 

 

### Dumbledore’s office

Dumbledore was furiously pacing in his office. This was never meant to happen, Harry was never meant to meet Lucifer. How had that happened in the first place? Zachariah had promised him that should he place Harry with his relatives he would be meek…mouldable into the martyr he was supposed to be! But no, Lucifer had shown up and ruined his plans! What was he doing here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be playing with his vessel somewhere in America?

Then there was this Loki-Gabriel Laufeyson, he somehow had a distinct feeling that that boy meant problems and a lot of them.

Somehow somewhere something had gone incredibly wrong, and Dumbledore knew that there was only one being that could give him the answers he would need, Zachariah. So he briskly walked over to his desk and sat down before opening the lowest drawer and pulling out a device the angel had given him in case he would ever need to contact him. Pushing some magic into it, Dumbledore could feel the device heating up. Now there was only one thing he could do, wait.

 

* * *

 

 

### On the Endless Plane

Destiny sat in front of one of those images that showed her what was going on in the world of the mortals. With a nice cup of tea in her hand, she observed Dumbledore that fool who thought that only because some low angel promised him something that there were no higher authorities that might deem it necessary to intervene.

Though it was hilarious for her to watch how Dumbledore set off that vicious circle by frantically trying to stop it. Yes, by his actions he would piss off precisely those people that would set him on this path, to begin with. It was a nice little self-fulfilling circle, but fun to watch nonetheless, especially if one made sure that it would come to pass.

That was when Death suddenly showed up.

"You have far too much fun messing with him don't you?" he stated dryly.

"Don't tell me that you don't think it a good thing that he gets what he deserves?" she snickered.

Death looked at the image of the pacing Dumbledore before sighing. "Too true, he certainly messed up once too often, but do you really think that the alternative is better? I mean there was a reason for why he did what he did, to begin with."

"Believe me, the alternative will be better, our dear sister will take care of it," Destiny replied with a smirk.

"Your word in her ear," Death muttered. "Well, I have to leave because unlike you I don't have the luxury to sit around the entire day, I have work to do."

With that Death leaves a highly amused Destiny behind who just switched her view from Dumbledore to the other archangel currently residing within Hogwarts, oh yes, this would be highly amusing.

 

* * *

 

 

When he reached the Gryffindor common room, Gabriel flopped down into the chair nearest the fire that burned merrily in the fireplace. This had honestly been an exciting day, he would never have dreamed that he would ever reconnect with his brother. For so long he had feared what would happen when Lucifer finally got out, but now…he didn't know what to think anymore. However, there was one thing he was sure of, and that was that Harry was good for his brother. He would be damned should he let anyone hurt the boy, because then all hell would break loose, and this time he would choose a side, and that certainly wouldn't be the side of heaven and Michael. This was not because he suddenly was keen on his brothers waging war over this planet, but because should heaven decide to target Harry only because he was close to Lucifer, they would prove that they were bigger idiots than they already were and then they would deserve everything they got.

Gabriel was ripped from his musing when Neville sat down next to him and observed him curiously.

"What has you so deep in thought?" the boy asked him.

"Nothing important…just my family and what happened today," he replied with a smile.

"Ah yes you mentioned that you reconciled with your brother, but you never said who he is…or in which house he ended up," Neville said cocking his head.

Gabriel looked at Neville contemplating whether he should tell the boy but on the other hand, he liked him, and he didn't seem to be the type who blabbed out one's secrets left, right and centre. "He ended up in Slytherin, it's Lucifer," he told Neville closely observing the boy's reaction, to say he found it hilarious would be an understatement.

It didn't even take a second before Neville's eyes went wide and he stared at Gabriel his mouth hanging open. "Your brother is Lucifer? THE Lucifer? Wait…Gabriel…that…," Neville only muttered incoherently in the end, not knowing what to say to that revelation.

"Yes, but I barely go by that name anymore, not since I left home. Now I'm simply Loki," Gabriel shrugged.

That was when suddenly someone came from behind and sat down on the left armrest of the chair Gabriel was currently sitting in and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"So, you're really Loki?" that person whom Gabriel could identify as one of the Weasley twins spoke up.

The next second the other twin came; also from behind, and sat down on the right armrest mirroring the actions of his brother and also draping an arm over Gabriel's shoulder.

"The god of mischief," the twin who just arrived said.

"fire," the first twin continued.

"and absolute awesomeness?" they chorused in the end.

Gabriel looked at the two with not a small amount of surprise and shock, how much did the two hear?

"Don't worry," the first twin whispered.

"your secret is safe with us," the second one added.

"We are Forge and Gred Weasley by the way," the first spoke up again.

"Or Gred and Forge," the second said without a second break.

"Some might even call us Fred and George – the devils of Gryffindor," they told him simultaneously.

"But for you oh master," the first twin leaned forward and whispered into Gabriel's ear.

"We will always be devoted followers," the second again mirroring the actions of his twin brother also leaned forward to whisper in Gabriel's ear.

"sources of information," the first again whispered.

"Or whatever else you want us to be," the second added.

"We are yours to command," they ended.

It was not only Gabriel who looked up at the twins in surprise and a small amount of disbelief. Neville also stared at them as if they just decided to grow second heads. From what he had heard about the so-called "Demons of Gryffindor" nothing and no one was ever able to tell them what to do or reign them in, but now it seemed that they voluntarily accepted a subordinate role to Gabriel. Though what Gabriel said next made him blanch.

After a few moments of carefully observing the twins, Gabriel started to laugh uproariously.

"You know twins? I like you," he said while standing up before he turned around, grabbed a hand of each twin, and pulled them up before he dragged them towards the exit of the common room. "We'll get along splendidly, but now we have a lot to do, you know pranks to plan…people to annoy," he laughed before they were finally through the hole that leads to the corridor outside.

Neville stared after them. "Why do I have the feeling that we're all doomed?" he muttered before he hurried after them. Hopefully he could prevent them from levelling the castle to the ground.


	9. A New Day

# Chapter 9: A New Day

 

_Lily looked at Severus once more before she looked back to her son. "It seems that Severus is your father," she told him._

 

Harry looked from his mother to Severus and Lucifer before looking back at her, gaping at them in shock, awe, and surprise. Severus though wasn’t fairing any better, the usually stoic man stared at Lily before switching to Harry his eyes wide in surprise.

“I…I…,” Harry started looking right at Severus before swallowing hard. “I have a father? An entire family?”

Lily in reply smiled at him. “Yes sweetheart, you have a family and we love you, we both do. Never doubt that” she said cupping Harry’s cheek with her hand.

But Harry looked pensively at Severus, who still sat there silently staring at him. The longer the man just sat there staring at him the more Harry got the feeling that the man wouldn’t want him, completely forgetting that said man had helped his mother trying to get him back. However, it didn’t take Severus long to come out of his stupor and when he saw the worried look on Harry’s…no, his son’s face, he came to a decision. Standing up he walked over to Harry where he crouched down to be on eye level with the boy.

“Harry, it is true that learning that you’re my son is a shock for me especially since I never contemplated getting children of my own,” he explained, holding up a hand when it looked like Harry wanted to say something. “It is a shock but a pleasant one. Even if you were not my son, I would love you nonetheless, and if you allow it, I will be the father you deserve to have.”

Severus didn’t get any further because suddenly Harry launched himself at him with tears in his eyes, knocking him over so that both fell flat on the floor, but Severus didn’t mind. Lily though tried to suppress a laugher over it, finding it entertaining how Severus the stoic man, who only sneered at children, now had a son, a son she was sure he would love and cherish.

Lucifer didn’t fare any better upon that sight, grinning broadly though he tried to ignore the not so small part that was jealous that it wasn’t him Harry looked at so happily.

“Thank you,” Harry sniffed before leaning back so that he could look at Severus.

Harry was speechless, not only were here two people, whom he admittedly knew nothing of, who not only wanted him but also went out and above to be there for him. Here was a family that not only wanted him but also wanted him to be happy and all because of Lucifer. He had no idea how many times he had prayed, that someone would come and get him away from his relatives, prayed to God that he shall save him, but never anything happened. After a few years of praying he had lost hope and faith, how could a god that was supposed to be a good guy let him live the life he had? Slowly but surely, he began to hate god but then his prayers had been heard but not by god, oh no.

No, it had been the probably most unlikely source, Lucifer. The devil, the deceiver, the ultimate evil as some see him. It hadn’t surprised Harry when Lucifer admitted that he initially had come to kill him. Who in their right mind would think that the devil comes to you to save you? What a ludicrous thought!

But here he was, saved by the fallen angel, his friend and hell, he would do nearly everything for him to repay him for what he did for him. Harry still didn't know why the archangel did all this for him, but he swore that he would show Lucifer just how grateful he was. Maybe he should stop being so snarky towards him? Yes, that sounded like an excellent point to begin.

“Can I call you dad?” he finally asked cheekily when he realised that he was still lying on his father.

Severus sat up, pulling Harry with him so that the boy came to sit in his lap. “You’re a cheeky little brat,” he said without any bite and a small smile gracing his lips. “But only in private.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Harry chanted hugging his father close. “And blame Uncle Al.”

“Uncle Al?” Lily questioned confused.

“Alastair,” Harry answered with a broad grin that became positively evil. “He’s really cool, taught me a lot of stuff, especially concerning another uncle of mine.”

“That explains…a lot, why he is here first and foremost,” Severus mused.

“Wait! Alastair? As in the chief torturer of hell? That Alastair?” Lily was shocked, what has her son been up to ever since he broke from his _prison_?

“And the resident History of Magic Professor,” Lucifer added.

“Indeed. He told me a few very _interesting_ things,” Severus replied when he saw his son yawning.

With a gaze at the clock on the mantelpiece, he saw that it was already far past curfew, so it was no wonder that his son was tired. Considering that he had lessons the other day, including potions for which he should be awake, it was time for him to get to bed.

“Come on Harry, you need to go to bed,” he said standing up and pulling Harry with him.

“But…” Harry began, not wanting to leave them just yet, but was interrupted by Severus.

“No but Harry, you have lessons tomorrow, and for those, you need to be awake. I’m not leaving you, and I’m quite confident that your mother will stay here too so that you can come to us whenever you want,” Severus explained while stroking a strand of hair out of Harry’s face.

Would any other person, especially his students see how Severus treated his son they would have thought that either someone held the man under the Imperius curse or that they entered another universe. Severus was nothing like his usual self that hated anyone and everyone but a loving even if a bit stern father.

“Of course, sweetheart, I might not be here while you two have your lessons, but in the evening I’ll make sure to be here,” his mother added.

“Okay,” he reluctantly nodded his agreement. Harry knew that it would be pointless for his mother to stay around all the time when neither Severus nor he would be available, but he was glad that she wished to be there when they were free.

Severus smiled at him. “Before you go, there are two things I need to address. First, be careful around Dumbledore. I don’t know what it is, but I have the feeling that there is more about him than it may seem and he’s hell-bent on making Harry his little martyr," he told them. “Second, Dumbledore is under the impression that I hate you Harry because of your…because of James.”

Harry cocked his head. “Why would you hate me because of him?” he wondered.

“He has the notion that I’m so immature as to project my deep dislike of James upon you,” he took a deep breath. “If you accede to it, I would like to keep the old coot unaware of our real relationship, but it would take some acting on my part. Basically, I would have to treat you scornfully while in public but rest assured that I mean nothing by it.”

Harry could clearly see and feel the tenseness of his father because he probably feared that he would hurt him with it and Harry was glad that it was the case even if unwarranted.

“Dad, you think that this will keep Dumbledore unaware?” Severus slowly nodded. “Then don’t worry. I probably also will have to do and say things you won’t like, but at least we know that we don’t mean it.”

Severus embraced his son in a tight hug. “The hat was right to put you in my house,” he replied with a low chuckle letting go of Harry. “Now go, it’s time for bed.”

Harry hugged his father before he stood up. “Good night!”

“Good night sweetheart,” his mother said giving him a hug and kissing him on his head. “And remember that you can always come to us if something is the matter or you just want to talk.”

“Good night…son,” it would take some time to get used to this, but Severus was quite confident that it wouldn't take long.

With a nod, Harry walked over to where Lucifer stood and with a last smile towards his family, they both left Severus' quarters to get back to the common room and their dorms.

“What do you think does Lucifer want from our son?” Lily asked while sneaking an arm around Severus' midsection.

“I have no idea but from what I learned and observed today at the feast, there…is something between them and I honestly think that they are good for each other. It is astounding; Harry managed to convince Lucifer to be his pillow this night and all Lucifer did about it was grumbling a bit,” Severus explained.

“Maybe you're right, but for now I have a better idea. It has been far too long since we both had time for ourselves without having to worry about anything,” Lily retorted with a devious little smile.

“Indeed!”

With that Lily dragged Severus through to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer watched Harry coming out of their shared bathroom. In Slytherin, every student had their own room and bathroom, but Lucifer didn’t even think about so much as entering his room and directly followed Harry to his. Since Harry’s little ploy in the great hall no one bat an eye about it, probably having expected something like this, he had agreed to serves as his _pillow_ after all.

Harry walked over to the bed where Lucifer was already lying comfortably and snuggled in beside him.

“Thank you…for everything,” Harry said with a smile before leaning forwards and giving the archangel a kiss on the cheek.

Lucifer briefly froze before pulling Harry even closer, he knew that the boy probably didn’t mean anything more with this little gesture, but for him, it meant everything and only reinforced his wish to protect Harry as well as making sure that he was happy. Though Harry didn’t witness anything about the archangel’s emotional turmoil because he already fell asleep safely tucked between Lucifer's arms.

One thing was for sure, should anyone dare to so much as look at Harry the wrong way, there would be one hell to pay.

 

* * *

 

 

It was early the next morning when Lucifer felt Harry stirring.

“Morning,” Harry said with a smile, snuggling deeper into Lucifer's embrace, it made him feel safe, warm and with the memories of the last night coming back to him he felt as if he was in his personal heaven.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well," Lucifer replied.

"It was real, wasn't it? Everything that happened yesterday really happened...it wasn't a dream?" Harry muttered, he still couldn't believe that he had a family that actually wanted him.

"Yes, everything was real. Harry are you alright?" Lucifer asked in concern it wasn't for Harry to sound so subdued, but it was probably due to the shock and surprise, so he wasn't too worried about it.

"More than alright," Harry told him with a broad grin. "Actually, I've never been better."

"Good, are you ready to face the world again?"

Harry groaned, he didn't want to stand up, didn't want to leave the cosiness of the bed and didn't want to end this moment but he knew that he had to. Lucifer chuckled upon Harry's reluctance but a few minutes and a few prods from Lucifer later Harry finally stood up. He scuttled over to the bathroom to take a quick shower and do his morning routine. After drying himself, Harry came out of the bathroom with only the towel wrapped around his hips. He threw Lucifer, who still loitered in bed, an inquisitive glance but didn't say anything.

Lucifer rose an eyebrow upon Harry's silence, having expected at least some quip about him being lazy or such. However, Harry only walked over to the wardrobe to get dressed, so Lucifer stood up and went into the bathroom himself.

When he came out of the bathroom, he saw Harry fully clothed and sitting in an armchair in front of the fire that heated their room, reading a book he got from Alastair for his birthday while his snake Teanna laid in front of the fire and soaked up the heat.

Lucifer quickly got dressed and not even five minutes later he stood next to Harry, looking at him expectantly. Harry grabbed his and Lucifer's bags that contained all their books and whatever else they might need – expansion and weightless charms be thanked – and handed the archangel his. Teanna in the meantime had woken up and was now wound around Harry's shoulder under his collar.

Together they left the dorms and walked through the common room where they were greeted by Draco who sat in front of one of the fires reading a book.

"Good Morning," Draco greeted them when he saw who entered the room. "Had a good night?"

"Morning, and yes thank you Draco," Harry replied with a smile while Lucifer also greeted him. "We wanted to go to breakfast, want to join us?"

"You know the way?" Draco asked surprised.

"Sure, a shortcut but yes we know how to get to the great hall," Lucifer said with a shrug.

"Lead the way," Draco replied and stepped to the side to let Harry and Lucifer pass.

The three of them left the common room and walked down a corridor before they vanished behind an armour that stood in a niche. It didn't take them three minutes for a way that generally needed at least seven.

"Wow, I didn't know that there was a quicker way to the great hall," Draco said astonished when they stood before the great door.

"The castle is rather complex, and I doubt that there is anyone – alive or dead – that knows every passage and every hidden corner," Harry replied with a chuckle. "Not even the founders."

Lucifer also chuckled while he opened the right side of the double door and entered closely followed by Harry and Draco. They walked over to the Slytherin table, where they sat down and began their breakfast. In silence they sat there watching students from the other houses coming in and sitting down, how Gryffindors shuffled in, half asleep and how Ravenclaws bowed over books reading. Slowly but surely the Great Hall filled up and ten minutes after eight the other Slytherin first years joined them.

"You're already here?" Blaise asked them after he sat down and poured himself a tea.

"For about half an hour, yes," Harry replied while nibbling at a slice of toast.

Blaise rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

"How did you know the way?" A girl, Daphne Greengrass, asked.

"That is the question isn't it?" Lucifer replied. "You'll see that we know quite a few things."

Right at that moment, Snape appeared behind them.

"Mr Potter," he addressed Harry with disdain in his voice. "Your timetable and next time wait for the prefects to escort you to the Great hall because I won't go searching for you should you get lost."

"What an ultimate disgrace it must be to have one's time occupied with the problems of one's charges," Harry retorted.

"I am a committed man and don't have the time to run after some dunderhead who cannot wait to be lead through the castle," Snape said with narrowed eyes.

"Not that any dunderhead would expect you to interrupt your dissection of newts or other slimy creatures for anything short of the apocalypse."

"Be careful Mr Potter, walking on thin ice is a venturous enterprise," the scorn was now clearly audible.

"In hell, there is no ice," Harry retorted with a broad grin.

"Then prepare to get burned."

"Oh, I'm highly fire resistant."

"That remains to be seen." With that Snape turned around and stalked away while continuing to hand out the timetables.

"Say, what happened last night? Snape really seems to hate you," Blaise spoke up in a low voice.

Harry who was reading his timetable, looked up and shrugged.

"Snape seems to be of the notion that only because I'm James Potter's son, I have to be like him. But I don't really care, he's all bark and no bite," Harry answered.

“You should be careful nonetheless and don’t antagonise him too much,” Draco said. “He can make your life hell, but I can talk to him if you want to, I’m his godson after all.”

Now Harry looked at the blond boy with interest, Draco was his godbrother? Interesting!

“Thank you, Draco, but there is no need for you to talk with him, I can handle him,” he replied. “So, we have History, Herbology and potions today, sounds interesting.”

“I wonder what kind of teacher this Sal Alastair is,” Draco mused. “I hope he is at least better than this Binns, from what I heard he is a walking…well floating sleeping potion.”

Harry snickered hearing that only to earn himself a curious look from everyone around him bar Lucifer, who was currently sipping his tea.

“Do you know something?” Blaise questioned him.

“Oh, if I know something about our history teacher? Of course, I know something,” Harry said with a low snicker.

“What is it?”

“How is he as a teacher?”

“Is he strict?”

“Do you think he’ll favour Gryffindor like every other teacher?”

The last question actually made Harry laugh. Oh, the hilarity of Salazar Slytherin favouring Gryffindor.

“Him…favouring Gryffindor…sorry but…I never heard a better joke…the thought alone,” he brought out in between bouts of laughter ignoring the disbelieving stares.

Right at that moment his familiar Hel soared down towards him and nimbly landed next to his plate before ruffling her feathers and helping herself to some bacon. Tied to her leg were a letter and a parcel about the size of his plate. Harry, who stopped laughing to look at her in curiosity, quickly untied both and opened the letter first, which as it turned out was a good idea.

 

* * *

 

 

_Good morning Harry,_

_First, don’t open the parcel while in the view of others except for Lucifer!_

_While I checked in on you last night, I found the attached item in the possession of someone who certainly does not have the right to have it in his possession. Therefore, I took the liberty to replace it with a fake and let the real thing be delivered to you. It is a piece of a set of three items – called the Deathly Hallows – I gifted to three brothers a few centuries ago and which are told about that the person who manages to collect all three will become my Master. This, of course, is ridiculous because for anyone who wishes to become my Master would have to do far more than just collecting three items, but that is beside the point._

_I was uncomfortable leaving_ said _item in the ownership of said person especially since he already owns another of the three objects and while he won’t be able to become my master by holding them, one of them would still give him considerable power. I probably don’t have to tell you how much power he would get with two of them or in the worst case all three._

_Therefore, I trust you with its security since it is by all rights yours. Yes, the brother I gifted this item was one of your ancestors, and it should never have left your family, to begin with. Take good care of it and use it well._

_Yours faithfully_

_Death_

 

* * *

 

 

Harry stared at the letter before he handed it over to Lucifer for the angel to have a look at it and tell him what he thought about it. In the meantime, he tapped the parcel that still laid next to his plate and shrunk it before placing it in the inner pocket of his robe so that no one would get to it.

If what Death wrote was correct, and he didn’t doubt that it was, then certain people would want to get to it, not to mention all the other people who would want something that apparently once belonged to Death. However, Harry wondered what it was because he never heard of death gifting any mortal anything. That was when his gaze fell upon the blond sitting opposite of him and looking at Hel in curiosity, apparently never having seen such a bird.

“If I may ask, what kind of bird is that? I never saw one like it,” Draco finally asked.

“She’s one of a kind,” Harry answered with a smug grin while stroking Hel when an idea formed. “Draco, you’re well read, do you know about any instance where the entity Death gifted three items to three brothers? It must have happened in the last few centuries.”

Why trying to find something out himself when he could just ask? It wasn’t that from that question alone Draco would be able to guess the reason for it.

“There is a child story that tells about what you just mentioned but why do you ask?” Draco wanted to know curiously.

“Just curiosity. The letter I received mentioned something about it, but I didn’t recognise the annotation. What were those items?”

“Well according to the story three wizard brothers crossed a river that normally killed everyone who attempted it. Death was furious about it, and so he approached them. In feigned generosity, he would grant every brother a wish. The first one wanted a wand that would be able to beat every enemy, the second a way to resurrect his wife that had died. But the third one didn’t trust Death, so he asked for a way to stay hidden from the entity's gaze. The first one got the Elder Wand, the second the resurrection stone and the third Death’s invisibility cloak. While the third brother lived a long life the first was soon killed for the wand and the second committed suicide because while his wife was back, she wasn’t…whole,” Draco explained with a shrug.

Lucifer, who also attentively listened, leaned over to Harry to whisper something to him. “The effects of the resurrection stone are similar to the stone that is missing in the ring Death gave you.”

Harry nodded slowly, if he hadn’t been mistaken, the package he got was soft and supple, so it could very well be the invisibility cloak. Though what made him wonder was who had it before him and what other Hallow said person possessed.

“Say Draco, do the three brothers have names?” he asked after some silence.

“The story never mentioned any names, but rumours say that it had been the Peverell brothers Antioch, who was the eldest, Cadmus, the second eldest and Ignotus, the youngest. But it is just that…a rumour. No one ever found one of the three items.”

“Peverell,” Harry mused in a low tone. “What do you think Lucifer?”

“I think that you’d better ask the goblins, they might be able to tell you more,” Lucifer whispered back. “Anyway, that is a discussion better held away from prying ears.”

Harry looked around and saw that yes, several of the Slytherins were trying to listen in.

“Hey, if you try to listen in to conversations that are none of your damned business at least do it less obvious,” Harry growled.

As a reaction, many suddenly were fascinated by their breakfast. Lucifer chuckled while shaking his head.

“So, onto History, want to join us Draco?”

“Harry, I don’t think that this is a good idea. You heard what Professor Snape told you, we should wait for the prefects to guide us there,” Draco worriedly replied.

Harry couldn’t help himself, he snorted. That had only been his father’s way of telling him that he shouldn’t get lost in this massive castle, but the History classroom was on the ground level about two corridors from their current position so how hard would it be to get there?

“And miss the interesting things on the way there?” he asked Draco incredulously. “Not in a million years. But if you’re too scared that you might get lost…suit yourself.”

With that, Harry stood up and made his way out of the great hall, closely followed by Lucifer. Hel in the meantime lifted into the air and flew back to wherever she decided to stay.

“Wait, I’m coming with you!” Draco exclaimed before he, after emptying his cup, scrambled to get his bag, and walked over to them in a quick pace – but not ran, that would be unbecoming of a pureblood. “I just hope, that you know what you’re doing.”

“Should I?” Harry asked innocently.

Draco groaned and shook his head but didn’t say anything more about it while Lucifer snickered lowly.

Together they slowly walked towards the classroom, looking at paintings, armour and whatever else drew their attention. They reached the classroom at the same time as the other Slytherins and Gryffindors with whom they had the lesson together.

“I’m really interested to see how history lessons will be with Alastair,” Harry mused.

“It is _Professor_ Alastair,” the brunette from the previous evening admonished him.

“And you are?” Harry asked in a bored tone, he hadn’t paid attention to the sorting the previous evening, so he had no idea what her name was.

“Hermione Granger. You’re Harry Potter, are you not?” she wanted to know. “I read all about you, you’re in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ as well as several other books.”

“Oh great, more invaluable knowledge,” Harry retorted. “Listen and listen carefully. You think you know me? You have absolutely no idea who I am or what I am capable of and if you value your life and your sanity…stop annoying me.”

Granger gasped in shock, but it was someone else who spoke up.

“You really are going to be the next Dark Lord,” the Weasley boy stated, his head again as read as his hair.

“Me the next Dark Lord?” Harry replied with laughter. “Thank you, but no thank you. Too much of a hassle.”

“Say what?” Granger inquired.

“Do you have any idea how much work it is to be a Dark Lord? All the paperwork, keeping your minions in line while ensuring that they are happy so that they stay loyal to you, yadda yadda yadda…as I said, too much of a hassle,” Harry said with a shrug. “I leave that to those who are stupid enough to _want_ to do it.”

Both Granger and Weasley looked at him incredulously while Lucifer smirked in amusement and even Draco had to fight a grin. However, before any of them could say anything further, the door to the classroom opened. Alastair called out for them to come in.

Harry, Draco, and Lucifer sat down in the first row to the left, while Granger dragged a very unwilling Weasley to the front seats on the right.

Just before Alastair could close the door and begin the lesson a grinning and slightly breathless Loki came running in, followed by a nervous Neville.

“Sorry but we got a bit lost,” Loki called out.

“Very well, sit down and be quiet,” Alastair told him, not believing for one second that Loki had gotten lost though he also didn’t want to know what the trickster was up to. Honestly, he found him highly amusing and was looking forward to what he would concoct.

Loki and Neville did as they were told, and Alastair began the lesson with a roll call before he stood up, walked around his desk, and leaned against it. He looked around to make sure that he had everyone’s attention.

“Good, before I start the lesson I’ll give you a short overview of what is on the curriculum this year. This year I’ll give you a general overview of what happened throughout history, beginning with the founding of Hogwarts until recent events,” he explained when Granger’s hand shot into the air. “Yes, Ms Granger?”

“Sir, what about the things that happened before Hogwarts was founded?” she asked.

“Had you let me finish, you would have known that this is part of the fifth-year curriculum,” Alastair replied slightly irritated upon which Granger blushed and looked down at her table. “Anyway, before I was interrupted I wanted to tell you that in second to the fourth year then a more detailed recollection of the historical events would follow. In the fifth year then we will look into what happened before Hogwarts was founded and should you opt to continue History of Magic in your sixth and seventh year, you’ll learn about the history of other races as well as more about magic in ancient Egypt, Rome, and Asia. Any questions?”

Unsurprisingly, Granger's hand shot into the air the second Alastair spoke the last word.

“Yes, Ms Granger?” he asked reluctantly, rightfully fearing for some other inane question.

“Why haven’t you assigned any books to your course, Sir?” the girl asked.

“That is because none of the books suit my needs, hence why you should pay close attention and take notes, or you’ll have to look up everything that came up for the tests that will be done throughout the school year,” he patiently explained.

Again, Granger's hand was in the air before Alastair even finished. He only rose his eyebrow at the girl, which she took as her cue.

“Tests? As in multiple tests, Sir?”

“Yes, unlike the other professors, I’m not a supporter of testing you only once to determine your grade. Some of those tests will be announced beforehand while others won’t, but all will go into your final grade. Therefore, I can only emphasise how important it is to take notes.”

“Tests and homework?” Weasley groaned.

“For that comment, you’ll write me a one-foot long summary of today’s topic, the founding of Hogwarts, added to the normal homework, Mr Weasley,” Alastair ordered him with a shark-like smile, earning himself an even deeper groan from the boy and some muttering about unfair treatment. “Shall I make it two feet, or do you prefer to lose house-points? Mr Potter, one foot for you too.”

Harry, who had been trying to hide his amusement – quite unsuccessfully at that – saluted loosely. “Sir, yes Sir!” he exclaimed.

Alastair looked at him amused but didn’t say anything. Instead, he began his lecture about the beginnings of Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

 

After History, they had Herbology again – oh surprise – together with Gryffindor. The entire way to the greenhouses, Weasley complained about how he had to write an additional text next to the homework they got while Granger repeatedly told him that he shouldn’t have complained then.

Granger, when she was not admonishing Weasley for receiving extra work, raved about the history lesson and what they learned, repeating nearly everything Alastair taught them in the process.

It became quickly evident to Harry that he should be glad that he wasn’t in the same house as the girl as she would become a nuisance quite quickly.

Even Lucifer looked at her in barely hidden disdain. He didn’t have anything against people with knowledge but people who just repeated what others or books said were stupid in his opinion. Sure, they had the knowledge, but they had absolutely no idea how to apply it in life properly.

“Stupid book-smarts. They think that they’re so intelligent, but in reality, they just adapt to the opinions of others,” he growled. “They don’t think for themselves.”

Harry smiled while Draco chuckled lowly.

“And why do they have to always rub their knowledge under everybody’s nose?” he now practically wined.

Harry looked at Lucifer in surprise over his tone but didn’t say anything about it, which in turn made Lucifer suspicious, well more suspicious than he already was, something was off with Harry. Ever since this morning, Harry behaved differently, meeker…more subdued. He had no idea to why Harry acted as he did, but he was determined to find out. However, this would have to wait until after Herbology because right at that moment Sprout opened the door to Greenhouse No. 1 and called them in.

Herbology, all in all, was an easy lesson. Again, and not to the surprise of anyone, Granger thought that it was prudent to show off her knowledge. It was the boy that arrived late together with Loki to the History lesson that surprised Lucifer though, he showed a real talent when it came to handling plants. The only thing was that he was quite shy and tried not to stand out too much. He would have to watch him and maybe he could help him, he loved plants himself after all.

Draco, on the other hand, was constantly muttering that he was getting dirty and that something like digging in the dirt was above him. It went on until Harry – very happily – threw a handful of earth at him and covered his hair with it. Lucifer found the indignant look Draco sported very amusing though the boy was less than pleased with it. However, it did stop his complaining.

Afterwards, the lesson went on without any further disturbance. They repotted the plants as they were supposed to and once they were done, they cleaned themselves with a few well-placed cleaning charms.

“Draco, could you go ahead and save us a place at lunch?” Lucifer asked the blond boy on their way back to the castle. “Harry and I will follow shortly.”

Draco looked a bit surprised and confused at Lucifer but nodded.

“Sure, why not.”

Lucifer watched Draco walking up the path and entering Hogwarts before he set into motion and stepped into the castle, closely followed by Harry. Inside he looked around to find a secluded spot. When he saw a hidden alcove, he walked over to it and threw up a few privacy spells for good measurement.

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked confused when Lucifer was done.

Would he be honest, he would have to admit that he was more than worried by Lucifer’s behaviour. He wondered whether he had done something to insult the angel again but came up blank. Harry had no idea what he could have done wrong to evoke such behaviour from Lucifer.

“This is what I wanted to ask you,” Lucifer replied in a stern tone. “Ever since this morning, you’re behaving strangely towards me, like a meek little puppy.”

Harry looked at him for a long moment before he slumped against the wall of the alcove, an air of defeat suddenly surrounding him.

“You don’t like it,” he muttered, looking at the floor not wanting to meet Lucifer’s gaze.

“Don’t like what?” Lucifer asked for clarification, he had an inkling about why Harry was behaving the way he did, but he needed confirmation.

“I thought that after everything you did for me, everything you gave me...I thought that I should be nicer to you, you know...less sarcastic,” he said, still not meeting Lucifer’s eyes.

Lucifer though could do nothing other than staring at Harry. A feeling was spreading through him that he couldn’t and right now didn’t want to name, but it made him feel good. No, more than good, he felt great. Harry did this for him?!

But then he realised what it really meant, and it left a sour taste in his mouth. Lucifer certainly did _not_ want Harry to change, not for anything in the world. He loved Harry as he was, sarcastic barbs and all. Hell, he couldn’t even say no when the boy asked something from him.

Wait, where did that thought come from? He loved Harry? Though the longer he thought about it, the truer it rang. He knew that he didn’t want to miss Harry for one second. The boy brought life, purpose and more importantly diversity into his life. At no point in time, he had felt more alive than since Harry came into it and should he suddenly vanish from his life...he somehow didn’t doubt that the world would burn. He could only hope that this didn’t turn him into one of those sappy lovesick fools that made idiots out of themselves.

For now, he was happy just being with Harry though because the boy was still far too young to start anything more, but he certainly wanted him to stop his stupid – even if well-meant – act and return to be the boy he would do anything for.

“Oh Harry, my dear sweet Harry,” he said while cupping Harry’s cheek with his hand and forcing him to look at him, which Harry reluctantly did. “Don’t be mistaken, I appreciate the thought behind it, but no, I don’t like it. This isn’t you!

“You’re a feisty boy with a sarcastic quip on his lips whenever he feels like it and who doesn’t cower before anyone. You say what you think, and this is what I like most about you. If I wanted some meek idiot who is too frightened of me to speak up, I could take some random demon. But this isn’t what I want. I want you, the real you so please promise me one thing. Never ever under any circumstances change how you are. Not for Alastair, not for your Parents and most definitely not for me!”

Harry openly gaped at Lucifer in surprise and shock. He had thought that Lucifer despised his cheekiness because he always seemed to be so disgruntled about it, so it came to quite a shock that he liked it, wanted it even. But why would he want it if he acted so miffed about it?

“But it seems to upset you when I give you a sarcastic remark about something,” he finally told Lucifer.

Lucifer chuckled lowly before he leaned forwards so that he could whisper right into Harry’s ear.

“Even if I act as if I’m disgruntled about it, I _love_ you just as you are,” he whispered softly.

When he leaned back again, he could see that Harry heavily blushed because of the admittance.

Harry though didn’t know what to think anymore. Had Lucifer really just told him that he loved him? That he loved HIM?! Deep down he knew that it was true but that Lucifer didn’t mean it the same way as his parents did when they told him that they loved him and it left him light-headed and with a warm feeling. He loved Lucifer ever since the angel saved him. At first, it was merely because Lucifer was the first to care for him and especially saving him from his relatives, but later it morphed into the love for a good friend.

But was he ready for this? For more? The answer was a resounding no.

Hell, he was officially eleven – technically twelve because of his stay in hell – and alone the thought of taking their relationship to the next level made his stomach churn. Yes, he knew exactly what this would entail – a little side effect of having stayed in hell, demons just had no decency in that regard – and even this small step was, right now, a step too much for him.

Lucifer, who saw Harry’s conflict, smiled gently.

“Harry, do you trust me?” he asked softly and received a nod. “Then trust me that I’d never do anything you’re not ready for. I couldn’t forgive myself if I ever did anything to jeopardise your trust in me.”

Lucifer had to suppress a groan. Did he really just say that? Great, he was really turning into one of those sappy fools.

Harry, on the other hand, didn’t worry about how sappy Lucifer sounded and just hugged him.

“Lucifer, I cannot tell you just how much I loved you ever since I first met you and you decided to stay with me. Everything you did for me, everything you’re still doing for me...,” he told him in a low voice, burying his face in the other’s neck.

Right at that moment, Lucifer realised that, for now, this was enough. For now, he didn’t need more than Harry being with him, trusting him. For now, he would be exactly what Harry needed, a good friend and someone he could confide in.

 _“Are you quite done? This is getting extremely uncomfortable, and if one of you is going to cry, please warn me beforehand so that I can reach a safe distance priorly,”_ Teanna suddenly hissed from under Harry’s collar.

Harry leaned back and looked at Lucifer before both broke out in laughter.

“Leave it to your snake to find just the right moment for a sarcastic barb,” Lucifer said with a chuckle, stroking the snake’s head.

“This is why we make such a good team, _don’t you think so too, Teanna_?” he said the last part in parseltongue upon which the snake nodded in agreement.

“Two against one? Don’t you think that a bit unfair?” Lucifer huffed.

“Why? It is only cheating if the enemy does the damage,” Harry laughed and twisted out of Lucifer’s hold before pulling him out of the alcove and towards the great hall.

As much as he wanted to just be alone with Lucifer, his stomach had other plans which it made loudly known. Lucifer chuckled lowly but gladly followed Harry since he also was quite hungry by now. So, they joined Draco, who looked at them curiously, at the Slytherin table.

“What happened? You’re practically glowing, Harry,” he carefully asked.

“Let’s just say that Lucifer told me that I was an idiot,” Harry replied.

“And that makes you happy?” Draco questioned in disbelieve.

That made Harry laugh. “No, it’s just that my life couldn’t get any better, that is why I’m happy.”


	10. You Shouldn't Call Him Pathetic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for now but you can expect another one around the first weekend of the next month!

# Chapter 10: You Shouldn’t Call Him Pathetic!

 

_“What happened? You’re practically glowing, Harry,” he carefully asked._

_“Let’s just say that Lucifer told me that I was an idiot,” Harry replied._

_“And that makes you happy?” Draco questioned in disbelieve._

_That made Harry laugh. “No, it’s just that my life couldn’t get any better, that is why I’m happy.”_

 

Draco still looked sceptical but didn’t say anything further, trusting that Harry would tell him in time and not wanting to pry. Sure, he was a Slytherin and always on the lookout for information and potential blackmailing material, but he didn’t want to anger Lucifer, so he curbed his desire to learn more.

They silently ate their lunch and soon made their way to the potion’s classroom, which was located right next to Severus’ quarters and close to the Slytherin common room.

Again, they had the unfortunate luck to have the class together with Gryffindor.

Lucifer thought that this was a catastrophe in the making, especially with how Weasley was behaving. The boy absolutely loathed everything Slytherin and was already making a nuisance out of himself by trying to pick a fight with Nott.

“Why do we have to have nearly all the classes together with those idiots?” Draco moaned.

“See it this way, we’ll be able to watch how they’re tormented by Snape first hand,” Harry retorted with a snicker.   

That instantly brightened Draco’s mood. “You’re right, this will be a sight to behold.”

This was the moment that the classroom door banged open and Snape called them in. Everyone instantly set into motion and scurried into the classroom. Harry, Lucifer, and Draco made their way to the front and sat down in the first row, followed by Blaise, who sat down on the last empty place next to Draco.   

Snape also began the lesson with a rollcall but stopped when he reached Harry’s name.   

“Harry Potter, our new...celebrity,” he drawled.

“Sorry, but I’m not that new,” Harry butted in. “I’m eleven after all and defeated that idiot when I was one. So, ten years of being a celebrity isn’t that new. Actually, I think that I’m already yesterday’s old news.”   

“If you think that I’ll tolerate your hubris in my classroom, you’re sorely mistaken,” Snape retorted with a sneer glaring at Harry for having the gall to interrupt him.

“Yet you are the one who emphasised my status as a celebrity for something I neither even remember nor wanted. Or do you really think that never being able to see my parents again is something worth striving for?” Harry countered.

Several gasps were heard throughout the classroom as many couldn’t believe that Harry would argue with a professor in such a manner, not to mention Snape.

Snape though blinked a few times, apparently not having anticipated that he would be outwitted by an eleven-year-old, though the Slytherin he is, he didn’t show it.

“Be careful, or you’ll find yourself in detention before the lesson even started,” he finally said before he continued with the rollcall after Harry only grinned at him cheekily.

Once he called out the last name, he stood up and walked around his desk, pulling his robe tighter around him to look more intimidating.

Harry had to admit that it was working and he indeed would have felt at least a slight bit intimidated if he didn’t know that Snape posed no danger to him. So, for him, his father’s antics were only highly amusing.  

“You’re here to learn the subtle art of potions brewing so don’t expect any incantations or silly wand waiving in this class. I don’t expect many of you to have the needed calm and patience to excel in this class, but I expect you to at least achieve an Acceptable as I won’t condone to any slacking, is that clear?” he asked in a low voice that nonetheless carried throughout the entire classroom.  

Everyone was listening with bated breath, and no one dared to move so much as a hair.  

“Though those who bring the needed predisposition,” he continued while looking at Draco, who smiled smugly. “I can teach how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper into death.”   

His gaze swept over the students until it stopped at Harry.  

“Mr Potter, what do I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Snape asked in a menacing tone.  

Before Harry had even the chance to answer the question, the hand of the bushy-haired girl he knew was Hermione Granger shot into the air.  

“Depends on what the steps afterwards are and if you’re aiming for a very potent poison or the Draught of the Living Death,” Harry retorted.  

Snape rose an eyebrow but didn’t say anything to it  

“Where would you search if I asked you to bring me a bezoar?” he instead asked.  

Again Granger’s hand was in the air before Harry could even think of an answer.  

“Assuming that your ingredients cupboard is somewhat logically sorted in-between the antivenins,” Harry answered with a shrug.  

“Where else?”  

Now the Granger girl was nearly standing and frantically waving her hand in the air to catch Snape’s attention.  

“Apothecary.”  

Snape had to suppress a frustrated groan, and considering the smile the boy sported, he knew very well what answer he expected but didn’t want to give.  

“You’re in the middle of nowhere and managed to poison yourself but don’t have an apothecary close by or a bezoar on your person. Where do you look for one?” he growled.  

“Well, I think I’d apparate to the next apothecary to get one because otherwise I’d be screwed,” he stated but elaborated when he saw the now murderous glare his father sported, not that Harry thought he would harm him. “The chance to find a goat in the middle of nowhere is next to nil.”  

Snape growled lowly but let off him. Instead, he rounded on the boy that was with Loki the entire time, Neville Longbottom.

“What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, Mr Longbottom?” he snarled.

It seemed that Granger also belonged to the ones who would make a nuisance out of themselves by practically jumping up and down while waving her hand.

“Sit down, Granger! I would have called you if I wanted to hear the answer from you,” Snape snapped at her upon which she slumped in her chair with a pout.

Neville though at first looked fearful, and a bit panicked at his teacher for being selected, but after Loki whispered something in his ear and nodded encouragingly at him, he gained more confidence.  

“They are different subspecies of the Aconitum genus though there are also subspecies that are called both Wolfsbane and Monkshood,” Neville told the man in a low but firm voice, earning himself a proud smile from Loki.  

Snape didn’t even acknowledge the correctness of the answer but waved his wand at the board that stood behind his desk, and writing appeared on it.  

“Today you’re going to brew the cure for boils. You’ll work in pairs and in silence,” he snarled. “The instructions are on the board and in your books. Begin!”  

Everybody spurred into action as soon as Snape turned around, walked behind his desk, sat down and began to write on a piece of parchment.  

Malfoy instantly turned around towards Harry and stared at him in disbelieve. Harry only stared back.  

“Are you insane?” Draco hissed lowly after a few moments. “Antagonizing Snape in such a way. It is no wonder that he seems to dislike you. If you go on like this…”  

“Mr Malfoy, I told you to work in silence,” Snape suddenly snarled while looming over them.  

Draco threw Harry an apologetic glance before he replied. “Yes, Sir.”  

After that Harry silently worked with Lucifer while Draco was paired with Blaise. Both groups brewed the Boil-Cure without any effort having brewed it already before school even started. It was normal for pureblood families to teach their children from a young age hence why they are usually far more advanced than those who did not.

Snape in the meantime swept through the rows, sneering at some cauldrons and even looming over Weasley for a few moments which seemed to infuriate the boy. That was also the reason for why the redhead made the grave mistake and placed the porcupine quills in the cauldron without taking it from the fire first. Snape only sneered at it and vanished the resulting mess, giving them zero points for the day resulting in Weasley sulking for the remainder of the lesson.

It was shortly before the lesson was about to end when Snape spoke up.  

“Your potion should by now emit a slight pink smoke,” he said while looking in disdain at most of the cauldrons, which emitted anything but pink smoke. The only ones that were perfectly brewed were Draco’s, Harry’s and to his surprise Neville’s. “Bottle up a phial and bring it to the front so that it can be graded before cleaning up your workstations. Afterwards, you’re dismissed. I want seven inches on the reason for why the porcupine quills should never be added without extinguishing the fire beforehand for the next lesson.”

Every group hurried to fill a phial with their potion and brought it to the front while their partner began to tidy everything up. Harry was halfway through cleaning his cauldron when he heard his father addressing him.  

“Potter, stay behind,” he snapped at him.  

Draco looked worriedly at Harry. “Please, don’t antagonise him further, will you?”

Harry chuckled lowly. “I won’t don’t worry. If you’re worried you can stay,” he offered, knowing that it would make his talk with his father a bit awkward but it might sooth Draco’s worries at least a bit.

Harry watched how everyone bar Lucifer and Draco filled out of the classroom. Even Blaise left after looking at Draco for a long moment, wondering whether he should stay or not. In the end, he decided that he would wait in the common room for them.  

Though what surprised Harry a bit was that Gabriel also looked at him worriedly before he left.

“Are you okay?” Severus asked Harry apprehensively once everyone else bar Draco and Lucifer had left, hoping that he hadn’t hurt with his harsh words this day.

Harry just nodded, not perturbed by his father’s antics in the least, he had received worse while staying in hell.

He, on the other hand, wondered whether he should let Draco in on his secret or not.

On the one hand, he knew the boy for only one day at most and had no idea what he would do with this information. On the other side, he was his god-brother, and he was bound to get even more worried the longer his _animosities_ with his father continued. It took him a few moments, but in the end, he came to a decision.  

“Draco, if I asked you to, would you swear to keep whatever I told you a secret?” he asked the blond boy.  

Draco looked back and forth between Harry, Lucifer and Severus, not knowing what to think about this request. In the end, though he nodded, knowing that if he betrayed Harry’s trust, he would also betray Lucifer and that was indeed nothing that he wanted.

“Harry, I swear on my magic, that I will never willingly relay any secret you let me in on to anyone who doesn’t know without your express permission, so mote it be,” he calmly stated and didn’t even blink when he was engulfed in a golden aura that soon faded once the oath settled.

Harry was stunned speechless for a moment before he smiled broadly.  

“Thank you, Draco. You might not believe it, but this means a lot to me,” he told him.   

It truly meant a lot to him that Draco would go as far as to swear an oath not to betray his trust and tell anyone about his secrets after only knowing him for a day. Never before did he have a friend that would go such length, or any friend at all as it was. But now Draco showed him that he could be trusted.

Sure, the prospect of facing Lucifer’s wrath might have an impact on Draco’s decision. But Draco had done it willingly and more importantly without hesitation, and that showed him that Draco might have even done it without the threat of Lucifer. For now, that was more than enough for Harry to trust Draco.

Even Lucifer and Severus were surprised that Draco so soon showed such loyalty and they didn’t doubt that they soon would become friends that no one would be able to separate ever again.  

“Anyway, first things first. Your worries about my animosities with dad while appreciated are completely needless,” Harry said with a chuckle while closely observing Draco and wondering how long it would take the boy to pick up the fact that he just called Severus ‘dad’. 

It took Draco a few moments, but eventually, his head snapped towards Severus, who looked at him with a blank mask before he looked back at Harry. 

“Dad?!” he exclaimed in shock and disbelieve. 

“So you caught that, did you?” Harry snickered. “Yes you heard right, Severus is my biological father.” 

“But…why…HOW?” 

It seemed that Draco didn’t know what to think anymore.  

His godfather, whom he knew only ever loved one woman that he could never get and whom he had fallen out with, not to mention that said woman was Harry’s mother and married to James Potter, suddenly was Harry’s father?! How had that happened? James Potter was Harry’s father or was he not?

Well, apparently if they both were right, he was not. But when had Severus met with Lily? Not to mention when had they…well…you know…done something that would result in Lily becoming pregnant? The thought alone made Draco shiver, and it was something he never wanted to think about. Who in their right mind wanted to know more about the love life of their godfather? No one, that’s who.

“I’d say that my private life is none of your concern,” Snape suddenly said and effectively ripped Draco from his musing. 

Harry though only sighed deeply. “Long story short, his reconciliation with my mother resulted in more than they bargained for. Though James Potter knew and blood adopted me, so I’m also a Potter,” Harry explained with a shrug. 

“Harry,” Severus admonished his son in a stern voice that actually made Draco cringe, knowing that his godfather was not impressed. 

“What? Do you really think that Draco wouldn’t have figured it out himself? He doesn’t peg me for someone who might believe that the stork brings the babies,” he deadpanned. 

Draco though looked at him as if he had been profoundly insulted. As if he would believe such nonsense.  

“May that be as it is, this isn’t a topic I wish to discuss in front of my godson, or ever,” Severus stated with a stern glare, but Harry only smiled at him. “Draco, it is true that Harry is my son, but it has to stay a secret for now. Certain parties expect me to hate Harry hence why I treat him so badly in public. Your worry though is indeed baseless because both Harry and I decided that it would be the best course of action for now and I would never hurt him on purpose.” 

“Now your conversation this morning makes much more sense,” Draco mused, thinking over every interaction he witnessed between Severus and Harry so far. “So…you’re my god-brother?!” 

Harry nodded slowly, not knowing where Draco was going with this. Draco looked at him for a long moment before he beamed at Harry and to the surprise of the other boy embraced him in a hug in a very un-Malfoy manner.

“I’m glad and thank you that you told me,” he whispered before he let go, hoping that they would form a long-lasting friendship.

Draco didn’t care that Harry was the boy who lived or that he’d defeated the Dark Lord. Merlin, he didn’t even care that he was apparently good friends with Lucifer…well, as long as said friendship didn’t pose a threat towards him.

“I’m also glad that you’re so accepting and loyal to Harry,” Lucifer suddenly spoke up, reminding everyone that he was still in the room too. “But should you so much as think about betraying him…well, let’s just say that you’ll learn just why I’m called the devil.” 

Draco shivered and shifted uncomfortably at the threat that was accompanied by a malicious smirk but nodded. He made a mental note to never ever get on Lucifer’s wrong side. 

“Stop scaring him,” Harry admonished the fallen angel. 

To everyone’s surprise, Lucifer’s malicious grin morphed into a soft smile when he looked at Harry.

“I just wanted to make sure that he knows what he’s getting into,” Lucifer huffed. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to scare them, or do you plan to scare everyone who might want to become my friend?” Harry rose an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“Where’s the problem? I just want to ensure that they don’t have malicious intentions,” Lucifer grumbled. 

“Other than the fact that you’ll probably scare everyone away?” Harry retorted. 

Draco looked in disbelieve at Harry and Lucifer, watching their ongoing bantering. 

“Say, uncle Sev, did I miss something?” he asked his godfather, who was now right next to him. 

“No, no you didn’t. I have unfortunately no idea what is going on between those two. Yesterday evening Lucifer calmed Harry down when he was upset, and you know how he tricked him to be his pillow last night,” Severus replied with a thoughtful face. “But I don’t think that Lucifer poses any threat to Harry, quite the contrary, he seems extremely protective of him.” 

“What confuses me is that this morning Harry seemed very subdued towards Lucifer but after Herbology they vanished shortly, and when they arrived at lunch, Harry was positively beaming,” Draco confessed. 

“This is indeed very strange,” the Potions Master mused. 

In the meantime, the heated discussion between Harry and Lucifer came to an end with Lucifer complaining in annoyance. 

“I won’t stop protecting you,” he growled, unknowingly giving proof to what Severus and Draco were talking about mere minutes ago. 

“And I don’t expect you to,” Harry exclaimed in exasperation. “All I ask from you is to be less openly hostile towards those I _want_ to be friends with!” 

“Okay, okay,” he finally conceded. “But don’t expect me to be nice to those I don’t like.” 

“I would never dream of it,” Harry said with a laugh. “The world would come to an end if you were nice to someone you don’t like and besides, I like it when you go all badass on them.” 

The last part Harry had whispered to Lucifer while stepping around him and towards Draco and Severus. Lucifer though looked at Harry with slightly diluted eyes before he composed himself again. 

“Sorry, Lucifer and I got a bit side-tracked. Any questions, Draco?” Harry asked the blond. 

“Only one, are there any other ground-breaking information you want to impart with me?” he deadpanned not really expecting the answer to be yes, not after learning that his godfather, in fact, had at least a one-night stand with Lily Potter resulting in her falling pregnant. 

“Uhm…,” Harry answered while looking at his father. 

“No!” was Severus’ resolute reply. 

“Dad, he’s your godson, and it would make things infinitely easier if you want to spend time with him,” Harry retorted. “Besides, what is he going to do? He cannot breathe a word about it without losing his magic.” 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, while Draco looked confused back and forth between his godfather and Harry. Though Draco was also a tad worried what this secret was when it elicited such a reaction from his usually stoic godfather. 

However, in the end, Severus nodded.

“Very well, but not now. Dinner already started and you both should get something to eat. Come to my quarters after dinner, and we’ll talk further,” he instructed.

Draco nodded while Harry beamed at him. He was glad that his father agreed with him, having been worried that his father would stay firm with it.

Severus watched how Draco and Harry left his classroom closely followed by Lucifer. Draco was questioning Harry about what he just learned and tried to wriggle information about what he’ll learn this evening out of him.

With a deep sigh, he turned around and began to put the samples the students left on his desk for him to grade away.

He had to admit that Harry was right, telling Draco about everything would make things more comfortable, and with the oath, the information would be safe with him. Things had been quite difficult in the past, especially when Lucius had to suddenly dump his son with him because he had to attend a sudden meeting or something the like. More than once it had been a close call that Draco nearly saw Lily in his house, but until now they could prevent it. However, once they told Draco that wouldn’t be a problem anymore and he doubted that Draco would be overly perturbed by it, shocked surely but not perturbed.

Once all the phials were stored away, Severus left the classroom and went to dinner himself.

 

* * *

 

 

When Draco, Harry and Lucifer finished dinner, they made their way down into the dungeons and towards Severus’ quarters. It took them a few minutes but they arrived eventually, and Harry firmly knocked at the heavy wooden door. A few moments later the door opened and revealed Severus, who, when he saw who knocked, stepped aside and let them in. They walked over to the sofa in front of the fireplace and sat down.

It was evident to everyone that Draco was nervous and wondered what secret he would learn this evening. However, whatever he thought it was, he’d definitely never guessed the truth.

They sat a few moments in silence when Lily entered the room coming from the kitchen and carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. At first, Draco wondered who the woman was, who knew her way around Severus’ quarters too well to be there for the first time. That was when he realised who the woman, with the vibrant fiery red hair and emerald green eyes that were so much like Harry’s, was, Lily Potter.

“Lily Potter,” Draco whispered in shock but was heard nonetheless.

“It is actually Lily Snape now but yes,” the woman, Lily, replied with a soft smile. “You must be Draco, Severus told me a lot about you, and it is nice to finally meet you.”

“Wait, what? WHEN?” Draco exclaimed, to him it seemed that today was one big shock and surprise.

“Half a year after the Dark Lord attacked Godric’s Hollow,” Severus smoothly replied while Lily handed everyone a cup of tea.

Draco looked completely flabbergasted.

They had been together nearly his entire life. His _entire_ life! Not once had he suspected that his godfather had a girlfriend, not to mention that he was married. He couldn’t even begin to fathom the enormity of it all. Severus was his godfather, and he had assumed that his godfather trusted him. But never once had he mentioned anything, not his marriage nor that Harry was his son… _their_ son.

Harry! Did he know? Did he know all the time but never said anything? Never tried to be his friend? The thought hurt him more than he was ready to admit. He had hoped to have a genuine friendship with Harry, not one based on who had the most influence or gold.

“Did you know?” he asked Harry warily, trying and failing to keep the hurt from his voice.

Harry looked at him strangely, wondering what Draco was hurt over.

“No, no, I didn’t know. Not until yesterday evening when Lucifer and I met with dad here,” Harry solemnly replied watching how relief flittered over Draco’s face. “Draco, believe me, I didn’t even know about magic until I met Lucifer this summer.”

Draco looked at him as if he grew another head.

“Dumbledore locked him away with my _lovely sister_ ,” Lil spat the last two words. “And let us just say that his upbringing left a lot to be desired.”

“That is one way to describe it,” Harry snorted.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked curiously.

“Do you really want to know?” Harry questioned but only received a look that told him that Draco wouldn’t have asked otherwise. “Well let’s see. They beat the living daylight out of me on a nearly daily basis, I had to do all the chores ever since my third birthday, and oh yes, I actually thought my name was freak until I went to school for the first time. Not to mention that they starved me, I was allowed to the loo only once a day if I were lucky and had to wash with cold water and 3 minutes maximum.”

It was not only Lucifer, who had to be restrained by Harry. Also Lily, whose arm Severus was gripping tightly, looked murderous. They all seemed as if they wanted to go to hell and show the Dursleys just what they were capable of, or in Severus’ case, why he had become an inner circle Death Eater within the first year of joining. The only thing holding them back was that they already learned some of those things the evening before and the fact that Harry punished them previously.

Draco, on the other hand, looked deathly pale before righteous anger took over.

“How dare they? Hurting a wizard,” he exclaimed. “What kind of monsters are they? That people wonder why the Dark Lord hated them so much.”

“One of the _very few_ things he was right with, Muggles and the magical world don’t mix well with each other,” Severus sneered, looking less hostile by now.

Draco looked at him strangely, wondering whether he imagined it or not, but it had sounded as if his godfather actually despised the Dark Lord. It made him curious as he knew that Severus had once served the man, but he kept his quiet. However, this shifted to the background in his mind since other and more important questions had to be addressed, like the fact that Harry was obviously abused.

In a rare show of emotion – though this evening or better yet the entire day definitely was an exception to that – Draco leaned over and hugged Harry.

“If you ever need someone to talk to, about whatever you want, you can always come to me,” he told him before he let go.

Harry smiled softly. “Thank you,” he merely said.

Not wanting to continue with the current topic, Draco turned towards Lily and Severus.

“One thing is confusing me though. I mean Lily was definitely reported dead so, how are you alive?” he asked when he registered what he just blurted out and quickly tried to backpedal. “I mean you don’t have to answer, I just….”

It was amusing to see Draco stammer through his apology, but Lily’s laughter stopped him while Severus sighed in resignation.

“After everything you already learned I suppose that we can tell you this too as you’ll learn sooner or later anyway,” he told him while his eyes flashed white.

Draco blinked a few times. “Why doesn’t _this_ surprise me?!” he muttered before looking at Lily. “You too?”

Lily simply nodded.

“Well, I would have thought that your eyes would be black,” Harry, on the other hand, mused, not having seen his father’s or mother’s demonic side either.

“Please, as if they could have become some common demon,” Lucifer huffed. “I didn’t make many demons directly, but those I make are always special, more powerful.”

“You did this for Harry?” Draco asked Lucifer, but the angel shook his head.

“No, I didn’t even know Harry at that time. I did it for another reason, but that is of no concern.”

Draco nodded, not wanting to press further. After that their conversation moved onwards to their first day at Hogwarts and how the lessons were.

Severus complained that Gryffindors were all dunderheads who couldn’t even distinguish right from left while Harry and Draco told about their day. They talked until shortly before curfew when Draco, Harry and Lucifer had to return to the dorms and get to sleep.

Both Lily and Severus were pleased that Draco was taking everything so well. They had been worried that he would have adverse reactions when he learned what they had become, but it seemed that the boy was quite open-minded. Also, the blooming friendship between Harry and Draco filled them with relief, knowing that finally, Harry got everything that he deserved.

That also had been Severus' worry when he treated Harry disdainfully over the day, that this would remind Harry of the Dursleys and consequently hinder their slowly building relationship. However, it seemed that his worries in that regard had been for nought and it filled him with pride.

With everything Harry had been through, after every beating he had received, he had stood up, and it had made him stronger. Now paired with his friendship with Lucifer, Severus didn’t doubt for one second that anyone who dared to stand in their way would regret doing so very soon afterwards.

 

* * *

 

 

The next days flew by, and Draco became even closer friends with Harry and Lucifer. Also though Lucifer was slightly jealous that Harry wasn’t spending so much time with him alone anymore, he knew that Harry needed other friends. What appeased him was the knowledge that Harry’s heart belonged to him alone (except his parents and they didn’t count in his opinion, not in the regard that mattered).

He would never admit it aloud, but he loved it how Harry snuggled against him at night, for now, this was how far they would both go, and he relished in every second.

Draco though used his new-found friendship as an excuse to stay away from the two buffoons Crab and Goyle who, in Draco’s words, were as dense as a plank of wood. The only reason for why he put up with them was the sole fact that they had been brought around a lot in his childhood and it would have disgraced his family had he done or said anything.

However, what none of the three failed to notice was the whispering and staring that followed them wherever they went.

For ones there where those who worshipped the ground Harry walked on just because of what happened when he was one. Harry despised those because they didn’t think for themselves but were content in following his lead, brainless sheep.

Then there were those who were in love with the image they had built around the boy-who-lived and now were sorely disappointed that he had absolutely nothing in common with it. They either whispered behind his back how he went dark or even outright accused him of it as Weasley liked to do.

The last group consisted of those who hated his guts be it either because he was a Slytherin because he defeated the Dark Lord, or for what other inane reason they could come up with.

Though those were just those, who had a problem with Harry. When it came to Lucifer, the school was split.

One small part believed that he was whom he claimed he was – mostly because they either had ties to hell themselves or creature blood that recognised him – and either reacted in awe or as the majority of those who believed him did, in fear. The awed ones luckily were exclusively Slytherins and silenced with a glare while those in fear of him gave him a wide berth. Some of those who feared him though, slowly warmed up to him when they saw that he wasn’t a threat, but they still preferred to stay the hell away from him.

The worst group of all, however, was the group who didn’t believe him. Okay, here one had to differentiate again. Most of those just thought him mental and ignored him, but some of the especially darker members of the Slytherin house felt insulted that he claimed to be Lucifer and it was just a matter of time before things would escalate.

It was Friday in the late afternoon that everything went head over heels.

Harry, Draco and Lucifer just entered the Slytherin common room, talking animatedly, when they realised that it was mostly empty. The only people in it besides them were three seventh year students who were standing in the middle of the room, one leaning against the backrest of one of the couches. All three’s heads snapped towards the entrance when they heard them coming in.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the wannabe Lucifer with his appendages,” the one leaning against the couch said with a chuckle.

“Hey, I’m not an…,” Draco started but was silenced by Harry.

“Do you want to handle this?” Lucifer asked Harry with a grin.

Harry though laughed. “They are insulting and doubting you, and by the way, I was waiting for an opportunity to see what you would do, so have fun,” he replied. “Draco and I will make ourselves comfortable over there and stay out of your way.”

Harry took Draco’s hand and dragged the bewildered boy towards a group of armchairs that stood to the side but with an excellent view on the room.

“Believe me Draco you don’t want to stand between him and his target,” he told the blond boy.

Draco’s eyes widened slightly, but he followed Harry and sat down. He wasn’t so stupid as to want to be in the way of Lucifer when the fallen angel was about to unleash hell upon those idiots.

Lucifer watched them before he turned back towards the offenders with a smile that made a shark look tame in comparison.

“So you don’t believe that I am who I claim to be. Say, what did you think would happen if you were wrong?” he asked them with a now angelic smile that however made him look even more dangerous.

“Pah, as if you could possibly be Lucifer. The real Lucifer would never run around as a child and certainly would _not_ attend _school,_ ” one of the other boys sneered. “Not to mention befriending that freak _Potter_!”

This, however, was a grave mistake because it set Harry off.

“Luc, I changed my mind, I want him,” he growled while standing up and walking over to Lucifer. “You still can have the other two.”

Lucifer looked at him in contemplation. On the one hand, he wanted to punish that idiot himself for calling Harry a freak, but on the other, it would be amusing to see what Harry would do. However, before he could say anything, the boy who insulted Harry spoke up again.

“Am I supposed to be frightened now?” he mocked, feigning fear.

“Oh, you have no idea what a big mistake you just made. You see I learned a lot about the human body lately and I know exactly how to hurt you the most without even injuring you,” Harry explained while he sauntered around the boy who by now stood there completely frozen.

That was until Harry struck him hard in the side with his fist and the boy went to his knees with a cry of pain. Unknown to him the hit had been magically enhanced to not only hurt more but also to prevent any damage to flesh or organs so that the pain was the only result.

Harry chuckled lowly. “One hit and you’re already on your knees before me? Pathetic! I know non-magicals that lasted longer than you.”

Though neither the boy nor his two friends would stand by and watch him getting beaten. All three had their wand in their hands in the blink of an eye and pointed them at Harry. The first guy just wanted to cast a spell.

“If I were you and if you value your manhood, I wouldn’t do that,” Lucifer purred.

Unknown to the guy, Lucifer had drawn a karambit knife and was currently threatening the boy with it, or better yet the parts of his anatomy designed for reproduction.

The knife was actually a gift from Alastair. While they had been in hell, Lucifer caught up with what the non-magical world was up to and consequently stumbled across the internet and a certain series that funnily enough had him as the main character, or at least how they perceived him. Though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, he took a liking to it.

That was when he saw the knife the demon in this series used, and he wanted one too. Sure, it took quite some time for him to learn how to use it correctly and without accidentally hurting himself but he had to admit that it was very well worth it. The knife not only looked wicked but also was very handy.

When Alastair became aware of that fact, he magically forged him such a knife and even imbued it with some of the remaining silver from his original blade.

This was the knife he was currently using.

“Is that supposed to make us believe that you’re truly Lucifer? You, who attacked us in such a disgustingly muggle fashion?” the third boy spoke up for the first time. “It is you who are pathetic!”

“Oh, you so shouldn’t have said that,” Harry piped up. “The thing is until now we played nice as not to anger Snape, hoped that you would see reason and would back down. But now? Oh now, …now you’re in trouble.”

With the last word, the room suddenly heated up to an unbearable degree that only Lucifer and Harry were immune to and Draco shielded from.

“Are you ready to face hell?” Lucifer chuckled.


	11. Drama Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is three days late but in turn far longer than usual.

# Chapter 11: Drama Queens

 

_“Oh, you so shouldn’t have said that,” Harry piped up. “The thing is until now we played nice as not to anger Snape, hoped that you would see reason and would back down. But now? Oh now, …now you’re in trouble.”_

_With the last word, the room suddenly heated up to an unbearable degree that only Lucifer and Harry were immune to and Draco shielded from._

_“Are you ready to face hell?” Lucifer chuckled._

 

It was the morning after Harry and Lucifer had to deal with those idiots who tried to challenge them and they were currently, together with Draco, sitting in the great hall and enjoying breakfast.

They were halfway through it when the door opened. Three very enraged drag queens decked in the most hideous colours entered.

Only after looking at them twice, Draco recognised the three as the seventh-years that threatened Lucifer and Harry the previous evening.

“Remind me to never piss you off,” Draco muttered.

Lucifer laughed upon that. “Oh, that wasn’t me,” he admitted. “I left that in the skilful hands of my brother. It seems that he was very displeased with those three.”

After Harry had hit the one boy, only to make clear that he absolutely despised to be called a _freak_ , they had let the three sweat for an hour in the heat they had conjured before Lucifer had dismissed them. In Lucifer’s eyes, there was no need to prove to them that he was really who he claimed to be. Either they believed him or not, he certainly didn’t care. As long as they didn’t pose a threat to him or worse Harry that was.

Besides, Harry wasn’t very eager to indeed torture someone whose only misdemeanour was not to believe them. He had his morals after all. Teaching them a lesson though was something entirely different, and it wasn’t that they really harmed the three by letting them sweat for an hour.

What however neither Harry nor Draco knew was that once Harry was asleep, he contacted Gabriel and tasked him with pranking the three idiots. It seemed that his brother took his request to heart. Sure, he now owed his brother a favour, but it was totally worth it.

“Your brother?” Draco wondered. Had he missed something?

“Loki-Gabriel Laufeyson,” Lucifer replied when said archangel flopped down on the bench next to Draco and opposite of Lucifer. “Speaking of the devil.”

“That’s you, not me,” Gabriel retorted with a broad grin. “How do you like my work?”

“I always found your pranks amusing, as long as weren’t geared towards me,” Lucifer told him amusedly.

“So that was why you never outed me to Michael?!” Gabriel said surprised, it had been something he wondered about regularly when they were still living in heaven and his family.

“I’ll neither confirm nor deny anything.”

Upon Lucifer’s smug grin, Gabriel did the very mature thing and merely stuck out his tongue.

In the meantime, the three targets of the prank came over, and it was evident, that they were not amused about their current situation.

“You!” the leader snarled towards Lucifer. “Turn us back...NOW!”

“That would imply that I know what happened to you in the first place, which I most definitely don’t,” Lucifer replied with a shrug. “Now get lost or do you want a repeat of yesterday?”

“I don’t care what you say. You’re the one who did it!” the second boy said before the first one could even open his mouth. “And what is that disgusting Gryffindor doing at our table?”

Gabriel though looked incredulously from the teenager that had spoken to Lucifer.

“Seriously?” he asked him.

“Inbred morons,” was all that Lucifer could say to this.

When it seemed that the three didn’t get the point and did the sensible thing of leaving them alone, Gabriel flicked his hands towards them.

All three suddenly squealed in surprise and very girly. Harry, who up to that point didn’t overly care about what was going on, looked at them and saw that all three had transformed to fit the outfit better. They were girls now.

It was the ruckus they made upon that revelation, that drew Severus to it.

“What is going on here?” he sneered.

“Sir, he...,” here the leader pointed at Lucifer. “Hexed our clothes and transformed us into girls. Then there is also this... _Gryffindor_ sitting at our table.”

 “You only look like this because you called Harry a _freak_ and me a _disgusting_ Gryffindor,” Gabriel said with a shrug.

Severus’ eyes narrowed before he looked back at the three offenders.

“Well, I cannot see any difference to before. So maybe you should sit down _quietly_ and eat your breakfast before I am forced to put you in detention and deduct points,” Severus explained to them in a levelled voice. “Besides, nothing in the statutes of Hogwarts forbids Mr Laufeyson to sit with his brother if he desires so.”

Everyone around them looked at Severus with shock and surprise. Never in the entire years Severus now taught at Hogwarts, had he ever spoken out against a Slytherin, not to mention threatened them with deducting points that openly. This made it more than clear for everyone that Harry, Lucifer and possibly even Draco and Gabriel were off-limits.

“Was there another problem?” he asked when no one said anything and still stayed silent. “Good, should I have to come down here because of another ruckus you made, the consequences will be severe. Have a nice day.”

With that, he turned around, and with billowing robes, he returned to the head table.

The three Slytherins, who still were girls, sneered at the group before they went and sat as far away as possible from Harry and Lucifer. It was evident that they finally received the message to stay the hell away from them.

Gabriel chuckled upon that sight.

“I wonder how long it will take before they realise that they won’t turn back before they don’t apologise,” he said with a snicker.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Harry replied with a shrug.

Lucifer hummed along. “Something else, we have weekend, what do you want to do?”

Harry cocked his head and thought about the question.

“I hope to find a nice spot near the lake and read some. Gabe, Draco, you can come too if you want to,” he offered the other two.

“Nah, I have to plan a few pranks. You know, those twins in my house are very imaginative,” the archangel told them with a broad grin.

“For the sake of my sanity tell me that you’re not talking about the Weasley twins,” Draco groaned.

“Do you have a problem with them?” Gabriel asked suspiciously.

“They’re nuisances,” Draco whined, though it was something he shouldn’t have done because the smirk Gabriel now sported was downright evil.

“I’ll gladly tell them that you think of them as nuisances,” Gabriel piped cheerfully. “Have to run now. Toodles!”

Lucifer watched how his brother left humming happily.

“Why do I have the feeling that America is a good place to be right now?” he asked no one in particular.

“Australia...is further afar,” Harry added.

Lucifer nodded in assent; however, it seems that they left Draco confused.

“What are you talking about?” the blond asked.

“My dear lovely brother is planning something, and there is one thing you should know about him. When my brother is planning something, you want to be as far away from him as possible,” Lucifer wisely advised.

Now Draco looked worriedly and a bit fearful over to the Gryffindor table, where currently Gabriel was sitting together with the Weasley twins and Neville. They had their heads stuck together and were animatedly talking about something.

“We’re doomed, aren’t we?” Draco deadpanned.

“Very much yes,” Lucifer answered while standing up and pulling Harry with him. “Come on, you wanted to go outside. It’s such nice weather.”

“Do you come too, Draco?” Harry called out to the blond while following Lucifer.

Draco was unsure whether he should just decline and give the two some space or to join them. In the end, his desire to be a good friend for Harry outranked his worry about whether Lucifer was okay with him joining or not. Besides, Draco didn’t doubt that Lucifer would be very vocal about it if he didn’t want him to come with them.

So, ten minutes later, the three of them were sitting in a beautiful secluded spot near the lake. Lucifer was leaning against a tree and reading a herbology book while Harry used the archangel’s lap as his pillow and read – much to Draco’s surprise – a book on very dark curses and how to counter them. Draco meanwhile – when he wasn’t secretly watching the other two – read a potions book.

All in all, it was very peaceful. Draco had to admit that hadn’t he known what Lucifer was capable off when heavily annoyed – the previous afternoon was an excellent example of this – he would doubt that it was indeed Lucifer too. Had anyone told him before the school year begun, that he would sit together with the devil and Harry Potter next to the Black Lake reading, he would have laughed.

Honestly, who in their right mind would believe something like that.

However, here there were, and Draco found it quite nice. So as not to disturb the idyll, he went back to his book with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

###  **Dumbledore’s office**

 

Dumbledore paced in his office deep in thought. It was now a week that Harry Potter resided at Hogwarts. One week during which it was glaringly obvious just how close the boy was with Lucifer. But not only with Lucifer, no. There was also his brother Gabriel.

He had absolutely no idea what the two angels were doing here and he only knew who they were thanks to the wards around the school. Otherwise, he doubted that he would have recognised at least Gabriel. Lucifer on the other was quite obvious since he didn’t make an effort to hide who he was, not that many believed him anyway. Stupid sheep.

What wondered and especially worried him was that it was now also a week since he sent a request to Zachariah, but the angel hadn’t shown up yet.

It was worrisome as the longer the two archangels were allowed to interfere with their well laid out plans, the harder it would be to bring Potter back on track. Not to mention, that Lucifer was supposed to be in America, harassing the Winchesters.

That was when he heard a ruffling of feathers and an older man with a bald head and only hair at the back of it, suddenly stood in the middle of the room.

“What is it Dumbledore?” the man snapped. “I told you only to contact me if it is important.”

“Lucifer is here,” Dumbledore merely stated. “And he is obviously good friends with Potter.”

“Why would I care about that Potter brat?” Zachariah snarled, not even attempting to hide his disdain.

However, what troubled him, was that Lucifer obviously had no interest in playing along and fighting things out with Michael once he convinced that younger Winchester to say yes. That made the angel wonder just how Lucifer was able to stay here since he couldn’t possibly have found a suitable host that would be able to hold him. It was something he would have to investigate.

“Other than the fact that Lucifer residing here not only endangers my plans but also yours?” Dumbledore asked in surprise. “For a start, it does look like Potter is keeping Lucifer very effectively from pursuing his fight with Michael but he also managed to attract Gabriel’s attention.”

Dumbledore knew a few basics of Zachariah’s plans. It was evident to him that the angel only told him the bare minimum, but it was enough to know that Lucifer wasn’t supposed to be here.

Then there was also this feeling he had. He couldn’t explain it, but he had a strong feeling, that Lucifer and Harry had to be separated as quickly as possible. It was as if the two staying together wouldn’t end well for him, Zachariah and their plans.

“Gabriel is dead,” Zachariah deadpanned, ripping Dumbledore from his musings. “He died during the last war.”

“That is what everyone thinks isn’t it?” Dumbledore asked with a smile. “But what if he left heaven and went into hiding instead? When he was sorted, his name read as Loki-Gabriel Laufeyson.”

“How sure are you, that it is really him?”

Zachariah wasn’t really convinced that the archangel was still alive, but Dumbledore’s suggestion had merit. It sounded like Gabriel to chicken out of the war and hide in the mortal plane. From what he heard, Loki was a trickster, so that description also fitted the archangel quite well.

“I’m certain,” Dumbledore answered. “The wards here around Hogwarts told me who he is. He is definitely Gabriel.”

Hearing that, Zachariah began to mutter under his breath. He didn’t know what to think about this development. It could be beneficial that the archangel showed up again or highly detrimental to his plans.

However, if what that mud-monkey Dumbledore told him was right then it seemed that the archangel had fallen because why else would he willingly work together with Lucifer. He would have to talk to Raphael about this.

“How close are Lucifer, Gabriel and that Potter?” he finally asked.

Dumbledore hummed. “Gabriel and Lucifer seem to be on a friendly basis. What worries me however are Lucifer and Harry. They seem close...very close. It is as I said, Harry is keeping Lucifer grounded and from reigniting his fight with Michael. However, I know that we cannot allow them to get any closer.”

Zachariah thought that through. The news that Lucifer was close to a human was surprising as it was widely known that Lucifer despised humanity even more than he did. Though, him being close to that hairless ape could be fortunate for him. He would only have to get to the brat, and Lucifer would do whatever he wanted him to do.

It was ingenious actually since it would be by far more accessible to abduct the mud monkey than trying to force Lucifer directly. He would just have to get him alone.

“It is good that you shared this with me. I’ll see to it that the matter is solved,” Zachariah absently told Dumbledore before he vanished without another word.

Dumbledore growled upon the angel’s departure. He had hoped to be presented with a solution to this matter, but it seems that Zachariah wasn’t in a sharing mood, not that he ever was.

With a sigh, Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and returned to his work. It seemed that he would have to find a solution himself in the case that the angel failed. This was far too important.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend went by in peace, but that didn’t reassure Lucifer even a little bit. He knew that Gabriel had something planned and the longer nothing happened, the more suspicious Lucifer grew.

However, nothing happened. Well, nothing in the way of pranks at least.

It was the first flying lesson though that things went a bit tense.

Lucifer was utterly bored by it, and he could tell that his brother was the same. They both can fly without the aid of brooms whenever they want. Alas, it was mandatory for them to attend and so they did.

What worried them both was the state of the brooms, however. Not one of the brooms was in a condition where one would say that it was safe to fly them. But they and the other students were supposed to learn how to fly with them. It was a catastrophe in the making, that was for sure.

So, while Lucifer and Harry listened to Draco’s boasting of his flying capabilities, they stood next to the rows of brooms, waiting for Madame Hooch to arrive.

Harry heard how that Granger girl worriedly recited everything she knew about flying. Next to her, Gabriel was reassuring an equally worried Neville that he wouldn’t let him come to harm.

It didn’t take long before Madame Hooch walked over the lawn at a brisk pace. Once she reached the students, she curtly called them to order and told them to step next to one of the brooms. After everyone did so, she explained to them that they should hold out their hands over the broom and sharply command it to come “UP”.

Several shouts of “UP” echoed over the training ground.

It was no surprise that Harry’s and Lucifer’s instantly jumped up into their waiting hands. Draco’s though just rose to knee-height before falling down again, which greatly annoyed the blond boy. Other brooms stayed on the ground entirely like Neville’s or that of Granger.

It took some time but finally, everyone had their broom in hand – some through cheating by picking it up when Madame Hooch wasn’t looking – and they were told to mount it. Madame Hooch walked through the row to ensure that everyone was sitting on and holding the broom correctly.

To Draco’s dismay, she told him that he was using the wrong grip even if he used it for years now.

Once she was sure that everyone was ready, Madame Hooch walked to the front.

“When I blow my whistle, you push off from the ground as hard as you can, hold your brooms steady, hover for a few moments, lean forward and land,” she explained them. “On my sign! Three...two...one....”

However, before she could blow her whistle, Neville’s broom suddenly decided to take off with the boy on it on its own accord. It shot off towards the castle, hitting a few walls before rounding a tower.

“Come back here in an instant,” Hooch shouted after him, but it was evident to everyone with half a brain that this was impossible because the broom was out of control.

Harry instantly reacted by dropping his broom and phasing in his wings before he took off and after Neville. It, however, quickly became evident, that it wouldn’t be easy to get the other boy off the broom without hurting him. So, Harry stayed close to him the entire time in case that the broom managed to throw Neville off, hoping that he would be able to catch him.

It was when the broom managed to dislodge Neville, by hanging him from the sword of one of the statues standing on one of the towers, that Harry had the chance to rescue him.

He reached him just in time because the robe that prevented the other boy from falling wasn’t designed to carry the weight and quickly ripped.

The second Neville’s robe gave way due to the weight; Harry reached him and luckily could catch him before he could fall far, grabbing him around his midsection.

However, Harry wasn’t used to carrying so much extra weight, so that he struggled to stay in the air himself. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold Neville for very long, so he quickly descended and roughly landed in a heap with the other boy though without either of them getting hurt in the process except for a few scratches.

“Phew, that was close,” Harry muttered while sitting up and dusting off his robes. “You’re alright?”

Neville nodded weakly. “You...thank you,” he spoke so silently that Harry had a hard time to understand him. “Why did you save me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Harry asked in return. “You are a nice boy, and I didn’t want you to get hurt. Besides, Lucifer and I like you.”

“L-Lucifer likes me?” Neville squealed.

Harry nodded. “He does, but he was worried how you’d react should he approach you. You know with him being who he is and all that,” he explained with a shrug. “Can you do me a favour?”

Neville looked doubtfully at Harry, not believing that Lucifer would like him, but nodded upon the question.

“When Lucifer approaches you, give him the benefit of the doubt, will you? You’ll see that he isn’t so bad once you get to know him and as I said, he likes you,” Harry explained the other boy.

“O-okay,” Neville answered with a slow nod though he still doubted Harry. That was when something different caught his attention. “You...you have wings?”

“Yup,” Harry said with a broad grin, popping the ‘p’. “Blame Lucy. He was the one who told me that my only limitation with magic is my own imagination.”

“Did you just call me Lucy?” Lucifer asked indignantly.

“As if I would do such a thing,” he retorted with an innocent smile, winking at Neville.

“Don’t think that I’m fooled by that smile of yours,” Lucifer growled playfully. “Anyway, are you okay Neville?”

“A bit shaken but other than that...,” Neville tentatively answered with a small smile.

“Nice to see how much you worry about _me_ ,” Harry joked while standing up and holding out his hand towards Neville to help him up.

“You survived far worse things,” Lucifer said dismissively.

“Be careful, one might think you don’t like me anymore,” Harry retorted.

“Hmmm, is that so?” Lucifer asked while walking behind Harry and leaning forward to whisper in the boy’s ear with a smirk. “How about this: I’ll help you with your wings later.”

Harry blinked a few times surprised when he looked at his wings. Thanks to the rough landing, several feathers were sticking out at odd angles or completely broken. He wanted to groan because it would take a lot of time to get them back in their pristine state. But then Lucifer’s words echoed through his mind, and he turned around with a smile.

“I’ll take you up on that.”

In the meantime, a distraught Gabriel came running over to Neville, who was closely watching Lucifer and Harry and examined him on injuries. Once he was sure, that the boy only suffered from a few minor injuries, he healed those and turned to Harry.

“Thank you for saving him. You didn’t have to, but you did without even thinking about it, and for that, I owe you one,” the archangel solemnly stated. “Do you have injuries that should be healed?”

What not many knew was that Gabriel had claimed not only the twins but also Neville as his friends and he cared deeply for them. Now not having been able to do much to save Neville, because it would have drawn the attention of the wrong kind upon him, disturbed him greatly.

Sure, he could – and would – have caught him with a spell once he fell from the broom. But trying to get him off of it would have been far too dangerous because of the erratic flying of the broom. In the worst case, he would have slammed Neville into some object or wall.

However, when he suddenly saw Harry sporting wings and taking off after Neville, he had been shocked and surprised. Shocked, that Harry even had wings – though with how close he was to his brother Lucifer it wasn’t that much of a shock – and surprise that Harry would try to save Neville without a second thought.

For Gabriel, Harry was like a little brother, one that was evidently essential in keeping Lucifer from burning down the world. Not that he liked him only because of that fact.

No, Harry was one of those people who drew you in naturally. He had charisma, a wicked sense of humour and was apparently, from what Lucifer told him, very vicious when you angered him. But all the time he also had a certain innocence to him. It was fascinating, and Gabriel would lie would he say that he didn’t like it. All of this fuelled his desire to keep Harry safe. That and his happiness because thanks to Harry he had his brother back.

“Thank you, but I have only a few scratches,” Harry told him with a smile. “Nothing that Lucifer cannot take care of.”

That was when Madame Hooch finally arrived though both Lucifer and Gabriel wondered what took her so long.

It was until Lucifer spotted Weasley with a bright red head and Malfoy who looked far too smug that he concluded that something must have happened between those two hence why Madame Hooch was so late.

“Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, are you injured?” she asked them in a clipped tone.

“No ma’am,” both answered simultaneously.

She narrowed her eyes but didn’t comment on it. “Very well, but you both will visit the infirmary for a thorough check. Mr Potter, five points for helping and saving a fellow student in need and five points for a marvellous piece of self-transfiguration.”

Harry beamed at her and ruffled his wings a bit in pride.

“Thank you, though I have those wings for some time now, I merely phase them out when I don’t need them,” he told her with a shrug while doing just that.

“This is even more astonishing, Mr Potter. Alas, you both have to go to the infirmary. The rest of you will stay on the ground until I’m back or you’ll be expelled quicker than you can say Quidditch,” she exclaimed to the rest of the students who were crowding around them, curious what was going on.

“Don’t worry Madame Hooch, I’ll go with them,” Gabriel spoke up and earned himself a curious glance from Lucifer for it.

“I’ll accompany them too,” he added.

 Madame Hooch looked back and forth between the two, assessing whether they would indeed go to the infirmary or not before she nodded.

“But should I learn that you didn’t go to the infirmary, it will have severe consequences,” she warned them.

Both nodded and began to lead the two boys towards the castle when Draco suddenly called after them.

“Mr Longbottom, please wait a moment,” he called out and walked over to them followed by Weasley’s hateful glare which he ignored. “You...lost something.”

Draco held out his hand towards Neville, in which laid a small glass ball with white smoke in it.

“My Remembrall,” Neville exclaimed surprised, picking up the orb. “Thank you, Mr Malfoy.”

Draco though merely waved him away. “Hardly worth mentioning. I merely saved it from whatever fate it would have befallen had Weasley gotten to it. He was quite adamant that I give it to him, I wonder why,” he mused while holding out his hand again though this time in a gesture of benevolence. “And please call me Draco. It seems that we’ll interact quite frequently in the future.”

“Then call me Neville,” he replied, shaking Draco’s hand.

Gabriel smiled at Draco, thankful that the boy protected what wasn’t his and showed that just because he was a Slytherin, he wasn’t automatically a bad guy.

“We should get to the infirmary,” Gabriel reminded them.

With a last thankful smile from Neville, they left Draco behind and walked to the castle.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer and Gabriel were standing to the side, watching how the school nurse fussed around Harry and Neville, ensuring that they were both okay.

“Hands off Harry, Gabriel,” Lucifer suddenly growled.

Gabriel blinked a few times, confused as for why his brother was suddenly so protective over Harry when it clicked in his mind, and he began to laugh.

“As I said on the train, I would never try to steal someone from you who is obviously good for you,” he replied once he cooled down again. “Or do you think I want to bring the Apocalypse over the planet? All I want to do with Harry, outside normal interaction, is to protect him. Besides....”

The angel suddenly hesitated, not knowing whether he should tell Lucifer about the twins or not. On the one hand, it would give the other archangel great leverage against him, but on the other, he had a feeling that Lucifer would understand him and not use it against him.

Taking a deep breath, he came to a decision and continued.

“There are those twins in Gryffindor. I don’t know what it is but when I’m with them...it is hard to describe...I feel at peace. Sorry, I don’t know how better to describe it,” he growled in frustration.

This time it was upon Lucifer to blink confused at his brother while he thought through the times, he had seen his brother together with the two redheads, because what other twins could he mean. That was when he realised the similarities to his interactions with Harry, how smitten he was with the boy and his own feelings when he was in Harry’s company.

Could it really be? How high was the probability that two archangels found their soul mates not to mention at nearly the same time and in the same area? However, should what his brother just said be right, then he indeed has found his soul mate...or mates in his case.

Amused over his own thoughts, Lucifer began to chuckle only to earn himself a glare from Gabriel.

“Don’t worry, I’m not laughing over what you just told me but this whole...thing,” he explained. “I mean, when we both still were in heaven, I highly doubt that either of us would have thought that one day we would be standing, side by side, in a school for magic and talking about soul mates.”

At first, Gabriel was confused as to what his brother was talking about when he registered the last part of his statement.

“Soul mates? Do you mean...?” Gabriel asked with so much hope but also insecurity that it hurt Lucifer to hear it.

Just how badly had Michael mistreated and hurt his brother that he would jump at every chance to get some resemblance of a family? Or friends that wouldn’t abandon him and stab him in the back?

At first, he believed him when he said that he didn’t want to fight with Michael anymore, without having any proof or reassurance that he really meant what he said. Now when Lucifer merely hinted at the possibility that the twins were Gabriel’s soul mates, the archangel, again, jumped at the opportunity like a thirsty man would at a barrel of water.

In a rare open show of affection, Lucifer turned to his brother and hugged him close.

“Yes, I mean it. The twins are your soul mates,” he whispered in Gabriel’s ear. “A blind man would see it.”

He could feel how his brother went motionless with shock. It was a few minutes later Lucifer heard a soft sob before Gabriel returned the hug with a bone-crushing one of his own, tears freely flowing down his face and dampening Lucifer’s robes.

The devil though took it stoically and merely held his brother, letting him vent his feelings that he evidently kept locked away for far too long. He didn’t doubt that hadn’t they reconnected and Gabriel would carry on suppressing everything without having the possibility to vent from time to time, he would eventually break.

“I swear here and now that Michael will _pay_ for what he did to you,” Lucifer muttered after a while.

No matter how long it took, how patient he would have to be, Lucifer would make it abundantly clear to Michael that he wouldn’t tolerate him hurting their younger brother. To think that he was branded as the evil one...but he would never deliberately hurt his brothers except in self-defence. Or if they did something inexcusable like hurting Gabriel.

With a hiccup, Gabriel looked up and at Lucifer, his eyes widened in alarm.

“You want to...? Please, please don’t!” he pleaded. “I couldn’t live...not because of me.”

Lucifer snickered, placed his hand on his brother’s neck and pulled him forward so that Gabriel’s forehead rested on his.

“Oh, my dear clueless brother. I wasn’t talking about fighting Michael in a senseless war,” he told the other archangel. “You forget that I’m also known as a deceiver and a lie-smith. Not to mention that I was the one to teach you how to get around undetected and how to talk yourself out of trouble.”

Gabriel perked up on that. He had a feeling where his brother was going with this though it bore one huge problem.

“But Michael holed himself up in heaven, waiting that Winchester finally says yes to him,” he muttered. “Not that he ever would since he knows that you have absolutely no interest in his brother or starting the apocalypse.”

He couldn’t help himself, Lucifer chuckled again.

“Do you remember when Michael was locked out of heaven and needed over a decade to get back in?” he said amusedly.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes while pulling back to look straight into Lucifer’s eyes.

“Yes, he accused me of being behind it despite my alibi and gave me a week-long lecture. Not to mention that he bitched about it for the next centuries,” he growled. “Let me guess, that was your work?!”

“I will neither confirm nor deny any involvement in that incident, but what I _can_ say is that getting Michael out of heaven and keeping him out is not the problem,” he replied with a smug smirk that told everything.

Gabriel blinked a few times before he began to laugh.

“You’re unbelievable!” he said when he heard talking coming from where the boys were sitting on a hospital bed.

“I wonder...” he muttered, looking at Harry before falling silent again, thinking about something.

“Harry is your soulmate, isn’t he?” Gabriel finally asked with astonishment. “That is how you recognised what the twins are to me.”

A content smile stole itself on Lucifer’s face while he was watching Harry and Neville talking to each other about the incident.

“Yes, he is,” he answered after a few moments of silence between the two angels. “You cannot possibly begin to fathom how much changed since I first met him. The last time I was so happy was long before I was thrown out of heaven. Should ever anything happen to him....”

“I’ll be right behind you, should that ever happen and may father have mercy with whoever decided to harm Harry for I will not,” Gabriel stated matter-of-factly.

Lucifer looked at his brother in shock and surprise.

“What?” Gabriel deadpanned. “Did you really think that should heaven or anyone else for that matter be so _intelligent_ as to target the one person who is good for you and who keeps you from bringing the apocalypse over us, that I would sit by and do nothing? That I leave you to deal with it alone – again?

“Lucifer, I chickened out once and where did that lead? One of my brothers imprisoned, the other thinks that enslaving humanity is the way to go and about the rest, I don’t even want to start.

“I in the meantime was alone, with no one to turn to because I honestly don’t want to know what Michael or Raphael would do should I show up in heaven again after having fled. I could never tell anyone anything about it either, in fear that they might find me and force me back.

“So yes, should they ever target the one brother I got back thanks to fate, pure luck or whatever else the reason is, and who is, from what I can tell, the most reasonable one of all of them, I won’t abandon him. Never Again!” Gabriel told him with conviction and a fire in his eyes that Lucifer had seldom seen. “Michael made his bed, now he can lie in it.”

Lucifer stood there in stunned silence, not knowing what to say or think about what his brother just told him. Gabriel just effectively pledged his loyalty to him.

Were he still the bitter angel that left the cage, he would probably take sadistic pleasure in trying to break his brother out of a twisted desire to blame him or some such nonsense. The other possibility would be that he abused his brother’s unconditional loyalty.

However, he wasn’t that person anymore. Harry grounded him and helped him to keep his anger and bitterness in check. That, in turn, let him see things much clearer and unclouded by his hatred of everything. It allowed him to see what he would miss if he turned away from his brother.

“Thank you,” he finally said with a soft voice before he continued firmly. “Though you should be careful lest you’re declared to have fallen.”

Gabriel merely raised his eyebrow.

“So what?” he said with a shrug. “Should they declare me fallen because I actively try to prevent the apocalypse, so be it. I’m not ashamed of standing with you as long as you promise me not to start the war again.”

Lucifer chuckled, not showing how much it warmed him to hear these words. Inside it was an entirely different matter though.

It had been a long, long time now that anyone showed such an amount of trust and loyalty to him without having any deeper agenda behind it. Gabriel was just happy to have his brother back and to possibly thwart the apocalypse. Okay, maybe he also wanted to prank him, but that was hardly worrisome.

“I promise you that _I_ will not restart the war. However, I cannot promise you that Michael won’t try,” he said with a deep sigh. “Though I hope that I can keep him at bay and with your help, not to mention Harry, it should be far easier to keep any damage to a minimum.”

That was when Harry and Neville came over, being done with the check-up.

“You alright Gabe?” Harry asked concerned, having seen the minor break down of the archangel earlier.

“Don’t worry, I’m more than alright,” Gabriel answered with a chuckle. “The better question is whether you two are okay.”

Neville nodded. “Madame Pomfrey thoroughly checked us through. She healed Harry’s scratches and gave me a minor calming draught.”

“Good,” Gabriel piped happily. “Now come on, dinner is to be served in ten minutes.”

With that, he turned around and walked out of the infirmary with a spring in his step, followed by the others, who were collectively shaking their heads. They all knew by now that Gabriel was insatiable when it came to food and in especially sweets.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and his heroic deed was evidently the topic of the evening. It didn’t take long at all until everyone in the castle heard the story of how Harry used his magical powers to grow himself wings and rescue Neville, who was not only not from his house but shockingly from Gryffindor.

Many who had thought that Harry’s sorting into the Slytherin house meant that he was becoming dark, now sang his praises.

Harry, however, found all that highly amusing, especially how easy it was to turn the opinion of the students in his favour. Sure, there were still quite a few who hated him for being a Slytherin and not even saving a Gryffindor changed that, but Harry wasn’t overly concerned.

At the head table, Harry too was the main topic.

“Say Rolanda, is it true?” McGonagall asked the flying instructor.

“If you mean with true, dear Minerva, that Mr Potter grew himself a pair of wings before taking off and rescuing Mr Longbottom, then yes, it is true,” she explained her colleague who gasped in shock and surprise. “However, according to Mr Potter, he has those wings for some time now and merely phases them out when he doesn’t need them.”

“He phases them out?” a surprised Flitwick questioned. “That is a remarkable piece of magic.”

“He even demonstrated it in front of the entire class,” Hooch said in a proud tone.

“Harry must have his father’s talent for Transfiguration if he can do such a thing at the age of eleven,” McGonagall mused in astonishment.

“And his mother’s for Charms,” Flitwick added.

Severus, who was carefully listening in, had to withhold a snort. It might be that Harry’s blood adoption by _Potter_ had boosted his abilities in Transfiguration, but it indeed wasn’t because the man was his father.

Even a week later, he still had problems wrapping his mind around the fact that Harry is his son. Not that he showed that to Harry because he didn’t want his son to believe that he didn’t want him. Far from it.

Over the last week Harry, Lucifer, Lily and him had met in the evenings for an hour or two, sometimes together with Draco. At first, they just sat together and talked, but when the homework got more, Lily helped them with charms by teaching them more obscure knowledge about the charms they were currently learning.

Severus, when not correcting returned essays, taught them in-depth knowledge about potions ingredients and the potions themselves. Though neither of them would directly help them with their homework aside from explaining things if they didn’t understand something.

Anyway, when Severus heard what his son had done, he was both proud and annoyed. Proud of what he had managed to do and annoyed that he had acted so Gryffindorish. He would have a word with him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was later that night when Harry was contently lying in his bed on his stomach, as Lucifer slowly and carefully treated his still battered wings.

They had visited his parents previously – during which Harry had received a minor scolding for his Gryffindorishness from his father – before retreating to their room for the night. It was then that Harry remembered the state his wings were in.

“So, the twins are Gabriel’s soul mates?” Harry suddenly asked. “I don’t know whether I should be happy for him or worried about what the three of them could do to the school.”

Lucifer though tensed upon that question and stopped his ministrations, which earned him a low growl from Harry. It had been a constant fear that should Harry learn what he was for him, that it would scare him and that he would consequently leave him.

“How do you know about soul mates?” he tentatively asked while continuing to heal the broken feathers.

It had surprised him, but Harry’s wings were actually very sensitive to touch, much like his own. Usually, wings gained through self-transfiguration never were that sensitive. It was a fascinating mystery but one he doubted that he would solve it anytime soon.

“One evening, I needed a drink when I heard you and Alastair talking about it...talking about us,” Harry admitted. “So, I did some reading.”

Hearing that Harry already knew about what he was to him, Lucifer, even if involuntarily, tensed further, only to elicit a deep sigh from Harry while the boy looked him directly in the eyes.

“Luc, has it still not registered with you, that I won’t leave you for anything in this world – not voluntarily at least?” he asked with concern. “From what I learned about soul mates I can confidently say that I’m more than happy that you’re mine. It couldn’t be anyone better.”

Lucifer pulled him close and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m glad that you see it that way,” he said with a smile. “Call it irrational but with everything that happened to me I doubt that the fear of losing you will disappear any time soon.”

Harry chuckled. “I know, and I’m more than willing to remind you that you won’t be able to get rid of me if needed.”

Lucifer couldn’t help himself and chuckle along with Harry.

“I love you,” Lucifer whispered, but Harry heard him nonetheless. “However, I think you should sleep now. I’m done with your wings.”

With another chuckle, Harry phased his wings out, turned around and snuggled close against Lucifer after the angel laid down next to him. Soon he was asleep while wrapped in Lucifer’s protective embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

The next three days went by without anything noteworthy happening. However, it seemed that most of the Slytherin house finally had enough. So they cornered Harry, Lucifer and Draco that evening in the common room.

“You three are a disgrace for this house,” one of the higher years snarled at them. “Especially you _Lucifer_...pretending to be him!”

“Not this again,” Lucifer groaned.

“Especially you Malfoy,” another student added in disdain. “I would have thought that one of your  social standings wouldn’t take the side of outsiders.”

“Two outsiders, who together with Draco, earned more house points than you all together,” Harry retorted. “So, what do you have to complain about?”

“You consort with Gryffindors, not to mention your displays during the flying lesson!” another one sneered.

“Harry saved Neville, so what?” Draco asked confused. “It seems that you forget, that Neville is the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. They have more influence in this world than any of you could ever dream of heaving. It would be the height of stupidity to reject a possible friendship with him.”

Harry looked at his friend surprised. Did Draco truly help Neville only to take benefit from the other boy’s power in this world? However, Draco, when he saw Harry’s gaze, slightly shook his head at him.

Harry frowned until it dawned to him that this was just a mere front for the other Slytherins. So, he decided to play along.

“The same goes for me. Have you ever thought about the fact that Neville now effectively owes me a favour because I saved his life?”

It seemed that the others didn’t know what to answer to that and it seemed to mollify a few because they could see the value in the actions of the group.

However, quite a few were still incensed, and it didn’t look like they would step down anytime soon. Harry also noticed that it was mostly those with a family that consisted of Death Eaters, that continued to antagonise them.

They were led by three students that the group of friends could clearly identify as those Gabriel transformed into girls. It was one of the who spoke up.

“If you don’t turn us back now, you’ll suffer,” the leader of the three and obviously also the rest of the antagonists shouted at them.

“I can only repeat what I said a few days earlier. That wasn’t my doing,” Lucifer calmly replied. “Though I heard that the conditions of you turning back into boys is that you apologise to us for trying to attack us.”

However, it was evident that the students were at the end of their patience. So, within seconds, everyone had their wand drawn.

Draco looked a bit worried at the fact that they were outnumbered by five to one.

Lucifer though stayed calm while Harry readied himself to curse those idiots into the next week.

Both groups stood in the middle of the common room, staring at the respective other group and waiting for the other to make the first move. A Muggle-born might think that it was high noon and they were currently standing in a western town, waiting for the duel to begin.

It was after a few long moments that one of the Slytherins couldn’t take it anymore and shot a borderline dark curse towards Draco.

That was the sign for the other Slytherins to also start to shook curses at the three first-years.

However, what shocked everyone in the room was that none of the curses hit their mark. It seemed that around them with a six feet diameter was an invisible shield protecting them. That however incensed the other students even more and their curses became darker and darker in nature.

“Did you really think that I wouldn’t protect those I see as friends?” Lucifer asked sarcastically.

Harry just wanted to retaliate when the voice of his father echoed over them.

“What is going on here?” Severus snapped.

In an instant, any cursing ceased, and quite a few looked abashed that they had been caught by their Head of the House.

“It seems that this group of Slytherins has a problem with us being friends with a group of Gryffindors,” Harry replied.

“And when it looked like they were about to curse us, I put up a shield to protect us,” Lucifer added. “Considering that some of the curses flying in our direction were pretty dark and would have left us in the infirmary for days at least, it was a good thing I did.”

The glare he threw the assembled students told them more than clear that they pissed off the wrong person. Since Lucifer let some of his very intimidating aura to leak out, they began to realise that just maybe he was indeed who he claimed to be.

As it was the students all stood stock still in fear of what might happen next.

Severus also looked over the group of about fifteen teenagers, whom he very well knew had Death Eater parents, with anger and disappointment.

“I have to admit that I’m sorely disappointed in all of you,” Severus finally addressed the students. “Not only did you attack another student without deliberating how powerful and resourceful he is first but you also did so in a very Gryffindorish manner. What did you think would you achieve with it?”

“Sir, Potter and this Lucifer turned us into girls and refuse to turn us back,” one of the three whose gender was switched, bristled indignantly.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow. “I know for a fact that neither Mr Potter nor Mr Morningstar is responsible for your predicament. Furthermore was I informed that the condition upon which you’ll turn back is that you apologise not only to Mr Potter but also to Mr Laufeyson.”

It took a few minutes in which the three Slytherins didn’t try to squirm under their Head’s gaze but eventually the broke.

“Mr Potter, please accept our sincerest apology,” the leader of the group said.

Harry though snorted. “Sincere?” he asked. “And what are you apologising for anyway?”

“For...for calling you a...freak,” he muttered as if hoping that no one would hear him.

Harry looked at him for a long moment before he nodded.

“Very well,” he replied. “Just see to it that it doesn’t happen again.”

“Before you’re dismissed,” Severus spoke up. “I want from each of you a three feet long essay on why it is the height of stupidity to attack someone whose strength and skills you don’t know. To be handed in next Monday.”

Many groaned that they now had to do even more homework but seeing Severus’ disapproving glare they fell silent and left the room as if a pack of hellhounds was after them.

“You three are alright?” he asked his son and his friends.

All three dutifully nodded.

“Good. Thank you for protecting Harry and my godson,” Severus added towards Lucifer.

“Always,” Lucifer merely replied. As if he would let any harm befall Harry or Draco.

“Then I bid you a good night. It is getting late after all. I’ll see you all tomorrow morning.”

It was unfortunate that their daily meeting in the evening had to be cancelled because of this incident, but there wasn’t anything he could change. Severus was just glad that Harry and Draco weren’t harmed though he had a suspicion that Lucifer was very protective of the two.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning then the three formerly male students approached Gabriel and apologised for insulting him. After a nudge from Neville, because Gabriel himself didn’t want to reverse what he did, they were turned back into boys. Afterwards, Neville scolded Gabriel for being petty, much to the twins’ amusement.

A few days later Lucifer, Harry and Draco were sitting together with Gabriel, Neville and the twins at the Gryffindor table for lunch, much to the dismay of quite a few Gryffindors.

It became a regular occurrence, that either the Gryffindor side of the group joined the others at the Slytherin table or the other way around. In the beginning, many of the students – especially Gryffindors – took offence that Slytherins were sitting at their table.

The loudest of them was Ronald Weasley, who thought that _slimy Slytherins_ shouldn’t be allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table. It was only when Professor McGonagall pointed out that nothing in the Hogwarts statutes banned students from sitting at the table of the other houses, that most were silenced. Though there were still quite a few, who were unhappy with it.

Enjoying the meal and ignoring the idiots – namely Ron who muttered profanities under his breath – they chatted with each other when suddenly Gabriel’s mobile rang.

Confused as to why the Winchesters – they were the only ones who had the number – would call him he picked it up.

“Hey Winchester, what can I do for my favourite hunter?” he asked jovially.

The others watched as the smile soon vanished from Gabriel’s face and was replaced by a deep frown the longer he listened to that Winchester.

“Wait can you repeat that? I’ll put you on the speaker,” he replied.

He pulled the phone from his ear and pressed a button so that the others could listen too while putting up a few privacy charms around them.

“I said that Dean suddenly vanished and I cannot find him anywhere,” the man, Lucifer and Harry could clearly identify as Sam Winchester, explained. “I already called everyone I know, but no one has seen him or an idea where he is. It was because I hoped that you could locate him, that I called you.”

Now Lucifer also frowned. No one simply vanished from the face of the earth. He had a strong suspicion that it was an angel who abducted Dean in the hope of forcing him to say yes to Michael. So, he closed his eyes and tried to locate him but drew a blank.

“That is strange,” he stated. “He isn’t in this universe anymore. Neither in heaven, hell or anywhere in between those two.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock and surprise before worry took over. He closed his eyes and tried to locate the man. Luckily, he had marked both Sam and Dean in case that something happened and he needed to get to them and fast. It turned out that it was a good thing.

Soon, he found Dean, but to his surprise, he was in a parallel universe.

“Found him,” he said after a few moments of concentration. “Lucifer is right, he is in a different universe, but I can hone in on him. Luc, can you follow my tracking?”

Lucifer nodded and concentrated on his brother and the tracking he used to find Dean. Not soon later he also connected to the man’s tracking charm.

“Got him!” he exclaimed. “I suggest you go get Sammy while I go ahead and see what all this is about.”

Gabriel though looked sceptically at him.

“What?” Lucifer asked. “I am as interested in what those blasted angels are on about now as you are. If I can thwart their plans to restart my fight with Michael in the meantime, all the better.

“Besides, I want to help you the same as you want to help me. I’m not abandoning you either.”

Gabriel looked at him stunned, and it took him a few moments before he nodded slowly.

It seemed though that Sam was equally confused.

“Err, what?” was his eloquent reaction.

“Later, Sam,” Lucifer replied while standing up and readying himself for the travel into another universe. “We have more important things to worry about at the moment.”

To his surprise though Harry and Draco also got up and latched onto him.

“What is this supposed to mean?” he asked the two.

“We’re not letting you go alone,” Harry stated matter-of-factly, Draco nodded along.

The archangel looked from Harry to Draco and back. He instantly knew that it would be futile to argue against them as he had a feeling that Harry would convince him anyway. So, with a shake of his head, he teleported away.

Gabriel laughed at his brother’s misfortune.

“I’ll see you in a moment, Sammy,” he said before hanging up.

He just wanted to vanish to get Sam before following his brother, when he became aware that he was in the same situation as his brother. The twins and Neville suddenly clung to him too.

“He will never let me live that one down,” he growled but took them with him anyway.

What neither of them saw, however, was Dumbledore’s concerned gaze. Whoever saw it yet, thought that it was a concern for the group. No one though would have assumed the real reason, that Dumbledore was concerned that Harry was too deeply involved with Lucifer to do what he expected him to do.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lucifer together with Harry and Draco landed, they were standing in the middle of a vast wasteland. In the distance, a few withered trees and shrubs stood but other than that no life was to be seen.

Also, the city they could see to their right was abandoned and derelict.

Lucifer just wanted to set into motion and walk into the direction he could feel Dean in when he felt a ping against his senses. Confused, he turned towards the city as he could sense the ping coming from there.

“This is strange,” he muttered.

 


	12. Zombies, Colts and Other Troubles

# Chapter 12: Zombies, Colts and Other Troubles

 

_Lucifer just wanted to set into motion and walk into the direction he could feel Dean in when he felt a ping against his senses. Confused, he turned towards the city as he could sense the ping coming from there._

_“This is strange,” he muttered._

 

The two of them followed Lucifer, who in turn tracked the ping that he had received.

“What is it?” Harry asked, confused, and a bit worried when Lucifer suddenly changed the direction.

“Something pinged against my senses when we landed. I want to find out what it is,” Lucifer replied but elaborated when he saw Harry’s unconvinced gaze. “Considering that the last time something like that happened, I found you, I’m not so fast to dismiss it.”

“Wanting to replace me already?” Harry teased.

When Lucifer looked at Harry after the boy’s last remark, he could clearly see that Harry was just making fun. Nonetheless, he felt the need to reassure his mate.

“Never,” he said while pulling him into a sideways hug and placed a kiss on his head.

Draco, who observed the two, snickered. He could clearly see that Lucifer would never want to be far away from Harry, which was probably also the reason that he hadn’t complained about taking him and Harry with him. A blind man would be able to see how much they cared about each other, and if they didn’t become a pair in the future, he would eat his non-existent hat.

“So, we’re currently heading towards someone or something that pinged you, not knowing what is waiting for us at the other end of it?” he carefully asked.

One thing his father had taught him was to always be suspicious when someone whom you didn’t know desired to meet you. It could be a trap.

“The only one I’m worried about, other than the primal forces, is Michael and this just isn’t his style. To say it with the Hogwarts houses, Michael would be the epitome Gryffindor, righteous and up front. He would appear right in front of us and challenge me. Not try to lure me into a trap,” the fallen angel explained. “The primal forces are also out because I have a feeling that otherwise Death would already have shown up and blown a fuss.”

“Primal Forces?” Harry asked, curious.

“Life, Death, Fate and Destiny,” he replied. “Life and Death are quite self-explanatory while Fate works on a small scale, and Destiny watches over the bigger picture.”

“Wait…Destiny…did not Death say something about her and…her sense of humour?” Harry questioned, trying to remember what Death had said during their first meeting.

“You know Death?” Draco exclaimed in disbelief.

“Well, I wouldn’t call us friends, but we met a few times. He is quite nice if a bit protective of me for whatever reason. My familiar Hel? She’s actually a hatchling from his familiar Thanatos,” Harry answered.

Draco looked at his friend for a long time before he shook his head.

“You have the most uncommon friends. Just promise me to warn me before imparting even more mind-shattering news with me,” he only half-joked.

After that, they walked in comfortable silence. It took the three of them about half an hour before they stood in front of a derelict and abandoned motel.

Both Harry and Draco instantly pulled their wands, not wanting to take any chances. They both might not have that much experience or knowledge, but walking into an unknown situation unarmed was the height of stupidity.

Lucifer though didn’t pull any weapon, confident in his abilities.

More and more confused for why the ping came from this abandoned place, he walked into the building, stepping around rubble and fallen over furniture. Carefully opening every door they passed, he looked into the rooms behind them. It was down the corridor in the fourth room that he found the source of the ping.

Leaning against the far wall sat a man so beaten up and injured that it was a wonder that he was still alive.

Harry, who stepped into the room behind Lucifer with his wand pointed at every possible danger, drew a sharp breath. Despite all the blood, he recognised him, Gabriel. In an instant, he dismissed his wand as not to appear as a threat to the heavily injured archangel. To see him in such a shape made him sad but also incredibly angry. What have the resident Lucifer and Michael done to him?

Gabriel, though when he realised who just entered tensed minutely before sagging again as if all fight left him. His face was contorted in pain. It was evident that it was only his willpower that kept him from falling unconscious or worse...dying.

“Come here to finish your work, Lucifer?” he asked them, pain and resignation in his voice and he didn’t even take the effort to open his eyes.

It surprised Harry that the archangel didn’t show any fear towards whom he had to assume was his tormentor. To Harry, it looked like he accepted the fact that he wouldn’t live to see the next day, which only reinforced his anger at the resident Michael and Lucifer.

Lucifer’s heart constricted at seeing Gabriel in such a shape. He was eternally grateful that his own brother would – hopefully – never have to endure something like this. He wanted to take a step closer but was held back by Harry, who shook his head. It dawned him what his mate tried to convey with his eyes and that it would be a bad idea to approach the other angel at the moment.

Once he was sure that Lucifer wouldn’t approach this Gabriel, Harry walked over to the man and knelt down next to him and carefully placed a hand on the angel’s leg. He ignored Gabriel’s flinching at the touch as if he expected to be hurt.

“Gabriel,” he addressed the angel. “I swear to you, we’re not here to harm you. Can you look at me?”

It took a lot of effort for Gabriel, but slowly he turned his head towards Harry and opened his eyes. The surprise that he was facing a child was evident on his face, and he slowly turned his head to look at Lucifer. Seeing how Lucifer looked and that yet another child was standing next to him as if he wasn’t bothered in the slightest about who Lucifer was confused him even more.

“Who are you? What is going on?” he rasped out. “You’re not my Lucifer, are you?”

“No, I’m not. As Harry said, we’re not here to do you any harm,” Lucifer told him while slowly walking towards the other angel.

Lucifer carefully observed Gabriel’s reactions, not wanting him to panic in his state. He saw that Gabriel was watching his every move, so he tried to be as open with his actions as possible when he knelt opposite of Harry.

“How much damage have you sustained, and do you think you can persevere until I healed you enough?” he asked, making sure that his empty hands were always visible.

Gabriel laughed a hollow laugh that soon turned into coughing and spitting out some blood.

“This body is shortly before giving out, and I’m in no better condition,” he finally brought out.

Harry looked worriedly at Lucifer. There was no way that he would leave the Archangel here to die. Gabriel might be one hell of annoying, but he was a good guy, and if this version of him were anything like their own...no, he would save him no matter what.

Lucifer had an inkling what Harry was about to do an only threw him a gaze that clearly read “you’re not about to do what I think?”.

However, Harry was thoroughly unimpressed by it. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Lucifer’s thoughts on that topic, but they simply didn’t have the time to discuss things.

“What if you take me as your host for now?” he asked the other archangel.

Gabriel snorted. “I would kill you within seconds,” he weakly replied, closing his eyes again when a new wave of pain swept over him.

Harry saw that they didn’t have much time. “If Lucifer didn’t manage that you wouldn’t either. I won’t leave you here to die,” he heatedly argued.

“Harry, you know what a fit death will throw if you do this?” Lucifer interrupted. “He barely tolerated me, and that’s only because I saved you. Not to mention that Gabriel might be right. Only because you were able to hold me, doesn’t mean that every other angel could take you as his host.”

“Death can shove it where the sun doesn’t shine. I won’t let Gabriel die just because your alternate version is a dick or Death has a problem with it! Not if I can prevent it! To your other worry…I cannot explain it, but I have a feeling that you’re wrong. Please, just trust me with this,” he exclaimed. “Lucifer, it isn’t that I don’t acknowledge your opinion on this, but we don’t have the time to fully discuss this. Or do you want him to die?”

Lucifer looked at Harry for a long moment before his gaze wandered to Gabriel. In the end, he sighed deeply.

“Of course not!” he finally said. “That doesn’t mean that I’m not worried about you.”

In the meantime, it was a hard thing to do, but Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at Harry incredulously. This boy met Death and lived to tell the tale? Not to mention that Death obviously had an interest in the boy.

“Gabriel, you can take me as your host and don’t worry about Death. I’ll deal with him when the time comes,” Harry explained to the injured angel. “Besides, it is my body and my decision whether I allow you to use it or not.”

Gabriel looked at the boy indecisive. On the one hand, he knew that he wouldn’t survive the day without a new host that would be able to hold him, but the probability of finding one in this wasteland was next to nil. On the other hand, this boy obviously caught the interest of Death, and he certainly didn’t want to mess with someone like that. Not to mention that he had no idea of this Lucifer’s intention. But one thing was absolutely clear, he was one hell of protective of the boy.

“As much as it irritates me, Harry is right,” a new voice said.

Harry turned around to see Death standing next to Draco, who squealed in surprise and took several steps back.

“We both know that he’s your only chance to survive and I will agree to it on the condition that you leave him again once you’re well enough to be on your own,” the entity conceded. Death knew very well how stubborn Harry could be, and he didn’t want to have that argument with him. So, even if very reluctantly, he was inclined not to antagonise his future Master with this.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man. “But it is me who determines whether he is well enough to leave or not. I don’t want him to attempt anything, and possibly worsen his condition.”

Death looked at Harry for a long moment before he nodded. “Very well.”

With that the entity vanished again, having done and said what he came for.

“See, nothing to worry about. Now I would say you hurry up before it is too late.”

Gabriel looked at him doubtfully but, in the end, nodded knowing that there was no other way if he wanted to see the next day.

As much as he had come to terms with the fact that he wouldn’t live much longer, he didn’t want to die. He hated to admit it, but he was terrified of dying, of what would come afterwards. For angels, there was nothing after death, no heaven nor hell...just nothing.

So, he let go of his current body that instantly began to crumble to dust. It took him longer than it would usually do, but not soon later, he entered Harry’s body.

However, instead of taking it over, he curled up next to the boy’s magical core that was surrounded by currents of hellfire and that he used as a heat source.

Harry groaned in pain when Gabriel entered him but soon was shielded from it when the archangel realised that he could feel it. He felt Gabriel curling up like a cat next to a hearth, smiled and weaved a protective net of magic around the archangel. Gabriel instantly relaxed a bit and fell asleep.

“Are you alright?” Lucifer questioned when he saw Harry being in pain while Draco came over in worry.

“Yes, I shortly felt the pain he is in,” Harry replied with a nod. “Don’t be surprised when I hex both the resident Michael and Lucifer to kingdom come for what they did to him. You have no idea how glad I am that our Gabriel won’t have to share his fate. Should you ever intentionally hurt our Gabriel, you’ll sleep on the couch for the foreseeable future!”

The archangel looked at Harry in shock and surprise over his protectiveness over Gabriel before he nodded solemnly. The only reason why he would intentionally hurt his brother is if he decides to change sides and attack him. However, he couldn’t see his brother doing that anytime soon. At most he would go back to being neutral.

To see the result of what could have been made him glad that he found Harry and that the boy grounded him.

“I don’t know whether I should be miffed because you didn’t even talk to me about it or glad that you did what you did,” Lucifer said while standing up and dusting himself off. He curled one of his wings and his arm protectively around Harry, knowing that Gabriel would feel it even if the wing was phased out.

“Trust me, I would have talked to you about it, but we simply didn’t have the time. Luc, I do respect your opinion on things just as much as you do mine,” Harry replied, snuggling closer to Lucifer and doing the same for Gabriel. “As I said, it was this or letting him die.”

“I know, or do you really think that I would have stayed this calm otherwise,” Lucifer retorted with a doubtful glare which made Harry laugh.

“Not in a million years. Thank you that you let me do this,” he told the archangel while hugging him.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked Draco, who was still standing near the doorway. “You looked a bit white earlier.”

Harry knew that it was because of the sudden appearance of Death, and it wasn’t how he imagined introducing Draco to the fact that he knew the entity, if at all. However, what happened, happened and he at least had to make sure that Draco didn’t freak out about it.

“As if you wouldn’t when Death suddenly stands next to you,” Draco retorted and if his voice was a tad higher than usual, no one said anything about it.

“Oh, come on. Death isn’t that bad,” Harry teased his god-brother while leading them out of the building. “A bit protective of me, I must admit, but he was the one to give Lucifer the body he’s using.

“You see angels can only take certain people as their host and archangels have even fewer choices, some – like Lucifer – only one...normally. It's because they would burn them up otherwise since they are beings of pure energy. So that Lucifer wouldn’t have to leave me to get his true host to say yes to him, Death made him one that wouldn’t be destroyed by his power.”

“And you’re one of those who could hold them?” Draco asked curiously now that he regained his composure.

“Apparently,” Harry confirmed. “I found out when those idiots I had to live with nearly killed me. Lucifer took the gamble and asked me whether he could take me as his host. Sure, he could have killed me with it, but I would have died anyway so he couldn’t have made it any worse.”

“That may be as it is, but you couldn’t have known that because you can hold me, that it would have been the same for Gabriel,” Lucifer scolded lightly.

“Meh, I somehow knew that he wouldn’t kill me,” he replied with a shrug before trying to change the subject. “Anyway, how far is it to Dean?”

Lucifer glared at Harry, but in the end, dutifully pointed in a direction.

“About ten miles in that direction, at the other end of this city,” he explained.

“Great, can’t we fly? I don’t want to walk so far,” Harry groaned.

“And how do you think Draco is getting there?” Lucifer retorted though Harry just smiled at him winningly. “Do I look like a mule to you?”

“No, but like someone who could carry him,” Harry piped, ignoring the glare the archangel sent him.

That sat Draco off, who began to laugh.

“Your bickering is really amusing to watch,” he told them upon which Lucifer turned his glare towards the boy. “Well, you’re in luck because I have my broom with me so no need for anyone to carry me.”

“Why do you have your broom with you?” Harry asked, curiously. “Aren’t first-year students forbidden from bringing their own brooms to Hogwarts?”

“We’re Slytherins! The only rule that we have is not to get caught and well...,” Draco began sheepishly. “I had hoped that we two could fly a bit in the afternoon and that you maybe could teach me how to grow wings.”

It was evident to Harry that Draco wasn’t used to asking for anything, probably having been granted every wish as soon as he uttered them. However, it was warming to Harry that the blond was trying for him. So, he nodded with a bright smile.

“Sure, why not. As soon as we have some time, I’ll show you,” Harry readily agreed.

All they had as a warning that something was seriously wrong, was Draco’s suddenly fearful expression and his gaze no longer lingering on Harry but something behind him. Confused, both Harry and Lucifer turned around only to be met with a group of what any Muggle who watched a particular theme of horror films would readily describe as a zombie.

“Are…are those Inferi?” Draco asked, his voice cracking slightly at the sight of the about twenty undead.

“I would have called them zombies…but yeah,” Harry replied with a nod

Lucifer could understand Draco’s fear. Both Inferi and zombies as Harry called them were extremely dangerous when found in larger quantities and notoriously hard to kill.

It, of course, depended on what kind of zombie/Inferi one was confronted with. There were magically created ones that were highly resistant against all types of magic. Then there were those created by viruses like the Croatoan Virus as it was the case with those currently in front of them. The thing was to know which kind one was dealing with to identify their weaknesses.

As it was, the Croatoan Virus created highly aggressive and very fast zombies that had only one aim, infecting anyone stupid enough to stumble over them. However, they were compared to other versions reasonably easy to kill. Blunt force to the head, beheading them or fire was the easiest way to go.

Lucifer was just about to fry them to a crisp when Harry’s exclamation stopped him.

“Wait! Didn’t you say that the ring Death gave me has power over the dead?” he questioned.

“Yes,” Lucifer carefully answered. What thought had come to his mate now?

“I want to try something,” Harry just said instead of giving an explanation.

Knowing that they were relatively safe and that he could still fry those undead if the situation required it, Lucifer motioned Harry to go on with whatever he concocted.

Harry, on the other hand, began to concentrate on his magic, which he then channelled through the ring he could feel on his finger.

It was a strange feeling that enveloped him after a few moments, cold dry, and like death but not unpleasant.

Once he felt a connection with the stone that decorated the ring, he carefully reached outwards until he could sense the group of the undead. It took him a lot of magic and even more willpower, but after a few minutes, he could feel how the undead one after another succumbed to his will.

As soon as he was sure that he had them all, he opened his eyes with a broad grin. He was panting because of all the magic he used, but he was smug that he managed it without any instruction.

“Will you look at that! I have my own undead servants,” he said with a giggle once he got his breathing back under control.

It surprised him, but once he forced his will on them, dominance was easily maintained. To prove his power over them, he let them march like a military procession before making them perform acrobatic moves.

Gabriel, who woke up when he felt the threat, cracked up upon the sight. It hurt him to laugh, but the sight was just too damned funny. Even Draco, who didn’t know what to think about it, couldn’t help himself but smirk.

Lucifer chuckled upon the sight of twenty or so undead behaving as if they were a circus attraction.

“Only you, Harry, only you,” the archangel muttered while hugging Harry close and leaning close to his ear. “I love you!”

He kissed Harry on his cheek before letting go. Harry blushed heavily at his show of affection in front of Draco but nonetheless smiled broadly at the archangel’s proud tone. With his upbringing, it was no wonder that he treasured every time Lucifer praised him.

“Okay, however, we should hurry up a bit. Not that your brother sends out a search party for us,” Harry joked.

“Good idea, I’m still wary of him. He has something planned, and the prolonged quiet is troublesome,” Lucifer muttered. “I wonder what he concocted.”

It was highly amusing for Harry to watch how Lucifer was intimidated by his brother. One might think that someone like the devil didn’t fear anything, but it simply wasn’t true. It was admittedly a fairly short list, but it exists.

“Well, Draco, you use your broom. Lucifer will go ahead, and we’ll follow him,” Harry instructed.

Draco nodded and mounted his broom, which he had already taken out of his bag and enlarged. With a swift kick from the ground, he was hovering over them and waited for Lucifer to lead them.

Harry and Lucifer swiftly phased their wings in and also took off.

“Let’s see how fast my new servants are,” Harry said with a laugh while shooting off in the direction Lucifer had pointed earlier.

Lucifer shook his head in fond amusement and flew after Harry, closely followed by Draco, who didn’t want to be left behind in this world.

Beneath them, the group of undead followed them at a speed that one would think impossible for a human. They stormed through the streets, jumping and climbing over everything that was in their way.

In their haste, they passed a group of soldiers, who looked in disbelief after them, wondering what triggered this highly unusual behaviour. However, when they saw two human beings with wings and one riding a broom passing over them, they didn’t know what to think anymore.

With flying it took them only five minutes to cross the city and to reach the camp that was established at the corner of it.

Since they didn’t want to be shot upon their appearance, they landed outside of it. Before setting into motion, Lucifer and Harry again phased out their wings while Draco put his broom back into his bag.

“What do you intend to do with your undead servants?” Lucifer asked Harry in amusement. “I have a feeling that they will see them as a threat.”

“Hmm, let’s give them a little show,” Harry replied with a broad grin.

As if on a silent order, the undead went a bit ahead and stood in two rows facing each other. When Harry reached them, they saluted him one after the other, the further Harry walked.

Draco shook his head over his godbrother's antics but followed him. Lucifer, on the other hand, didn’t know whether he should laugh or be annoyed over it because it put them in danger of being shot.

Nonetheless, he quickly followed the two and soon walked in between them.

To his relief, they reached the camp safely while the undead were content to wait outside of it.

Draco watched in barely hidden disgust the men and women who were watching them walking up the main road to the centre of the camp.

He didn’t know what to think of the weapons nearly everyone was carrying. For a long time, he felt that muggles were inferior. But from what he had seen on their way here, a group of men in a large moving metal box and shooting at the zombies, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

The people in the camp all were dirty and looked as if they hadn’t washed for some time. There even sat people in front of tents who had lost a limb or two. Everyone had a resigned look on their faces, but they were weary nonetheless.

Each carried at least a handgun. Lucifer was highly worried that they might be trigger-happy and try to shoot them, hence why he kept Harry and Draco close.

However, they reached the centre and what seemed to be the main tent without incidences.

Lucifer was just about to decide whether to just enter the tent or wait until someone informed the occupants about his arrival when Dean – their version – walked out followed by his brother.

“For a rescue party you’re damned late,” Dean snorted. “The others are long since here.”

“Sorry that we had to take a detour and pick someone up,” Lucifer growled in irritation, not that Dean was in any way impressed by it.

It was that moment Castiel stumbled out of the tent. From the look of it, he was utterly doped up on something and looked more like a hippy than anything.

“My last pills must have gone bad,” he muttered in confusion. “I could swear that Lucifer is in our camp and suddenly looks like a child. Also...two Gabriels?”

Unfortunately, too many of the assembled people heard the angel’s muttering and connected the dots to the three children currently standing in the centre of their camp.

Within seconds each of them had their weapons trained on them and began to shoot.

As soon as Lucifer became aware of the sudden threat, he phased his wings in and wrapped them protectively around Harry and Draco.

However, Harry sank to his knees in pain and Lucifer was more than ready to wreak havoc on those idiots, when Harry stopped him.

“I’m not hurt!” he pressed out through clenched teeth. “Gabriel, when he realised what was about to happen, reacted and put up a barrier.”

It was then, that Lucifer realised, that he hadn’t been hit by any bullet either. Carefully, as not to endanger the two children, he lowered his wings, only to see that two layers of a protective dome were surrounding them.

One was flickering and soon died out, but the other stood firm. When he looked over to where his brother was standing, he saw that the other archangel had his right hand extended. To either side of him stood a Weasley twin, both with their wand in hand and ready to hex anyone stupid enough to try and hurt them. Behind them stood Neville, a bit unsure of what to do since he didn’t know all that many spells yet.

With a grateful smile, Lucifer nodded to his brother, which he gladly returned.

However, Gabriel had enough, and with a shockwave, he pushed everyone off their feet who was shooting or pointing a gun at the three.

“Enough!” he roared, which in his still eleven-year-old body sounded as if he was about to throw a massive temper tantrum.

“And you! Next time _think_ before you start talking,” he snapped at the angel before his furious expression turned into an angelic smile, and he continued in a sweet voice. “Or bear the consequences.”

Lucifer instantly knew that the little soldier angel would suffer. He was promptly proven right when the totally drugged up angel suddenly was sober, clean and wearing a deep green robe.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Castiel questioned, confused.

“Congratulations, you just received a new job. Toodles! You don’t want to be late for your first day, do you?” Gabriel just said with a broad smile, before he zapped him away with a snap of his fingers.

“What did you do to him?” a second Dean, who came out of the tent after Castiel, demanded to know.

“Ah, just sent him to our history teacher with a note saying that he needs a refreshing course in manners,” the archangel chirped jovially. “Don’t worry, he’s in good hands.”

“You sent him to Alastair?” Lucifer laughed while he, Harry and Draco, walked over to them.

Lucifer was supporting Harry on his right side, while Draco took the other. Harry wasn’t in pain anymore, but the whole ordeal had been very draining. He had to fight Gabriel so that the archangel doesn’t kill himself by trying to protect him. Luckily, he could calm him down again when the angel realised that none of the bullets had hit them thanks to Lucifer and the other Gabriel’s quick reaction.

“I’d say that not only his manners will show an improvement,” he added. “Say is there a place where Harry can lie down for a while? He is exhausted.”

The resident Dean watched him sceptically. “So he is Harry?” he asked, pointing at the half-asleep boy in-between them. “Then who are you two and what do you mean with Alastair. Alastair is dead. Castiel killed him some time ago.”

“To your question who we are, this is Draco, and Castiel was right...,” Lucifer drawled with a smirk, bowing curtly when he introduced himself. “I _am_ Lucifer.”

The reaction was instantaneous, as the people, who by now recovered from being knocked on their asses, tried to shoot them once more. Though, the bullets merely hit the archangel’s wings that he protectively placed around them and bounced off of them.

It seemed, however, that Harry was fed up with being used for target practice as he stood straighter despite his exhaustion, walked around the protection and fired a massive ball of hell-fire at the centre of the place where it exploded but didn’t set anything on fire. It, however, blinded everyone in the camp was facing that direction. This sight stunned the people in shock so that they stopped shooting.

“If anyone of you fires at us even one more time, you will pay very dearly and believe me,” he shouted so that everyone could hear him. “I won’t be as lenient as Gabriel! Did I make myself clear?”

Fearful nods were the answer, and with a last glare, Harry turned around again only to see the predicament Lucifer found himself in.

Distracted by Harry’s show, Lucifer hadn’t seen how the resident Dean had pulled out a colt and aimed it straight at the angel’s head. It was only when Lucifer turned around again, that he saw it, but by then it was too late.

Dean pulled the trigger.

 

* * *

 

 

###  **Hogwarts**

In Hogwarts, shock and surprise were the predominant emotions. No one knew what to think of the sudden disappearance of not only three Slytherins but also four Gryffindors.

Soon a low murmur went through the great hall that rose as students began to heatedly discuss what just happened. Some were wondering whether the group would return soon while others exclaimed that it was impossible in Hogwarts to apparate or use Portkeys.

Others, like Hermione, wondered how it was possible that Gabriel had received a call as it was thought that electronics don’t work in Hogwarts.

But not only the students were worried but also the teachers. Most worried, where they had disappeared to and whether they were safe. Over the last few weeks, all of the students that just vanished had grown on them.

Sprout was especially taken with Neville and Lucifer. Both were naturals when it came to Herbology and always took the most exceptional care of the plants. Harry also wasn’t bad, but he was more content to let Lucifer stay in the spotlight.

McGonagall, on the other hand, was mostly worried about Harry. She had been profoundly troubled when Dumbledore had left the baby on the doorstep of those muggles. However, she hadn’t been able to do anything, especially after learning what wards the old man had put up.

Oh, she had been angry. She hadn’t talked to Dumbledore for a solid three month outside the necessary, not that it had changed anything.

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts, she was glad that Harry looked happy and well cared for. Dumbledore, on the other hand, seemed shocked and absolutely adverse to the fact that Harry was friends with Lucifer Morningstar. McGonagall had no idea where that hatred towards the other boy came from. Morningstar was a perfect little gentleman, and she would be hard pressed to find anyone saying anything bad about him.

“Do you think they are alright?” Sprout asked, bringing her out of her musings.

“I hope so. But with how protective Mr Morningstar seems to be over Mr Potter and in a lesser version also Mr Malfoy, not to mention Mr Laufeyson over the twins and Mr Longbottom, I doubt that they are in any real danger,” she replied while shaking her head.

“Truly? They are only first-years after all.” It was apparent, how worried Sprout was.

“I’m fairly sure, that Mr Laufeyson and Mr Morningstar are more than capable of keeping the others safe,” Flitwick threw in with a low chuckle. “I would even go so far as to say that being with them is the safest place for the five to be. Minerva is correct, the two are highly protective over the others.”

“What do you know that we don’t?” McGonagall questioned with narrowed eyes.

“Oh, a lot, my dear Minerva.” Flitwick now outright laughed.

Yes, he knew very well who those two were thanks to his goblin heritage. It had frightened him at first very much to find Lucifer standing between the new first-year students. However, the more he observed him and in extension also Harry, the more he realised, that Lucifer was absolutely no threat to any of them as long as they left Harry alone.

That in time, cemented his suspicion. Harry Potter was Lucifer’s soul mate. When he realised that, he was even more shocked than when Lucifer came to Hogwarts. It was so rare for someone to find their soul mate.

However, Flitwick was also glad about it, because it meant that the world was safe from the archangel as long as Harry was with him.

The three of them further discussed the disappearance of seven of their students, utterly ignorant of the distress one of their colleagues was in.

Alastair calmly continued to eat his breakfast because he knew very well, that the two groups of students were safe. Only very few beings could take it up with an archangel not to mention two.

Severus, however, was an entirely different matter. The man, of course, had his blank mask up but Alastair could feel the worry because of his close vicinity to the other demon.

“Severus, calm down,” he told his colleague. “Harry is absolutely safe with Lucifer.”

“How do you know that? For all I know, Lucifer could be just using him for his own ends. Though I’m not sure what they would be,” Severus snapped back in a low tone.

Alastair sighed deeply. “It is really worrisome that no one seems to recognise what connects the two,” he muttered under his breath so that only Severus was able to hear him before he continued a bit louder. I’ll tell you but not here and not now.”

Severus looked at the other demon for a long time to gauge his truthfulness but in the end, nodded in confirmation. They would have to meet later that day.

“Meet me in my chambers after breakfast.”

Alastair nodded.

However, that was when someone else interfered with their plan.

“Severus, Sal, would you care for a cup of tea in my office after breakfast?” Dumbledore asked them with his customary twinkle in the eyes. “Minerva, would you like to join us?”

Both men knew that it wasn’t just a request and so they both nodded in affirmation. McGonagall looked sceptically at the old man but in the end, nodded too.

What neither of the three knew was, that Dumbledore was also worried about Potter, however, for an entirely different reason. Dumbledore was worried where his little weapon has vanished too and what it meant for his plans.

All the recent happenings troubled him greatly, and Zacharia’s words hadn’t reassured him either.

He had tried to find a way to separate that Potter brat from Lucifer, but up to now, he hadn’t found a solution to the problem.

It was aggravating, but nothing was going his way anymore.

That was when an idea occurred to him. Maybe he should try to bring the problem in front of the Wizengamot. Potter’s guardians had died shortly before his eleventh birthday, so the brat needed a new guardian, him. Sure, he had been able to place him with the Dursley’s after his parent’s death, but unfortunately, he never petitioned to fully become his guardian, thinking that it wouldn’t matter anyway.

Yes, that sounded like an excellent plan. Once he was affirmed as the full guardian of Potter, he would not only be able to forbid Potter any contact with Lucifer but could also force him to get resorted so that he would finally be in Gryffindor.

That had been something else that irked him rotten, that the brat dared to go to Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, the house he was meant for.

The more he thought about it, the better he found the idea. It was a surprise that he hadn’t thought about it earlier. But with all the work he had to do after Voldemort’s defeat, it wasn’t that much of a surprise that it slipped his mind. However, he was sure that he could quickly rectify this oversight.

For now, he had a meeting to attend though. So, he stood up and with long strides, he left the great hall through the side entrance.

 

* * *

 

 

It was about fifteen minutes later that Severus, Alastair, and McGonagall together entered the headmaster’s office.

“Albus, why is it that you wanted to meet?” McGonagall asked while taking a seat in one of the offered chairs.

“Ah, thank you that you came. Tea? Lemon Drop?” Dumbledore greeted them with his grandfatherly mask firmly in place.

“No, thank you, we just ate breakfast,” McGonagall primly answered wondering whether the old fool thought that no one recognised the potions the sweets were laced with.

It had been Severus who informed her about the headmaster’s bad habit of lacing the lemon drops with Calming Draughts, potions to make one more agreeable with the man and even minor truth sera. She would have long since reported him were there not the problem that everyone else thought the meddling old man as infallible.

Dumbledore nodded slowly while stroking his beard. “I asked you to come here because of the sudden disappearance of seven students. We have to make sure that it doesn’t happen again. To think that someone could leave the castle this easily with one of the students…next time it could be someone with nefarious intentions.”

Dumbledore honestly sounded concerned about this breach in security, but both Severus and Alastair knew that it was just a front. All the old man cared about was that Harry couldn’t leave the school this easily. Not that anyone would be able to prevent that.

They all fell into contemplative silence until Alastair spoke up.

“I know quite a bit about wards and could have a look at the wards around the school to see whether they are compromised or if we could add some to prevent them from leaving again,” he suggested, not that he thought that it would work.

No, to stop an angel from getting in or out, one would need Enochian wards. To keep an archangel from leaving...that is nearly impossible. There was a reason why Michael needed to craft a special cage to imprison his brother.

What surprised Alastair was Dumbledore’s slightly widening of the eyes and paling upon that suggestion. To him, it looked like Dumbledore did something to the wards and now feared that he could find out. The headmaster’s next words confirmed his suspicion.

“Thank you for the offer, but I don’t think that it is necessary to meddle with the ancient wards of Hogwarts,” Dumbledore hesitantly replied.

Alastair raised an eyebrow but didn’t say any more on that matter. He would have to look at the wards at some point if only to ensure the safety of the children. Just because he was a demon and didn't overly care about the health of adults, children were a different matter altogether. Even when he still was Salazar Slytherin, he genuinely cared about any child that passed through the halls of Hogwarts, and that didn’t change when he became a demon. No, he would make sure that the children were safe.

“Albus, with how easily they left I doubt that there is any way from keeping them doing it again,” McGonagall threw in. “I also have a feeling that punishing them wouldn’t help that matter either. Not if they think that it was the right thing to do.”

“This is all only happening because you let Potter being pampered,” Severus snarled. “Had you taken care that he was told no more often and not coddled like a prince, he wouldn’t think that he could get away with everything. He is just like his father!”

Alastair had to withhold a snort at that statement. Just like his father, indeed. He had learned a few days after term started that Severus was Harry’s father hence why he found it hilarious when Severus said that the boy was just like his father. Harry definitely had inherited his father’s creativity when it came to torturing – not that he would use it on anyone who didn’t deserve it – and affinity to potions.

“Severus!” McGonagall sharply admonished. “Harry is not James. Or do you really think that James would have ended up in Slytherin?”

“I wonder what the hat was thinking when putting him with my snakes.,” Severus retorted with a sneer. “Potter is a Gryffindor through and through or did you already forget what he did during their flying lesson?”

“Of course not, and I’m grateful that he could see beyond the house prejudice to help a fellow student in need,” she said with a fond smile. “However, it seems that you have forgotten how he tricked Lucifer during the welcoming feast. That was purely Slytherin.”

Severus huffed but didn’t say anything more about it.

“Minerva is right, Harry is not only James’ son but also Lily’s. You shouldn’t be too hard on him,” Dumbledore spoke up with a grandfatherly smile.

Severus though was disgusted by this blatant attempt at guilt-tripping him. Using Lily in such a fashion…however, it was expected of him to dislike Harry, and so he outwardly would give them just that. Therefore, his only reaction was to glower at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed deeply as if exasperated by an unruly child’s behaviour.

“I would ask you to think about the matter and see if you can think of a solution. The other reason for why I requested you to come was that I wanted to ask you to keep a close eye on Harry and Lucifer. I fear that Lucifer has ulterior motives concerning Harry and we wouldn’t want Harry to get hurt by him, now would we?” he told them concerned.

“Very well,” Severus conceded, not wanting to argue with Dumbledore. “Was that everything? I have potions to brew.”

“Yes, thank you for your time,” Dumbledore replied with a benign smile

“Albus,” McGonagall said with a nod before she stood up and left the office, closely followed by the two men.

Dumbledore watched as they left. He sank into deep contemplation of what he just learned. So, it was no wonder that he was profoundly startled when Zachariah suddenly showed up.

“Dumbledore, I just came to inform you that your problem with that Potter brat soon will be solved,” the angel said without any preamble.

The headmaster looked at the angel in surprise but nodded gratefully.

“Thank you for informing me,” he said with a benevolent smile though inside he was wondering what the angel was about to do about Potter.

Zachariah left without another word.

Left alone again, Dumbledore thought about what Zachariah had planned. The problem was that he didn’t trust the angel to solve the problem in his favour. So, he needed a plan of his own.

Sure, he planned to petition for guardianship over Potter, but he probably should make a backup plan in case those fools at the Ministry denied him, or someone with a stronger claim over the boy showed up as unlikely as that was. That brought him an idea. Thinking it through, he had to admit that it was an excellent backup plan.

With a smirk that vanished as quickly as it came, he went to work. Oh yes, Potter would be irrevocably his.

 

* * *

 

 

Outside the headmaster’s office, Alastair looked at Severus.

“Why don’t we just meet in my office. It is closer by,” Alastair offered.

Severus, who wanted to know what the other demon knew as soon as possible, just nodded.

Alastair led him down several corridors to the ground floor where his office was located. He gave the piece of armour that guarded the entrance the password upon which the armour stepped aside and opened the door to grant them entry. The two stepped through the door but stopped short, when they saw a man in deep green robes standing in the middle and looking around confused. On the desk laid a note.

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” Alastair demanded to know while walking over to the desk and picking up the note in the hope of finding out what was going on.

The man, however, when he realised who the man was who just entered, began to panic.

Alastair ignored the man for the moment in favour of reading the note while Severus pointed his wand at the unknown man in precaution.

“Oh, listen to that,” Alastair said amusedly. “This is Castiel, a former angel. Gabriel sent him to me to teach him to think before to talk. It seems that an absentminded comment from him put Harry in quite the danger.”

“We are to re-educate him because he put Harry in danger?” Severus asked for clarification, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Yes, but not torture him or hurt him in any other way,” Alastair replied with a nod.

“This will be highly entertaining,” Severus said with a smirk while he put his wand away and stalked towards the ex-angel. “You shouldn’t have put my son in danger.”

Castiel took a few steps back until his back collided with a wall. He knew there was no escaping the two demons.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the breakfast came to an end, Hermione rushed to the library. She had many things to research. So it was no surprise that she quickly walked over to the shelf she knew contained the first book she needed, Hogwarts a History.

Perusing the shelves soon more books found their way to the stack about wards and things like Apparition and such. On her way through the rows of books, her gaze was caught by a book that, on first glance, looks quite inconspicuous but found her interest when she read the title on the spine.

Quickly grabbing it, she walked over to the closest table where she put down her stack and opened the book that drew her in. She didn’t realise just how much time passed until she reached the end and closed it with an expression of shock and surprise.

“So, it is true,” she muttered under her breath before shaking her head.

Knowing what she did now, she didn’t need any of the books she had picked anymore. After putting them away, she left the library again in search of something to eat as her stomach rumbled, deep in thought of what she just learned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles evilly* I found not one...not two...no three!...well actually four cliff-hangers in this chapter! I love being evil! Or to say it with some lyrics:
> 
> Maybe I'll change my evil ways  
> Stop taking shots one of these days  
> I'll settle down, I'll rearrange  
> Maybe I'll learn from my mistakes  
> Stop breaking hearts, forgetting names  
> I'll settle down, and act my age  
> One of these days... but not today!  
> (My evil ways - The Nearly Deads)


End file.
